


Storia di un omega di nome Mycroft

by IsaMor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John Watson, Alpha Sally Donovan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Charles Augustus Magnussen, Omega Mycroft, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaMor/pseuds/IsaMor
Summary: Il Governo ha deciso di aiutare tutti gli omega che si sono finti beta ad uscire allo scoperto senza il rischio di ripercussioni.Persino Mycroft Holmes, l'uomo che è il Governo, non può sottrarsi a tale legge. Ovviamente avrà bisogno di un Alpha una volta accettato il suo nuovo stato di Omega. Sherlock gli consiglia Greyson... Galvin... Gary... ... Greg Lestrade!Storia corretta e in corso di completamento.





	1. Chapter 1

_No, non lo farò!_  
_Possono mettermi in prigione, ma io non smetterò di essere ciò che sono._  
_Abbassarsi a tali istinti animaleschi? Vogliamo scherzare? Io che ho fatto eleggere primi ministri con uno schiocco delle dita e ora vogliono che ritorni all'età della pietra._  
_Lasciarmi sottomettere da un idiota solo per assecondare i miei istinti primordiali e quelli di un altro... mai!_  
_Ma davvero credono di potermi trattare come un comune cittadino inglese e farmi rispettare una stupida legge fatta da alpha per alpha, incapaci di trovarsi un omega?_  
_Col cavolo, piuttosto gli faccio sparire il loro di omega e poi vediamo se hanno ancora il coraggio di dirmi se posso o non posso prendere gli inibitori._  
_Possono mettermi davanti tutte le direttive che vogliono, ma non mi lascerò mai e poi mai far fare l'esame del DNA, né oggi e né tra tre mesi! E al diavolo se mi fanno un favore personale rimandando il mio esame all'ultima sessione, mi dovranno sparare se vogliono il mio sangue._  
_Dannazione, ma questi politici non avevano nulla di meglio da pensare per aumentare le nascite di alpha e omega nel paese?_  
_Alpha, a loro interessano solo quelli. Degli omega non importa niente a nessuno, se non per usarli come docili mogliettine che partoriscono almeno quattro figli ciascuno._  
_Tutta questa storia solo per essere il Paese dominante. Cazzo... siamo tornati ai tempi del colonialismo._  
_Devono essere impazziti se credono di far uscire gli omega allo scoperto._  
_Sherlock per poco non ci restava secco quando ha smesso con gli inibitori, se non c'era quel santo di Watson, sarebbe finito nelle mani di un alpha della peggior specie. E io dovrei fare la stessa cosa?_  
_Mai e poi mai!_  
Anthea lo fissava in attesa di ordini o di una semplice parola, nella sua mano l'inseparabile Blackberry che per la prima volta restava inutilizzato per diversi minuti.  
Mycroft Holmes notò la donna guardarlo con occhi compassionevoli. _Ecco ci mancava solo la pietà dei miei collaboratori!_  
"Anthea, lui dov'è?"  
La donna alzò il cellulare, digito qualcosa per un paio di secondi: "Dov'è sempre."  
"Avverti l'autista, vado a Baker Street!" Se c'era qualcuno che lo capiva era lui. _Guarda a cosa mi devo abbassare._

Al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock si stava piegando dalle risate.  
Watson lo guardava severo, nel tentativo di farlo smettere di umiliare il fratello in quel modo, ma l'altro persisteva. Alla fine optò per un intervento più deciso: "SHERLOCK SMETTILA!"  
_Ecco un alpha che riporta all'ordine il suo omega, questa volta te lo sei meritato fratellino... ma perché continua a ridere? A quest'ora dovrebbe essere in cucina a preparare il thè, docile e sottomesso._  
_No, non è possibile che John gli dia tanta libertà. Un conto è quando lavorano ai loro casi e un conto è tra le mura domestiche. Possibile che il suo alpha non riesca a controllarlo? Dovrebbe essere una cosa istintiva..._  
Sherlock si asciugò una lacrima causata dal troppo ridere e sembrò ricomporsi.  
All'inizio aveva preso le parole del fratello per una barzelletta, poi aveva capito che era tutto vero e aveva scambiato la faccia di Mycroft per quella di un clown. Aveva riso per due buoni minuti.  
_Bastardo di un fratello. Dovresti capirmi, invece fai lo stronzo solo perché ti è andata bene con John._  
"Ok, ok... continua Myc!" disse sistemandosi la vestaglia e sedendosi meglio sulla poltrona.  
Mycroft continuò, anche se aveva la tremenda sensazione che avrebbe rotto l'ombrello in testa al caro fratellino.  
"Il governo ha approvato queste nuove leggi per la salute pubblica e la salvaguardia dell'ordine. Danno la possibilità agli omega che si sono finti beta con l'uso degli inibitori, di mettersi in regola senza subire le conseguenze legali. Solo che va fatto entro tre mesi, è questo il termine ultimo, dopo di che c'è il carcere se scoperti. Dicono che è per la sicurezza degli omega, ma la verità è che ce n'è sono troppo pochi nella nostra nazione e necessità sfruttarli il più possibile per avere degli Alpha capaci di far risollevare le sorti del regno."  
"Pensala così, Myc, darai comunque il tuo contributo al Paese partorendo e allevando degli alpha." sghignazzo il fratello.  
"Sherlock smettila, ti prego!" Questa volta il dottore si era portato la mano a coprirsi il viso, in modo esasperato.  
"Ti diverte? Pensa che se oggi fanno questo a me, domani potranno pretendere che tu faccia bambini!"  
Sherlock subì il colpo, non era tra i suoi progetti prossimi allevare bambini.  
"Mycroft, cosa intendi fare? Non puoi di certo continuare a prendere quella roba. Rischi la prigione, per non parlare dei problemi di salute della quale ti ho sempre parlato." intervenne Watson.  
"Devo trovare il modo di evitare quell'esame o di falsificarlo."  
"Non essere ridicolo. Non puoi, se ti scoprono, dopo saranno guai seri, devi sfruttare la situazione, non puoi continuare così." Sherlock sembrava essere più ragionevole di prima, sapeva bene ciò che diceva. "Negli ultimi anni non ti sentivi come se i farmaci non avessero più effetto come prima sul tuo corpo?"  
_Certo che mi sentivo così. Il corpo è assuefatto da quella roba, anzi ho iniziato a provare l'istinto di sottomettermi, se ritardo o sbaglio dosaggio di inibitori._  
_Alle ultime riunioni a cui ho partecipato non riuscivo a sopportare la presenza di tutti quegli alpha, senza abbassare lo sguardo o esporre il collo. Non so come ho fatto a uscirne dignitosamente._  
_Per non parlare della mia concentrazione, ci sono momenti in cui mi scopro a vagare con lo sguardo sul corpo di un alpha e ad apprezzarne il lieve odore che il dosaggio errato degli inibitori mi fanno avvertire._  
Tutto questo non osava dirlo a Sherlock, si limitò ad annuire.  
"Fratello, ti consiglio di correre ai ripari ora che sei ancora in tempo. Non sarà facile continuare con gli inibitori, senza star male in futuro e sai cosa mi è successo quando non ho potuto prenderli durante il mio rapimento. Pensa se finissi nelle mani di un pazzo come Moriarty all'inizio del calore, manderesti in malora anni di lavoro." aggiunse, mentre John digrignava i denti a sentire quel nome.  
_Uno come Moriarty?_  
_Perderei il mio lavoro il giorno stesso, per non parlare di ciò che mi potrebbe fare._  
_Sherlock da quand'è che sei diventato così prudente e riflessivo?_  
"Quindi dovrei accettare la situazione? È questo che state dicendo?"  
Strinse il manico dell'ombrello quasi a volerlo strangolare, mentre ogni molecola del suo corpo urlava di no.  
"Non voglio, non accadrà mai!"  
_Io sono un uomo di potere e non mi lascerò mai sopraffare dal primo che passa solo perché ha un buon odore._  
Si alzò, non c'era più nulla da dire. Era andato alla ricerca di un consiglio, ma si era rivolto ad una coppia alpha-omega che non poteva dirgli altro se non di accettare il suo scopo biologico.  
"Mycroft..." fu John ad alzarsi e a seguirlo "Ascolta. Sei venuto in cerca di consiglio, perché noi ne sappiamo qualcosa in più degli altri. Sei venuto perché vuoi lo stesso rispetto che ha Sherlock, nonostante l'essere un omega. Ti posso assicurare che l'avrai, ma dovrai iniziare accettando ciò che sei."  
_Che diavolo dici John!_  
"Ciò che sono?" urlò avvicinandosi a John con aria di sfida, quella che un alpha riconosce subito come un pericolo.  
John non si mosse di un centimetro.  
_Cosa sto facendo? Assalgo un alpha che potrebbe ferirmi._  
_Sì. È giusto così. Sono Mycroft Holmes, l'uomo di ghiaccio. Io posso tutto. Non mi spaventa niente e nessuno!_  
"Cosa sai di chi io sia, John? Hai mai chiesto a Sherlock come si sente da quando è un omega a tutti gli effetti? Gli hai mai chiesto come si sente dopo che l'hai preso e rigirato come ti pare e piace solo perché non ha il controllo del suo corpo? Davvero credi che dopo essere sfuggito per tutta la vita ai suoi istinti sia felice di appartenerti e andarsene in giro con il tuo odore e i tuoi segni addosso? Dovresti vedere come lo guardavano dopo il vostro legame. Ho visto i filmati delle telecamere di sicurezza, non puoi saperlo, perché con te si congratulavano tutti per aver domato il grande Sherlock Holmes, ma a lui lanciavano sguardi di disgusto solo perché non stava a casa a svolgere i suoi doveri, altri invece volevano fargli cose oscene, era solo il tuo odore a fermarli. L'unico che gli ha sempre portato il giusto rispetto è Lestrade."  
Era rosso in viso e per la prima volta sembrava aver perso il suo autocontrollo.  
Si ricompose, ma era ancora arrabbiato.  
"John, non permetterti di dirmi mai più cosa sono o cosa dovrei fare."  
_È stata solo una perdita di tempo venire fin qui._  
Lasciò l'appartamento sbattendo il portone, dopo aver quasi travolto la signora Hudson sulle scale.  
La donna entrò con aria sconvolta. "Chi era ad urlare tanto?"  
Sherlock rispose tranquillamente, come se quelle parole non l'avessero ferito neanche un po'. "Era Mycroft. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi."  
John lo guardò, le domande dell'uomo forse avevano un fondo di verità, non aveva mai osato farle a Sherlock, ma sicuramente lui non avrebbe mai risposto.  
"Pover’uomo." sospirò l'anziana donna.

Il lunedì pomeriggio, John era a fine turno in clinica.  
Seduto dietro alla scrivania, stava aggiornando la cartella del suo ultimo paziente quando qualcuno bussò alla porta con un tocco quasi incerto. Non poteva essere nessuno dei suoi colleghi, forse un paziente timoroso, ma non era stato annunciato.  
"Avanti!"  
La porta si aprì e comparve la figura alta e magra di Mycroft. John lo guardò stupito, non era mai andato in clinica per parlargli, di solito lo faceva rapire da una bella donna in un'auto nera con finestrini oscurati.  
"Spero di non disturbare John." la voce era mite, nulla a che vedere con il tono della settimana prima.  
L'assistente arrivò trafilata. "Dottor Watson, mi dispiace, non ho fatto in tempo a fermarlo. Vuole che chiami la polizia?"  
"Va bene così Ana. È mio cognato, lasciaci pure soli!" si affrettò a spiegare.  
La donna chiuse la porta, dopo che Mycroft fu entrato nello studio, ma lo spostamento d'aria provocato portò alle narici di John un odore mai sentito prima, eppure quasi famigliare.  
Intuì quasi subito e cercò di nascondere il fatto d'averlo avvertito all'uomo elegante davanti a sé.  
_Ecco, ora iniziamo con le falsità e gli imbarazzi, non sono più l'odioso Mycroft, ma il docile omega._  
"Non fingere John. Ti riesce male." lo riprese, deluso dal comportamento del medico.  
"Allora, ti sei deciso. Hai fatto la cosa giusta, almeno per la tua salute, te lo dico come medico."  
"Non ne sono così convinto. Mi sento scombussolato." spiegò abbassando la testa, ma non per guardare John seduto.  
_Iniziò a comportarmi come un incapace, perché non sto dritto?_  
"Vuoi che ti visiti? Sei pallido."  
John si era alzato e avvicinato all'uomo.  
_Cos'è quest'odore così piacevole e protettivo? John sei tu? Sei il primo alpha di cui non mi dispiace l'odore, sarà per via del legame con Sherlock._  
"No, non voglio essere visitato da te." rispose imbarazzato spostando lo sguardo nel tentativo di non incrociare quello del cognato.  
"Myc, fatti visitare. Non sei in forma, non ti lascerò andare via senza assicurarmi che tu stia bene. Puoi rilassarti, ho già avuto molti pazienti omega non legati, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Forza, togliti la giacca, ti prendo il battito e la pressione, così parliamo un po'. Non sei venuto qui per questo?” La voce era decisa, tanto da provocare un fremito nell'uomo.  
_Sì, subito John!_  
_No, non devo fare ciò che mi dice se non voglio, oppure sì? È John ed è un medico, posso fidarmi, credo._  
"Va bene."  
Dopo qualche minuto era seduto sul lettino a ispirare e respirare profondamente, le mani del medico si stavano sfilando da sotto la sua camicia, dopo avergli sentito il battito con lo stetoscopio.  
Stranamente, Mycroft non aveva avvertito alcun disagio durante la visita, doveva essere l'odore famigliare di suo fratello che si mescolava a quello del medico a tranquillizzarlo. Erano anni che non lo sentiva, da quando aveva iniziato a prendere gli inibitori per frequentare l'università e il suo olfatto aveva iniziato ad avvertire solo gli odori che non avevano nulla a che vedere con gli umori di alpha e omega.  
Poco dopo, anche suo fratello aveva preso la sua stessa decisione, nascondere ciò che era.  
"Stai abbastanza bene Mycroft. Devi solo evitare di stressarti inutilmente. Comunque, ti segno un po' di integratori minerali e vitamine, mi preoccupa il primo calore dopo tutti questi anni." dichiarò, mentre scriveva su un foglio una serie di lettere e i loro relativi dosaggi.  
"Quello preoccupa anche me." affermò, mentre si rivestiva.  
_Aiutami, se puoi._  
"Cosa ti preoccupa di preciso?" Gli stava prestando la massima attenzione.  
Vedere Iceman, come qualcuno l'aveva definito, sciogliersi era una cosa più unica che rara.  
"Oggi al lavoro è stato un inferno. Credevo di poter continuare a fare ciò che facevo come prima, ma è bastata una riunione ai piani alti. Mi guardavano come se..." venne interrotto.  
"È normale. Devi dare il tempo anche a loro di abituarsi alla tua nuova forma, ora sono tutti confusi dal tuo odore, appena si ricorderanno chi sei, si terranno alla larga come sempre."  
"Non sono solo gli alpha. Sono anche io diverso. Ho paura e non riesco a non voler accontentare gli alpha. Oggi per poco non dichiaravo guerra alla Lapponia, solo perché un giovane alpha era stato insistente su di un punto. Cosa accadrà quando andrò in calore?"  
"Di certo non potrai lavorare, quindi niente dichiarazione di guerra alla Lapponia." sorrisero entrambi, "Per ora dobbiamo solo pensare al primo calore, poi penseremo a trovarti un bravo alpha, così nessuno ti infastidirà più."  
Arrossì all'idea e al fastidio che quell'affermazione gli aveva procurato.  
_Cosa? No. Non voglio nessuno tra i piedi!_  
John sembrò leggergli nella mente.  
"Ascolta, un giorno avrai bisogno di un alpha accanto, non puoi andartene in giro come se nulla fosse e aspettarti che non tentino di legarsi a te con la forza. Sei un bell’uomo con una posizione e uno stipendio niente male, e lì fuori ci sono alpha dei bassifondi che non aspettano altro se non di possedere uno come te. Adesso puoi ancora scegliere un buon compagno, dopo rischi che ti capiti uno a caso o uno che si è fatto bene i conti in tasca. Sei disposto a rischiare?"  
"No, ma alla mia età dove trovo un alpha passabile?"  
"Sono sicuro che saprai come fare." ironizzò, "Solo evita di sequestrarlo!"


	2. Chapter 2

La mattina dopo la visita dal dottor Watson, Mycroft si sentiva in gran forma, grazie anche alle vitamine che stava prendendo.   
Alla fine, aveva accettato il suo nuovo stato di omega e aveva deciso di dedicarsi al compito più importante, trovare un compagno, con l'aiuto di Anthea.   
Sulla scrivania numerosi fascicoli coprivano tutta la superficie e Mycroft stava affrontando la ricerca di un alpha adatto, con la stessa meticolosa attenzione con la quale affrontava un sequestro o un attentato alla Corona.   
Erano già state escluse le donne alpha come possibili compagne, gli serviva un uomo che potesse coprirlo con il suo forte odore, tanto da tenere a bada tutti gli altri, senza necessariamente legarsi o stargli sempre vicino. Allo stesso tempo stava scartando i fascicoli di uomini con troppo testosterone, non poteva farsi sopraffare da gente solo muscoli e niente cervello.   
Anthea aveva fatto una prima selezione cercando tutti gli uomini alpha, di età compresa tra i quaranta e i cinquantacinque anni e con una posizione sociale elevata. La lista non era lunghissima, visto che di quell'età c'erano soprattutto vedovi di fresco, erano pochi gli uomini che non si erano già legati da giovani e ora cercavano un omega.   
Mycroft aveva cestinato alla velocità della luce un paio di fascicoli sui suoi colleghi, non era una buona idea, aveva già notato il tentativo da parte di alcuni di loro nell'intromettersi in affari di Stato ora che era più vulnerabile.   
Sfogliò una per una le cartelle correlate di foto, appunti generici e articoli di giornale.   
_Ma non esiste più un alpha decente in tutta la Gran Bretagna! Diamine avrò bisogno d'aiuto._  
Alle sei di sera, era immerso nel lavoro che richiedeva la sua attenzione e nella selezione di un compagno.   
_Ho bisogno di consiglio. Speriamo che non faccia lo stupido come l'ultima volta._  
Tre ore dopo era ancora immerso, questa volta con suo fratello, nelle varie cartelle.   
Chiedere aiuto a Sherlock in tale ricerca era la cosa migliore da fare, infatti, con un colpo d'occhio aveva eliminato i due terzi dei candidati e ora stava insistendo su l'unico uomo decente che aveva trovato nel mucchio.   
Mycroft non n’era assolutamente convinto.   
"No. Lui no!" era infastidito.   
"Mi hai chiesto aiuto come consulente d'incontri e ora che finalmente ho trovato la tua anima gemella ti rifiuti di conoscerla." Lo ammonì, mentre continuava a digitare qualcosa sul cellulare di John.   
_Sherlock mi dai almeno l'attenzione che merito, invece di farti i fatti tuoi con quel maledetto cellulare._  
"Ma hai visto che lavoro fa?" Non era proprio quello a farlo desistere dall'incontrarlo.   
"È un dignitoso proprietario di numerose fattorie, dove allevano sani maiali nutriti biologicamente. È stato nominato anche cavaliere del lavoro per la sua dedizione. John compra sempre la sua carne nella macelleria qui all'angolo." spiegò serio.   
"Sherlock smettila! Non voglio un cafone di campagna con uno sciocco nome comune. E poi, hai visto che naso ha? Pare il grugno di un maiale!" Non era neanche l'aspetto fisico a fargli ribrezzo.   
John intervenne nella discussione dalla cucina. "Non è che hai molta scelta, Mycroft."   
Si era allontanato dai fratelli Holmes e dalla Hudson un po' per volta e si era messo a risistemare la cucina. Mycroft non capiva il perché, ma Sherlock sembrava divertito da qualcosa e anche la donna pareva aver capito.   
"Allora, dovrai abbassare i tuoi standard. In questi fascicoli non c'è nessuno meglio di Tod O'Brien!" dichiarò Sherlock.   
Il portone al piano di sotto sbatté, facendo sobbalzare la signora Hudson. Anche Mycroft sembrava sorpreso dal fatto che qualcuno stesse facendo i gradini di corsa e stesse per entrare nel salottino.   
John aveva lasciato il portone aperto tra un battibecco e l'altro dei fratelli, su segnalazione muta di Sherlock; l'uomo che entrò nella stanza non era un ladro.   
L'investigatore Greg Lestrade irruppe, arma in pugno e la sua presenza venne seguita dal suo odore da alpha sudato.   
_Oh mamma, che odore piacevole e deciso!_  
"Qual è l'emergenza Sherlock?" Guardò i presenti e si rese conto che era stato preso nuovamente in giro dal consulente. "Sherlock, mi hai fatto correre fin qui e non c'è nessuna emergenza!?"   
"Garvin finalmente. Perché così di corsa?"   
Il poliziotto era furioso. "Mi hai scritto che c'era un'emergenza e di correre qui il prima possibile. Dove diavolo è l'emergenza?" urlava.   
John si avvicinò al suo omega, appena sentì il forte odore di Lestrade arrivargli alle narici, avvertiva il pericolo e il fatto che fosse armato non aiutava, questa era la volta buona che gli sparasse.   
Sherlock aveva fatto un altro dei suoi casini, ma questa volta c'era un motivo.   
"Ho risolto il tuo caso."   
"Quale caso? Non ti ho affidato nessun caso!"   
"Quello che si presenterà in settimana. Quando servite le banane nell'aria detentiva del distretto?" domandò facendo irritare ancora di più l'uomo.   
John manteneva la posizione tra l'amato e il poliziotto, più in là Mycroft si copriva il naso e la bocca con il fazzoletto non visto da Lestrade, che doveva essere uscito dalla palestra senza neanche farsi la doccia per la fretta. La tuta che indossava era impregnata del suo sudore da alpha, che iniziava a dare alla testa al più grande degli Holmes.   
"Quello che si presenterà... Scherzi? Ora ti sei messo a leggere anche il futuro... e poi cosa c'entrano le banane?" Non sapeva se ridere o prendere a pugni il suo consulente investigativo.   
"Non serve leggere il futuro per scoprire che la moglie del tuo pluriomicida sta organizzando l'evasione. Allora, mi dici quando servono le banane." era tranquillo e insistente.   
"Cosa! Evasione? E cosa c'entrano le stramaledette banane?" Continuava ad avere un tono di voce esasperato, ma almeno la voglia di strangolare Sherlock, per il procurato allarme, andava scemando.   
"È da qualche giorno che la moglie del tuo prigioniero compra decine di banane, non per mangiarle, le ho ritrovate nel cassonetto della spazzatura con dei fori precisi, e visto che nelle tue celle c'è solo un detenuto fisso per via degli interrogatori alla quale lo state sottoponendo da più di una settimana, significa che la signora ha trovato qualche sistema per nascondere degli attrezzi per l'evasione nelle banane. Credo che sappia pure come farle arrivare al detenuto. Quindi l'evasione si terrà il giorno in cui si mangiano banane!"   
_Ora ti sei messo a rovistare nella spazzatura Sherlock, se lo venisse a sapere mamma._  
"Scherzi? E non potevi dirmelo nei numerosi messaggi che mi hai mandato, invece di farmi correre qui? Pensavo al peggio." Maledì il giorno in cui l'aveva conosciuto.   
"Ah... Greyson..." iniziava ad annoiarsi.   
"Greg!" Lo corresse per la milionesima volta da quando lo conosceva.   
"In fondo, ti sei fatto una corsetta in più, già che eri in palestra."   
"Ero in compagnia e c'era il campo da tennis prenotato. Sono stato molto scortese a scappare via in quel modo, lasciando il mio compagno senza nessuno contro cui giocare."   
"In compagnia? Di chi?"   
"Non sono affari tuoi! Ora se permetti vado via. Forse, lo trovo ancora al circolo sportivo e riesco a farmi perdonare, e a riprendere da dove avevamo lasciato. Sherlock, con tutto il cuore, vaffanculo!"   
Si voltò per andare via e incrocio lo sguardo di Mycroft che aveva fatto in tempo a spostare il fazzoletto dal viso, per non sembrare offensivo.   
Lestrade era ancora rosso di rabbia, gli occhi neri e incandescenti come lava, ma in un attimo si calmo guardando l'elegante uomo sulla poltrona.   
"Mi perdoni signor Holmes. Non era mia intenzione urlare in questo modo."   
Così dicendo si allontanò senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'uomo, finché non fu troppo lontano.   
Sentirono il portone sbattere e l'odore nella stanza scomparire lentamente. Sherlock guardò Mycroft che pareva a disagio. "Tutto bene? Allora, cosa ne pensi?"   
L'uomo non capiva. "Cosa? Di cosa parli?"   
"Voi Holmes siete davvero lenti nell'afferrare le cose!" fece notare la signora Hudson.   
"Mycroft, cosa ne pensi di Lestrade? Sherlock l'ha fatto correre fin qui solo per te." aggiunse John.   
_Cosa? Ma siete impazziti tutti! Lestrade non... Lestrade non... Lestrade è diverso dai soliti alpha, lui non vuole legami._  
_È carino, questo è vero. E il suo odore è eccitante, per poco non mi sono messo in ginocchio a pregare di prendermi, ma non vorrà mai._  
"No. Non va bene! È un ufficiale di polizia, sembrerebbe che io abbia interessi personali per via del suo lavoro." Era una scusa poco credibile.   
"Come no? Per poco non vi saltavate addosso, quando vi siete guardati negli occhi. Non hai molta scelta caro fratello." Lo sguardo di Sherlock era deciso come non mai.   
"Troverò un alpha prima o poi." Era una speranza vana, dopo aver sentito l'odore di Greg.   
_Ma dove lo trovo uno meglio di lui?_  
"Spero che tu ci riesca, perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti copra con il suo odore il prima possibile. Se ti guardano così e non sei neanche in calore, non credo che resterai solo a lungo." Sapeva quello che diceva, meglio di quanto il fratello pensasse.   
"Troverò qualcuno presto." Lanciò uno sguardo ai fogli.   
Sherlock raccolse una foto.   
"O Lestrade, oppure Tod O'Brien, queste sono le tue uniche scelte. Devi sbrigarti a scegliere. Lestrade aveva l'odore di un omega non legato addosso, se non te ne sei accolto."   
"Sì, ho sentito. Ha fatto intendere che sta vedendo qualcuno."   
"Più precisamente, qualcuno che gioca a tennis, non un omega comune incontrato per caso, ma uno da circolo sportivo. Però, credo che tu sia ancora in tempo per cercare di sedurlo visto che Lestrade non è rimasto indifferente al tuo odore e al fatto che il tuo calore sarà tra poche settimane."   
_Non scherzare! È ancora presto. Ho smesso solo alcuni giorni fa con gli inibitori._  
"Cosa?"   
"Secondo te perché John si è allontanato dopo solo un'ora che eri qui? Tra qualche settimana farai impazzire tutti gli alpha del quartiere, quindi datti una mossa e corteggia Greyson..."   
"Greg!" precisò John.   
"Greg ora, sfrutta l'avvicinarsi del calore."   
"Ma non voglio legarmi a lui così presto. John non avevamo convenuto che era meglio far passare questo primo calore e poi decidere per un alpha?"   
_È tutto troppo veloce._   
"Sì, ma prima di scoprire che Greg aveva uno spasimante. Ora non c'è tempo da perdere. Conoscendolo non credo che pretenderà di legarsi se tu non vuoi. È abbastanza controllato, in fondo è stato sposato con una beta per anni senza mai tradirla o cercare il legame con un omega, quindi non si aspetterà che tu sia disponibile in un momento così delicato, come il tuo primo calore dopo anni. Mycroft, non perdere tempo e parla con lui, almeno per vedere se gli interessi." John era quasi paterno nel suo modo di parlare.   
Anche la signora si era messa a elogiare il poliziotto, ma Mycroft aveva già la mente proiettata al giorno dopo.   
L'aspettava una vera prova di coraggio, lui che era sempre stato quello dominante nei rapporti con le donne beta, ora doveva affrontare tutto ciò così velocemente. Sentiva lo stomaco bruciare e le budella contorcersi dalla paura.   
Gregory Lestrade, per quanto fosse l'uomo migliore sulla faccia della terra, ora lo terrorizzava. I suoi occhi incandescenti dicevano tanto di lui, docile come un agnellino e feroce come un leone famelico.   
_Speriamo che sotto a quel carattere controllato che ha di solito, non si nasconda un tradizionalista della peggior specie. Non vorrei che dopo tutta la fatica e l'impegno, mi ritrovassi dietro ai fornelli con un marmocchio che strilla._  
John sembrò leggergli nella mente, come al solito. "Mycroft, puoi stare tranquillo, se dovesse fare il bastardo, ci pensiamo noi." Era una promessa.

Tornando a casa nella sua berlina nera con autista, si scoprì a pensare a Greg in modo diverso dal solito.   
_Ok, vediamo i pro e i contro._  
_Greg è un uomo d'onore, non ha mai fatto nulla per il suo interesse personale sul lavoro. È un tipo passionale e istintivo, anche se non lo dà a vedere per quanto riguarda il suo essere alpha. Sta cercando un compagno non comune, altrimenti non sprecherebbe tempo a praticare uno sport che sicuramente ritiene noioso, come il tennis. Beh, è un tipo da calcio, birra e panini._  
_Dovrò educarlo a qualcosa di più consono al mio stile di vita._  
_Per quanto riguarda il suo aspetto, ha l'età giusta e un modo di fare galante di tanto in tanto, fisicamente poi è ... è sicuramente in forma lo si capisce da come gli stava bene quella tuta da ginnastica. Fisico asciugò e scolpito, solo un accenno di pancetta sempre per colpa di calcio, birra e panini._  
_Quando cenerà ogni sera con me, quella pancetta sparirà! Anche se non mi dispiace poi così tanto..._  
_Tutto sommato non è un cattivo partito. Ci farei la mia bella figura nelle serate di galà. Bravo Sherlock, sei riuscito a trovare l'unico con cui sarei disposto a passare alcuni anni se non il resto della mia vita. Avevo bisogno di un alpha solo per il periodo dei calori, ma credo che Greg me lo terrò a lungo se tutto va bene._

La mattina dopo, Mycroft prese il coraggio a due mani e scese dall'auto.   
Il distretto di polizia brulicava di alpha, per lo più poliziotti o criminali che venivano portati in cella. Erano pochi i beta e molto meno gli omega che lavoravano in quegli uffici. Di certo un omega non legato vicino al calore, non si vedeva mai aggirarsi in quei corridoi.   
L'uomo era già stato lì in passato, ma sempre con la sicurezza datagli dal sembrare un beta, invece ora era evidente a tutti cosa fosse veramente.   
Sherlock e John si erano raccomandati la sera prima di comportarsi in un determinato modo durante l'incontro con l'investigatore Lestrade.   
_Allora, ripassiamo tutto ciò che hanno detto quei due rompiscatole._  
_Punto uno, il vestito non è esageratamente costoso, in modo da non mettere in soggezione Greg con l'eccessiva eleganza. Le scarpe sono quelle un po' consumate dell'anno scorso, e niente gemelli o orologio da taschino... sembrò un contabile di basso livello. Tutto per mettere a suo agio l'ispettore e non svilirlo ostentando ricchezza e potere._  
_Quello sciocco voleva che indossassi una delle sue camicie viola, scherziamo... per chi mi ha preso? Un pavone che fa la ruota._  
_Sull'ombrello avrà avuto pure ragione, ma mi sento nudo senza poter stringere qualcosa tra le mani. Vorrà dire che troverò un oggetto da tenere in mano per scaricare la tensione nell'ufficio._  
_Punto due, evitare la Donovan. Potrebbe diventare pesante e ostile, in fondo gli uomini e le donne di questi uffici non sono nient'altro se non un branco di alpha che protegge il capo. Non prenderanno bene il fatto che un omega sia venuto a strusciarsi sul loro alpha dominante durante il lavoro._  
_Come non detto..._  
La donna dalla pelle scura si parò davanti all'uomo.   
"Signor Holmes, come mai da queste parti? È venuto a rimediare a qualche casino di Sherlock?" domandò, mentre scuoteva i ricci neri che spinsero il suo odore da alpha nella direzione dell'uomo.   
Mycroft sospettò che lo stesse facendo a posta, per vedere la sua reazione.   
In molti si erano girati per seguire la figura famigliare che percorreva gli spogli corridoi. Molti attratti dal suo odore pur essendo già legati, compresa la Donovan, che sembrava trovare divertente la situazione.   
"Ho sentito che è lui a rimediare ai vostri di casini. Avete già risolto il caso delle banane farcite d'attrezzi per l'evasione?"  
La donna subì il colpo con un'espressione animalesca.   
_Sono sempre Mycroft Holmes e so far male, non scordartelo carina!_  
"Sa, se non ci fosse questa nuova legge, in questo preciso momento dovrei sbatterla in un centro correzionale per omega e farla processare per utilizzo di sostanze illecite! Lei è un pericolo pubblico, ma sono sicura che Lestrade le darà una bella strigliata. È da una settimana che corre su e giù per la città a sedare risse, causate da omega che hanno deciso di smetterla con gli inibitori. È furioso per questo." ghignò all'idea di vedere Mycroft Holmes preso a male parole dal suo capo.   
_Cosa aveva detto Sherlock riguardo la Donovan? Mandala al diavolo e va avanti con il tuo compito._   
"Mi perdoni, ma ho fretta!" disse con freddezza, riprendendo a camminare verso la sua meta, l'ufficio dell'ispettore.   
Mentre si avvicinava alla porta aperta, le urla di Lestrade al telefono lo fecero desistere dal continuare con il suo piano.   
Stava urlando con qualche superiore sul fatto che i suoi uomini non fossero preparati alla situazione che si era creata, soprattutto a Londra, a causa degli omega non legati che stavano andando in calore impreparati e imprudenti.   
_Cazzo! Quanto urla. No, non posso legarmi a lui, è troppo aggressivo._  
_Credevo che fosse diverso, ma non mi pare dal comportamento che sta tenendo. In questo momento deve odiare gli omega con tutto se stesso, meglio se vado via._  
Mycroft stava per fare dietrofront, quando Greg lo vide dalla porta aperta del suo ufficio e lo invitò ad entrare con un gesto.   
L'uomo restò impietrito per qualche secondo, poi vide Greg mettere giù la cornetta del telefono.   
_Forza Mycroft! O entri oppure fuggi con la coda tra le gambe._  
Si fece forza ed entrò nell'ufficio.   
Lestrade si era alzato dalla sua poltrona per dargli il benvenuto. Era uno dei comportamenti da gentleman che Mycroft adorava nell'uomo.   
"Mycroft buongiorno. Quale buon vento la porta qui? Non mi dica che Sherlock ha combinato qualche altro pasticcio?" Era calmo, nulla a che vedere con il Greg di qualche secondo prima.   
"Non capisco perché ogni volta che vengo qui mi chiedete tutti se Sherlock ha fatto qualcosa?" domandò cercando di sembrare rilassato e alla mano.   
"Davvero non lo capisce?" disse scherzoso. Mycroft fece un sorriso a labbra chiuse per far capire che aveva afferrato, mentre chiudeva la porta per avere un po' di privacy.   
"Non la chiuda!" Lo pregò Greg nel panico.   
_Mi dispiace Lestrade, John si è raccomandato di incastrarti nel tuo ufficio e di costringerti a respirare il mio odore. Certo, non sarà facile neanche per me. La stanza è satura dei tuoi feromoni, sarà una guerra a chi mantiene il controllo più a lungo._  
"Preferirei conferire con lei in privato e non riguarda Sherlock o il nostro lavoro in generale."   
Si era posizionato davanti alla scrivania, l'altro gli aveva fatto cenno di sedersi, ma lui non voleva, troppo nervoso e poi si doveva mettere in mostra. In quel momento sentiva l'assenza del suo amato ombrello, vagò con gli occhi per l'ufficio in cerca di un oggetto da prendere fra le mani, su cui scaricare la tensione fingendo d'osservarlo, ma il posto era quasi spoglio.   
Lestrade si era lasciato cadere sulla poltrona, stava avvertendo l'odore di Mycroft, ma al contrario di tanti non finse di non averlo sentito.   
Fu, proprio l'ispettore a rompere il silenzio. "Vedo che anche lei ha deciso d'approfittare della nuova legge sulla regolarizzazione degli omega. Spero che conosca le regole fondamentali per la sua sicurezza? È una settimana che ho a che fare con alpha che fanno a botte per un omega in calore. Non capisco come sia venuto in mente al governo di fare una simile legge, senza preparare le forze dell'ordine alle conseguenze? I miei uomini alpha vanno in giro con le maschere antigas per la città, solo per evitare di perdere il controllo in presenza di omega in calore." Era nervoso mentre parlava di ciò.   
"Mi creda ispettore, non so neanche io come sia venuto loro in mente una legge simile." Il nervosismo era visibile anche in Mycroft.   
"Cosa posso fare per lei?"   
_E adesso? Cosa gli dico?_  
"Ero passato proprio per questo. La legge ha cambiato un po' di cose..."   
"Non lo dica a me! Sono stato costretto a cercare un omega, perché la settimana scorsa mi sono trovato ad avere a che fare con un omega minorenne in calore, durante una retata e per poco non perdevo il controllo. C'erano i miei colleghi con le maschere, altrimenti sarebbe stato un bel guaio. Di conseguenza ho deciso di trovare un compagno e ho avuto un colpo di fortuna l'altro giorno, perché un conoscente a cui dovevo un favore mi ha domandato se ero interessato a legarmi a lui. Ieri sera quando Sherlock mi ha fatto correre al 221 ero in sua compagnia. Stiamo cercando di conoscerci un po'." raccontò come se stesse esponendo un caso.   
Era chiaro che l'ispettore quand'era nervoso e a disagio -non capitava spesso- parlava tanto.   
_Ecco. Lo sapevo, ha già trovato qualcuno. Meglio se lascio perdere e mi risparmio l'umiliazione dell'essere rifiutato._  
"Mi perdoni. L'ho interrotta. Cosa stava dicendo?" chiese.   
"Non credo che abbia più importanza. Chiedo perdono per il disturbo. Buona giornata ispettore." Era evidentemente abbattuto.   
Aprì la porta, doveva allontanarsi dall'ufficio, iniziava ad avvertire un senso di vertigine e dolorosa consapevolezza.   
_Ok, dove ho messo il fascicolo di Tod O'Brien? Non ho scelta, cosa credevo di ottenere? Sono arrivato tardi_.  
"Aspetti Mycroft!"   
Si fermò obbedendo istintivamente a quella richiesta decisa, ma poi si rese conto che era libero di fare come voleva.   
Uscì e imboccò un corridoio con passo svelto.   
Greg lo stava raggiungendo quasi correndo, ma Mycroft si sentiva stranamente emotivo e voleva solo andarsi a nascondere nella sua auto.   
"Aspetti!”, afferrò il braccio dell'uomo costringendolo a voltarsi e a guardarlo negli occhi. "Perché è venuto qui se non ha nulla da dirmi?"   
_No. Ti prego, facciamo finta di niente. Lasciami la mia dignità Greg._  
Spostò lo sguardo deciso a non rispondere.   
Greg notò i suoi colleghi passare e spinse l'uomo in una sala interrogatori per non fargli subire certe occhiatacce.   
"Allora, mi dice perché è venuto?" intimò l'uomo e l'altro sentì quasi il bisogno di sottomettersi.   
_E adesso che gli racconto? Coraggio... male che vada, ti ride dietro solo per il resto della vita._  
"Volevo chiederle se fosse interessato a legarsi... con me." La voce gli tremava e non riusciva a guardare l'ispettore senza abbassare lo sguardo.   
_Ora scoppia a ridere!_  
"Se me l'avesse detto un paio di giorni fa... Comunque, ho preso già un impegno con un altro omega. Però non c'è nulla di definitivo, ci stiamo solo frequentando." C'era uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi e non era compassione per quel povero sventurato che si trovava davanti.   
_Eccolo qua! Un piede in due scarpe. Vuole vedere chi gli offre di più._  
"Perché non ci vediamo a cena Mycroft?" propose.   
"Senta ispettore, è chiaro che ha già qualcuno. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo. E soprattutto non competerò con un altro per conquistarla. Non è così che vanno le cose. Sono gli alpha che competono per un omega!"   
_Ma cosa sto dicendo? Non voglio essere conquistato in nessun modo. Voglio solo questo alpha._  
"Peccato, io volevo darle la possibilità di conoscerci e capire se siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro." Lestrade aveva assunto un tono sensuale che fece tremare le lunghe gambe di Mycroft.   
_Certo che siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro idiota. L'ha detto Sherlock! E quello che dice Sherlock è la sacrosanta verità._  
Lestrade si accorse di tenere ancora stretto il braccio dell'uomo, lo lasciò facendo scendere la mano per tutta la lunghezza della manica accarezzando il tessuto per poi sfiorargli le dita rigide della mano e sentendolo sussultare. Aveva capito da subito che l'averlo trascinato in una stanza semi buia era stato un azzardo, l'uomo era più rigido del solito e il nervosismo stava stimolando le sue ghiandole sudorifere. Se gli avesse sciolto la cravatta e sbottonato il colletto della camicia, non avrebbe avuto la forza di resistere a legarsi sul tavolo degli interrogatori. Si controllo, era superiore a certi istinti e attese una risposta da Mycroft.  
_Adesso cosa faccio? Punto tre, lasciagli prendere l'iniziativa, vorrà sentirsi cacciatore._  
_Mi sono fatto praticamente inseguire e ora sembra che mi voglia saltare al collo per come lo fissa. Se non si sente cacciatore adesso, non so proprio come fare._  
_Il problema è l'altro omega. Non posso rischiare che mi usi come ruota di scorta._  
"Lestrade, lei è una brava persona, ma io non credo di poter accettare un appuntamento sapendo che sta vedendo qualcun’altro!", il tono era deciso o quasi.   
"Sarebbe solo per un po'. La persona che sto vedendo mi ha fatto un favore in passato e ora mi dispiacerebbe non tentare di ricambiarlo. Il primo incontro non è stato granché e il fatto di averlo terminato per colpa di Sherlock, ha lasciato alcune cose in sospeso. Sarà necessario un secondo incontro perché io possa decidere cosa fare.", era dispiaciuto.   
"Ma ieri sera non è tornato da lui, dopo l'irruzione a casa di Sherlock?"   
_Hai detto che dovevi recuperare e farti perdonare dal tuo amico?_  
"Dopo averla incontrata e dopo aver visto quello che stavate facendo, era già tanto se ho ritrovato la strada di casa. Mycroft, non sono così stupido come Sherlock dice. Ho capito quasi subito il motivo della mia presenza lì e perché ero stato chiamato così di corsa all'ora in cui di solito sono in palestra. Sherlock poteva telefonare prima o oggi per dirmi dell'evasione, non c'era tutta quella fretta, se non si trattava di vedere come mi comportavo in sua presenza." era arrossito.   
"Lui non ha mai detto che lei è uno sciocco. Anzi, ha molta stima, ma non è bravo ad ammettere queste cose."   
_Nessuno lo è nella mia famiglia_.   
"Allora, accetta il mio invito?" Era deciso e insistente.   
_Non riesco più a resistere al suo odore, devo uscire di qui prima di saltagli addosso._  
"Sì, va bene."   
_Ora usciamo, ti prego._  
"Mycroft, mi fa un favore? Lasci perdere i consigli di quei due e metta quei bei completi con i gemelli e tutto il resto. Io li adoro." Mycroft capì subito che ci stava provando.   
Il rischio di finire spalmati sul tavolo interrogatori era una cosa certa.   
"Va bene. Ora devo andare."   
_Lasciami uscire. Ti scongiuro._  
"La nazione non si controlla da sola." scherzò Lestrade, aprendogli la porta e godendosi un'ultima volta l'odore caldo e accogliente dell'uomo.   
Arrivare alla berlina fu un'impresa.   
_Dannazione, ma cosa mi è preso? Dovevo fare più resistenza, non dovevo fargli passare il fatto che vede un altro_.  
_E poi, chi è questo corteggiatore misterioso?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Spero che tu non sia andato vestito così da Lestrade?" Lo riprese Sherlock.  
Era chino su un microscopio in cucina, una volta tanto non era in vestaglia, pur non avendo casi.   
Mycroft si era cambiato a casa e ora era così agitato da non sapere come impiegare quell'ora in attesa di ricevere la telefonata dell'ispettore. Non avevano deciso dove passare la serata, si era parlato di cena e per sicurezza aveva prenotato in uno dei ristoranti cinque stelle dove cenava spesso.   
Si era preparato a tutti gli scenari possibili, era il suo modo di fare, non sarebbe andato fuori con un alpha impreparato a qualsiasi eventualità.   
"Non sono andato così da Lestrade, avevo indossato ciò che mi avevate consigliato. Solo che lui mi preferisce con abiti eleganti. Ha capito che avevo dato ascolto a voi e ha detto di non seguire i vostri consigli!" disse soddisfatto di aver trovato qualcuno capace di tenere testa al grande consulente investigativo.   
"E bravo Lestrade, è più sveglio di quel che vuol far credere. Spero che si sia comportato bene? Ultimamente lo vedo un po' su di giri, sarà per colpa dei pretendenti che tentano di sedurlo. Hai già scoperto chi è l'altro?" domandò sollevando lo sguardo.   
Anche John, seduto davanti al suo portatile, sembrava interessato alla risposta.   
"Non penserai che lo stia facendo controllare dai miei uomini?" Fece la faccia offesa, ma durò poco.   
_Diavolo, sono così scontato?_  
Era irritato. "Sì, è vero. Lo sto facendo seguire. Devo scoprire chi è il mio avversario, prima di trovare il modo di annientarlo."   
_Da quando sono diventato così geloso? Ah sì, da stamane. Lui è mio!_  
Qualcuno bussò al portone, mentre John si raccomandava di comportarsi in un determinato modo con Lestrade, dopo aver visto con quanta terribile decisione aveva intenzione di conquistare Greg e allontanare qualsiasi spasimante. Sospettava che l'ispettore non prendesse bene il fatto di essere sorvegliato dagli uomini di Mycroft.   
"Tranquillo, non serve dirmi di fare l'omega sottomesso, mi comporto già in questo modo da ..." venne interrotto.   
"Chi sarebbe l'omega sottomesso? Non Sherlock temo." La voce allegra, ma leggermente nervosa di Lestrade colse tutti di sorpresa.   
La signora Hudson aveva aperto il portone e l'aveva fatto salire di sopra, mentre lei era rientrata nel suo appartamento.   
_Cosa ci fai qui Greg?_  
"Grey, come mai da queste parti? Non mi pare che ci siano nuovi casi, altrimenti lo saprei." disse, mentre percorreva con lo sguardo il suo corpo per rubare più informazioni possibili sulle intenzioni dell'uomo. Sorrise, Lestrade gli pareva cotto a puntino a causa di suo fratello, doveva iniziare a memorizzare il nome del suo futuro cognato.   
"Greg! Imparerai mai il mio nome Sherlock? No, non ci sono casi. E un giorno mi dovrai dire chi ti passa le informazioni dalla centrale." Battibecco con il consulente investigativo, non prima di aver gettato un'occhiata lussuriosa a Mycroft.   
Tra una frase e l'altra, si era inumidito ripetutamente le labbra.   
"Allora, hai deciso dove portare il mio amato fratello?" Stranamente la frase non suonava sarcastica.   
"No." Si rivolse all'uomo che era in evidente agitazione. "Dove preferisce andare Mycroft?" chiese insicuro.   
_Dai, rispondi. Non morde... o non dovrebbe farlo per ora..._  
"Io avrei prenotato in un ristorante in centro, se per lei non è un problema?" L'emozione era evidente anche in lui.   
"Non credo di potermelo permettere con il mio stipendio." specifico, in fondo era lui che doveva dimostrare di essere capace di prendersi cura di un omega.   
Sherlock s'intromise. "Ancora vi date del lei? Rilassatevi un po'."   
John l'ammonì con lo sguardo, ma lui continuò con sciocche domande che costrinsero i due a decidere finalmente di andare via.   
Una volta usciti, Sherlock sospirò. "Speriamo che Myc ritrovi un po' delle sue cellule grigie durante la serata o sarà una cena noiosa."   
John si avvicinò al tavolo dove l'altro stava esaminando dei vetrini e posandogli il mento sulla spalla sussurrò: "Non credo che Greg sia interessato alla conversazione, visto come si leccava le labbra." Accarezzò il collo con il naso, gustando l'odore che le ghiandole secernevano, dove erano ancora presenti i segni dei denti dell'ultimo calore.   
"Se si legano, dovrò iniziare a imparare il suo nome." si lamentò.   
"Ora non ci pensare. Andiamo in camera." Lo voltò e baciò.   
"Secondo te, perché è venuto qui Lestrade?" domandò, staccandosi dalle sue labbra.   
"In cerca di consigli per la serata. Ora vieni qui." L'altro si divincolò nuovamente dalle braccia forti di John.   
"Sherlock, cosa ti prende? È per quello che ha detto Mycroft la settimana scorsa?" chiese serio.   
Sherlock si allontanò da lui. "No, non è per quello. E solo che non mi va stasera, ho ancora delle muffe da esaminare..."   
"Ascolta, non mi sono legato a te perché attratto dal calore, ma perché ti desideravo dal primo momento in cui ci siamo incontrati. Ciò che ha detto Mycroft, riguarda solo il calore e credo che in fondo sia normale il nostro comportamento in quei periodi, non mi sembra di averti mai costretto a fare qualcosa che tu non voglia fare. La dimostrazione te la do adesso, vado a dormire. Se non vuoi, non ti costringerò di certo a fare l'amore." Non era irritato, ma si sentiva offeso dal fatto che Sherlock pensasse che il loro rapporto si basasse esclusivamente sul legame dovuto al calore.   
Andò a letto e passò un'ora a chiedersi cosa avesse sbagliato con il suo uomo, per poi scivolare lentamente nel sonno. Dopo qualche ora sentì le mani di Sherlock abbracciarlo da dietro. "John scusami, ho preso peggio di quel che pensassi le parole di Myc. Ti amo e non perché sei il mio alpha, ma perché anche io ti ho desiderato dal primo momento. Il calore è stato solo una scusa per farti mio." Le parole erano di una tale dolcezza che non le si poteva ignorare.   
John sapeva bene che lui non si sarebbe mai più mostrato così vero, presto avrebbe indossato di nuovo la sua maschera fatta di cinismo.   
"Tu hai fatto me tuo? Credevo fosse il contrario." Si era girato per poterlo stringere a sé.   
"Ti lascio solo credere che sia tu il dominante, ma in realtà sono io." Gli sali sopra bloccando le braccia del dottore contro il cuscino.   
John lo lasciò fare, di solito era lui a prendere l'iniziativa, a stimolarlo e a provocarlo, anche se i ruoli poi cambiavano, non erano la classica coppia a letto. Difficilmente gli alpha maschi amavano essere penetrati dai loro omega, ma per John era una cosa piacevole, soprattutto perché amava Sherlock e ogni singola parte del suo corpo.   
"Tu sei tutto mio. Solo mio." Mise in chiaro, mentre iniziava a baciarlo e a far scivolare le mani sul suo petto coperto da una maglietta verde militare, una rimanenza nel suo armadio di quand'era nell'esercito.   
"Il mio bel soldatino!" John provò ad afferrargli i fianchi con le mani ora libere, ma l'altro lo ammonì. "Giù le mani soldato Watson, è il tuo comandante che te lo ordina!"   
"Sì signore, agli ordini signore!" Non aveva mai usato quella frase sospirandola e fremendo d'eccitazione.   
Sherlock continuava ad accarezzarlo al di sopra degli indumenti, senza accennare minimamente a spogliarlo, era il suo modo di farlo impazzire.   
John lo lasciò fare per minuti che sembravano infiniti e solo quando oramai sembrava poter raggiungere l'orgasmo solo a un altro tocco, si sentì sollevare la maglietta. Accompagnò i movimenti che Sherlock faceva per sfilargli il pigiama, senza capire quando l'altro si fosse spogliato.   
Continuava a stare su di lui nudo e famelico quanto un alpha, solo allora guardandolo in penombra sentì la mancanza delle sue labbra perfette.   
Si sollevò e conquistò la sua bocca e fu un nuovo oblio lungo minuti fatti di pezzetti di eternità.   
I corpi si accarezzavano leggeri e le mani si intrecciavano con forza.   
John si lasciò spingere sul cuscino, accompagnato dalle meravigliose labbra dell'altro, le dita che si scioglievano dal loro intreccio e quelle del moro si infilavano tra le labbra e due nella bocca del medico che le accolse come se fosse ancora la lingua dell'uomo.  
"John, apri le gambe." Gli alito eccitato, mentre lo fissava e sentiva le sue dita riscaldate dalla bocca e dalla saliva.   
John obbedì, sentendo un fremito lungo la schiena, era un misto di paura e desiderio.   
Le dita vennero usate per dilatare leggermente l'apertura dell'uomo, che non era fatta come quella di Sherlock, adatta ad accogliere un membro anche lontano dal calore. Fece una breve smorfia di fastidio quando si spinsero più in profondità nel suo corpo, ma poi afferrando le labbra dell'uomo nelle sue, dimenticò ciò che stava accadendo lì sotto.   
"Ti piace?" domandò divertito Sherlock quando lo senti inarcare la schiena in cerca di un contatto più profondo.   
"Sì. Mi piace da matti." La voce era rotta dall'estasi e faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.   
Sherlock non aspettava altra risposta per potersi insinuare in lui. Sfilò le dita e iniziò ad avvicinarsi con il suo pene all'apertura, dovette usare un po' di forza per dare una prima lenta spinta e introdursi in lui. John si ribellò per un secondo, completamente indeciso se urlare per il fastidio o l'eccitazione crescente.   
Il consulente investigativo, diede altre leggere spinte, finché non si sentì completamente avvolto nel caldo corpo di John, solo allora si lasciò andare ad un verso animalesco tra un respiro affannoso e l'altro.   
L'odore che emanavano entrambi li stava portando a perdere ogni freno inibitore. Le spinte divennero più veloci tanto che il dottore mugugnava indeciso se dire: più forte o piano. Preferì stare zitto, quando sentì Sherlock iniziare a lavorare con una mano sul suo pene accompagnando i movimenti del bacino.   
Lo vide contrarsi dal piacere, mentre dava due ultime spinte profonde e feroci nel suo amante, per poi uscire e dopo qualche secondo di sfinimento, sistemarsi più in basso con il corpo, così da prendere in bocca il membro dell'altro.   
Sherlock sentiva il nodo alla base del pene di John volersi sciogliere, ma non poteva accadere fuori dal suo calore e continuò a muovere le labbra e la lingua per portarlo al culmine.   
L'altro si contorceva dal piacere, ma era ancora presente, tanto che afferrò l'uomo per non venirgli in bocca, riportandolo al suo petto e baciandolo, per poi abbandonarsi entrambi alla stanchezza.   
Passarono diversi minuti, prima di sentire la voce del moro dire: "Allora, chi è il dominante tra di noi?"  
L’altro rise, non gli importava perché l'amava oltre ogni convenzione sociale.

Il viaggio nella Berlina era stato sereno, se così si poteva dire di un alpha che parlava in continuazione, per il nervosismo e di un omega che tentava di non strofinarsi addosso all’uomo.   
_Mi gira la testa. Non è normale che subisca così facilmente il suo fascino. Per fortuna siamo arrivati._

Seduti a tavola nell'elegante ristorante, le cose non andavano meglio.   
I camerieri avevano dato la lista dei vini a Lestrade, ma era stato Mycroft a ordinare.   
_Solo perché ora sono un omega, non posso più scegliere cosa bere? Dannate leggi sessiste!_   
"Non sono molto bravo con i vini, di solito bevo birra o whisky. Dovrà occuparsene lei Mycroft in futuro, sempre se continuiamo a vederci." Sembrò voler arrossire alla dichiarazione che tra loro ci fosse un futuro.   
"Non potrò ordinare più vino o alcolici, la legge non permette agli omega di bere senza il permesso del loro alpha."   
"Che legge stupida!" L'aveva detto con un tono deciso.   
_Davvero Greg sei così permissivo?_   
"Stia attento, se qualcuno la sente le tolgono il distintivo."   
Sorrise. Lestrade sorrideva spesso e sempre guardando l'altro negli occhi.   
_Greg, sei bellissimo. Ti voglio. Adesso cosa mi prende? Non è possibile che io mi lasci andare a certi pensieri._   
"Ha deciso cosa prendere Gregory?"   
"Deciderei, se capissi cosa c'è scritto su questo menu.", osservò i diversi nomi di piatti francesi elencati.   
"Gregory, se non le piace questo posto, può dirmelo?"   
"Possiamo darci del tu? E potrebbe chiamarmi Greg?", chiese allungandosi sul tavolo.   
"Certo Greg." Era strano usare quel diminutivo in modo così diretto, anche se nei suoi pensieri già lo faceva.   
"Mycroft, non mi piace la cucina francese, ma se a te piace allora farò il possibile per apprezzarla." Sospirò, ammettendo una sorta di sconfitta.   
_È la cosa più giusta che potevi dirmi Greg._  
"Andiamo dove vuoi tu." disse docilmente, perso nei suoi occhi.   
Lasciarono il ristorante e Greg chiese all'autista di Mycroft di portarli un po' in giro e di trovare un locale che preparasse cibo d'asporto. L'autista sorrise all'idea del cibo d'asporto nella Berlina o tra le mani del suo capo e l'altro notò una certa complicità con l'ispettore.   
_Forse, dovrei smettere di far caricare la gente in auto dal mio autista? Scommetto che parlano di calcio quando lo mando a prendere._  
Fece anche un gesto con la mano, una volta seduti sui comodi sedili posteriori e il guidatore alzò il separé lasciando che avessero un po' di privacy.   
_E adesso cosa ha intenzione di fare?_  
Mycroft iniziò a sentirsi nervoso più di prima, era come se lo spazio intorno a lui si restringesse e Greg lo guardava dritto negli occhi. Erano seduti di lato e il ginocchio dell'uno toccava quello dell'altro. Era un tocco caldo e senza pretese.   
"Mycroft, mi sono reso conto che non so molto di te. Tranne che hai rotto il giocattolo preferito di Sherlock da bambino e lui ancora ce l'ha con te."   
_E adesso cosa gli racconto? Non posso parlare del mio lavoro o della mia vita privata inesistente._  
"Non c'è molto da sapere. Quando non lavoro, mi godo le piccole soddisfazioni della vita, come il cibo e i vestiti d'alta sartoria.", la tensione iniziale si stava allentando.   
"Mi piace il vestito che indossi questa sera." Fece scivolare lo sguardo lungo tutto il corpo dell'uomo, c'era della sensualità in quel movimento d'occhi.  
"È uno dei miei preferiti. Lo indosso solo per occasioni importanti."   
_L'ho indossato solo per te!_  
Greg sorrise soddisfatto e lui non poté far altro che imitarlo.   
"E prima di essere ciò che sei? Com'era il giovane Mycroft?" Era curioso.   
"Prima di andare all'università ero un omega come tanti. Io e Sherlock abbiamo studiato a casa. Nostra madre ci voleva tenere al sicuro e voleva istruirci per bene, non ammetteva debolezze, era lei l'alpha. Ci ha cresciuti per essere in grado di badare a noi stessi anche se siamo omega. Non c'è molto altro da dire, in seguito per frequentare l'università abbiamo preso entrambi gli inibitori e il resto è storia." Aveva abbassato lo sguardo.   
"Dev'essere stato difficile accettare di essere un omega, poi con una madre che aveva aspettative diverse sul vostro futuro?" domandò, vedendolo perso nei ricordi.   
"È stato complicato, ma ha fatto di me la persona che sono. Forse, sarebbe stato più facile se avessi accettato prima la mia natura..."   
"Non saremmo qui insieme se tu l'avessi fatto!" disse sorridente, costringendo anche l'altro a sorridere.   
"E tu? Dev'essere stato più facile come alpha?" sviò la conversazione su Greg.   
"Non proprio, può capitare che alcuni alpha non raggiungano la loro seconda maturità sessuale da ragazzini, ma verso i diciannove anni. Io sono uno di quelli. Credo di essere stato più controllato come alpha in seguito, proprio per questo motivo. Ho anche sposato una beta di cui mi ero innamorato al liceo, perché non mi interessava il legame con un omega, poi le cose sono andate come sono andate... Però non ho mai avuto molti problemi con l'odore che emanano gli omega, lo avvertivo, ma non mi spingeva a cercare di conquistare qualcuno di cui non sapevo nulla. Solo ultimamente mi sento molto attratto dagli ormoni, forse dovevo aspettare la persona giusta.” Sfiorò il ginocchio di Mycroft con la mano, per poi portarla sul suo.   
"Mi dispiace per il tuo matrimonio. Spero che tu possa trovare l'omega giusto per te. Il legame è per tutta la vita nella maggior parte dei casi."   
"Credo di averlo trovato." Accennò un sorriso e voltò lo sguardo in una direzione indefinita.   
_Oh Dio, fa che non parli di quell'altro. Sarò un bravo omega per Greg, se posso averlo solo per me._  
_Forse, dovrei smettere di farlo pedinare dai miei uomini? Usare MI6 per risalire a tutto ciò che ha fatto negli ultimi giorni non è stata una buona idea. Ci penserò dopo aver scoperto chi è l'altro._  
L'auto si fermò in una zona della città non facilmente riconoscibile.   
Greg scese e Mycroft lo seguì senza far domande.   
Da quel punto si poteva passeggiare tranquillamente senza l'eccessivo trambusto delle auto, infatti molte famigliole e coppie camminavano approfittando della serata primaverile.   
Lungo un ampio marciapiede si trovavano numerosi localini, dove profumi di cibi da tutto il mondo si mescolava.   
"Hai fame Mycroft?"   
_No dai, non roba fritta e piena di grassi... Addio linea!_  
"Solo un po'." rispose, mentre camminavano fianco a fianco e il lieve strusciare del braccio di Greg con il suo, gli donava una sicurezza e un senso di protezione, diversi dal solito.   
Si sedettero su una panchina, solo del cibo preso in diversi locali, a dividerli. Cenarono continuando a parlare, soprattutto Mycroft che così aveva una buona scusa per non esagerare con il contenuto delle diverse confezioni di cartone.   
Alla fine i discorsi caddero su cose poco importanti che dette da Greg sembravano vitali.   
_Greg, Greg, Greg... Perché non ti ho notato prima?_  
"Non ti piacciono le patatine?" gli domandò, mentre gliene portava una con ketchup e maionese alle labbra.   
Greg aveva notato un comportamento restio nell'uomo nell'usare le mani nude per mangiare, così ne approfitto, ma Mycroft sembrò aver afferrato il senso di quel gesto e prese la patatina con i denti portando le labbra a sfiorare la punta delle dita dell'ispettore.   
_Hai anche un buon sapore e non solo un buon odore._  
_Se non hai capito che ti voglio, allora sei un pessimo poliziotto._  
Ripeterono quel gesto diverse volte, trovando la cosa eccitante, eppure molto naturale. Era molto comune vedere un alpha accompagnare del cibo alle labbra del suo omega.   
Fu una serata stupenda e alla fine nessuno dei due voleva rincasare.   
"Non mi hai detto perché sei venuto qui da Sherlock stasera?" domandò Mycroft scendendo dalla sua auto e notando le luci spente in casa del fratello e del cognato.   
"Quello che sei venuto a fare tu." ammise sarcastico.   
Lestrade aveva lasciato la sua auto in Baker Street, e prima di andare a recuperarla, tentò un approccio più diretto.   
"Buonanotte Mycroft, spero di rivederti presto." disse mentre si avvicinava a lui facendolo urtare con la schiena contro la Berlina.   
Si allungò verso la ghiandola destra dell'uomo, mentre l'altro chinava il capo istintivamente di lato esponendola il più possibile, e posò un bacio su quel punto.   
_Aiuto. Non lo farà qui per strada?_  
_È solo un bacio per fortuna. Però, quanto sei dolce Greg..._  
Si lasciarono, entrambi insoddisfatti, ma certi che ci sarebbe stato tempo per rimediare.


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft si osservò allo specchio per diversi minuti. Era vestito più o meno come la sera prima, si era limitato ad indossare solo una camicia diversa e della biancheria pulita, il vestito tre pezzi era lo stesso e ancora poteva sentire il profumo di frittura e di Lestrade su di esso.   
L'aveva indossato per proteggersi dagli sguardi dei suoi colleghi al lavoro, ma sentiva uno strano orgoglio nel farlo. Stava conquistando Greg e ne era più che felice, non credeva che nascesse così una relazione tra alpha e omega.   
Tutto ciò che riguardava Greg sapeva di dolce e genuino, c'era anche molto di protettivo in lui e dimostrava una forza che non aveva nulla di oppressivo o violento, come in molti alpha.   
Portò il braccio coperto dalla pregiata stoffa sotto al proprio naso per ispirare il buon odore di Greg nel punto in cui l'aveva più volte toccato durante la grassa cena.   
_Ha un buon profumo, non ho mai sentito nulla di meglio. Com'è possibile che mi piaccia così tanto? Vorrei tanto rivederlo adesso, almeno per dirgli che sono stato bene e poi chi sa... Magari ci scappa un bacio?_  
_Dai Mycroft, smettila di sognare ad occhi aperti. Però, che male vuoi che faccia immaginare noi due insieme, magari con un bambino in futuro... Ora sto esagerando._  
Si decise ad uscire di casa per andare al lavoro, ma lungo il tragitto la voglia di rivederlo aumentava e si rivolse all'autista: "Dirigiti verso il dipartimento di polizia, evita di fermarti troppo vicino all'entrata."   
L'autista eseguì con un sorriso sornione che a Mycroft diede fastidio.   
_Dovrò cambiare autista, se inizia a mancarmi di rispetto._  
Parcheggiati lungo il marciapiede, lontani dall'entrata principale, cercò con lo sguardo Greg dall'interno dell'auto, ma non vide né lui né la sua auto.   
_Non è arrivato. Aspetto qualche minuto e poi vado via._  
Sobbalzò quando le nocche di una mano bussarono sul vetro dal lato opposto al suo. La figura era visibile solo all'altezza della vita e Mycroft riprendendo fiato qualche attimo per lo spavento, non ne riconobbe la giacca chiara, troppo preso dal fatto di essere stato scoperto.   
Decise di scendere e vedete chi l'aveva interrotto, la persona che si ritrovò di fronte, era proprio quella che cercava con tanta attenzione.   
"Cosa fai? Mi sorvegli?" disse serio, quasi irritato.   
"No... io..." non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere, gli venne istintivo abbassare la testa e esporre un lato della gola.   
L'altro sorrise divertito. "Ehi, guarda che scherzavo."   
Mycroft tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mantenendo basso lo sguardo preso alla sprovvista. Era impreparato a quell'incontro, ciò che aveva immaginato era più una romantica fantasia che un ipotetico scenario su come si dovessero svolgere gli eventi, non era da lui.   
_Nessuno mi può prendere così di sorpresa. Dove ho la testa?_  
L'altro si era avvicinato con passo felpato e quando l'uomo del Governo risollevò il viso, se lo ritrovò a pochi centimetri.   
"Come mai da queste parti? Non sarà per Sherlock?" chiese quasi deluso, temeva che la presenza dello Holmes fosse dovuta esclusivamente ai guai causati dal fratello minore.   
"No, non c'entra neanche questa volta." Un sorriso ebete apparve sul viso prima dell'uno e poi dell'altro.   
_Greg non credo servano i sottotitoli per spiegarti cosa io ci faccia qui alle otto di mattina._  
"Devo parlarti, possiamo salire in auto?" chiese Greg dopo qualche secondo in cui sembrava essersi perso negli occhi chiari dell'altro.   
Mycroft vide un'aria grave scendere sull'investigatore e lo invitò con un movimento elegante della mano a salire in auto. Greg si infilò dentro e ripeté il gesto della sera prima all'autista e l'altro eseguì, isolando la coppia, grazie al separé.   
Una volta comodo, con il ginocchio piegato sul sedile in modo da guardarsi negli occhi, Greg sembrò pensieroso, ma non accennava a parlare.   
_Ora mi dice che non mi vuole più. Farà il solito discorsetto del restiamo amici, ecc..._  
_Devo metterlo a suo agio e fargli sputare il rospo, questa attesa è snervante._  
"Greg, cosa ti preoccupa? Puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi. È per ieri sera?"  
_Da quand'è che sono così dolce?_  
Solo a quell'ultima domanda Lestrade si scosse e tornò a sorridere.   
"Non è per ieri sera. Sono stato bene, molto bene. E tu?" Lo stava fissando in attesa di una conferma. In attesa di più conferme.  
"Sì, anch'io sono stato bene e mi piacerebbe ripetere la serata, se anche a te va?", arrossì.   
Greg era il primo a vedere Mycroft in quello stato, rosso in volto e tanto nervoso da produrre ferormoni in quantità industriale. Stava sudando e lo stava facendo anche l'ispettore, l'auto oramai era pregna di quel profumo da alpha eccitato già dalla sera prima e anche l'odore da omega era forte, eppure Mycroft riusciva a mantenere il controllo, ma l'altro sembrava voler cedere.   
"Mycroft?"   
"Sì"   
"Posso?", si spinse verso l'omega.   
L'uomo non sapeva cosa rispondere quando se lo ritrovò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra. Il suo profumo lo inebriò e fu istintivo rispondere: "Greg, puoi fare...", l'altro gli sfiorò le labbra impedendogli di continuare.   
Le labbra si toccarono, ma non ci fu un vero e proprio bacio, Greg sembrava in attesa di qualcosa, l'altro non seppe di cosa, ma chiuse gli occhi a quella sensazione calda e solo dopo l'altro mosse le labbra in un vero ed eccitante bacio. Greg voleva che si lasciasse andare da bravo omega.   
_Greg... Greg... Greg..._  
Mycroft lo fece, si lasciò andare, nella sua testa solo il nome caldo, forte e piacevole dell'ispettore. Poteva fargli tutto quello che voleva sul sedile di quell'auto e lui non si sarebbe ribellato, oramai gli apparteneva.   
Quando si staccò dalle sue labbra, Greg iniziò a strofinarsi guancia a guancia, per poi fare la stessa cosa lungo il collo, attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio forte. Mycroft impiegò qualche istante a capire cosa stesse facendo, lo stava segnando con il suo odore, gli sarebbe rimasto addosso per tutto il giorno -e forse anche dopo la doccia- così che in ufficio nessuno l'avrebbe più guardato storto o con troppo interesse.   
Mentre Greg continuava a stringerlo e a strofinare la sua pelle esposta sull'uomo senza mai toccarlo troppo esplicitamente, c'era ancora un rispetto reverenziale nei suoi confronti, Mycroft trovò un po' di concentrazione per mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto. "Era questo che volevi dirmi?", sorrise estasiato.   
L'altro smise di strofinare la guancia sul collo dell'altro e come se fosse stato punto da un'ape tornò al suo posto.   
_Oh cazzo, cosa ho detto? Perché ha smesso? Dannata bocca._  
"No, non era questo che volevo dirti, ma si tratta dell'altro omega che sto vedendo. Stasera lo incontrerò per l'ultima volta per spiegargli che non posso accettare la sua proposta, credo di doverglielo." Era tornato a essere cupo come prima.   
_No, non devi vederlo! Adesso sei solo mio. Esistono i telefoni, non lo sai? Puoi dirglielo senza stargli vicino._  
"Ti dà fastidio?" domandò abbattuto.   
"Fa' ciò che ritieni necessario. È giusto che risolvi la situazione, anche per il bene dell'altro omega che così potrà ricominciare a cercare un alpha."   
"Sei così comprensivo? Non lo credevo possibile in un Holmes." Sorrise.   
"Siamo un po' strani noi Holmes." Rispose di rimando al sorriso.   
"Devo andare, è tardi. Ti va di uscire domani sera? Andiamo a caccia di un ristorante che piaccia ad entrambi." Sussurrò avvicinandosi nuovamente all'uomo.   
"Sì, magari proviamo con la cucina italiana, sospetto che ti possa piacere." La risposta non aveva importanza, Greg posò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di Mycroft in un bacio dolce, per poi scappare via felice.

Entrare in ufficio era stata una marcia trionfale per Mycroft.   
Le occhiate erano diverse, non più di disprezzo o d'eccitazione, ma di rispetto. Il rispetto che l'odore di Greg sui suoi abiti, sulla sua pelle e sulle sue labbra sembrava incutere. In molti l'avevano guardato meravigliati, per poi tornare ad abbassare lo sguardo, proprio come aveva predetto John, stavano ricordando chi era Mycroft Holmes.   
Nel suo ufficio si lasciò cadere sulla comoda poltrona di pelle, era soddisfatto e felice per quella sensazione di accettazione da parte dei suoi colleghi, non capiva perché, però lo era. La società ora lo considerava uno di loro, da rispettare e proteggere, non un omega fuori posto. Questa era una di quelle cose di cui non gli era mai importato niente, ma ora c'era una certa soddisfazione.   
Sentiva l'odore del suo ispettore e lentamente lo stava facendo suo, era un odore che avrebbe indossato per il resto della vita e tutti l'avrebbero associato a loro come coppia, legati.   
Quella mattina c'era solo una cosa che richiedeva la sua massima attenzione e riguardava proprio Lestrade.  
L'uomo in uniforme nera entrò nel suo ufficio e si mise quasi sugli attenti davanti alla scrivania. Mycroft si appoggio con i gomiti sul tavolo e le mani giunte in una sorta di preghiera. "Allora?"   
L'uomo era teso, strano in un alpha di quel tipo. "Signore abbiamo guardato in casa e abbiamo controllato le telefonate e le e-mail degli ultimi tempi. Non abbiamo trovato nulla di insolito. Abbiamo anche controllato al circolo sportivo, ma nessuno ha saputo dirci nulla sulla persona con cui era in compagnia. Non sappiamo chi sia quest'uomo o se esista davvero."   
_Chi è questo omega? Non è possibile che non abbia lasciato tracce alle spalle. Strano. Greg cosa stai combinando? Non l'avrai inventato per ingelosirmi? No, non credo, è reale._  
"Stasera lo incontrerà, seguitelo e state attenti a non farvi notare da nessuno dei due. Voglio un rapporto dettagliato appena possibile."   
"Sì signore, sarà fatto." L'uomo lasciò la stanza con passo militare.   
_Greg con chi ti vedi? Un uomo che non lascia sue tracce, ha qualcosa da nascondere. Dovrò stare attento anche per te Greg._  
Il resto della giornata passo senza problemi, tranne per qualche scaramuccia tra nazioni in cui aveva messo pace con un bel ricatto. Per il resto andò tutto come al solito, forse anche meglio ora che aveva un motivo per essere felice.   
Tornò a casa, non era contento di sapere che Greg era in compagnia di un altro omega, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato per l'ultima volta. Era tranquillo per via del suo odore che involontariamente aveva sporcato Lestrade quella mattina. Era certo che lui fosse un uomo di parola e l'indomani sarebbe stato solo suo, e comunque doveva aspettare il rapporto delle sue spie per capire come agire nei confronti dell'omega.

"Signore abbiamo seguito l'ispettore Lestrade fino alla redazione del maggior giornale della Nazione." L'uomo, sempre con il suo atteggiamento militaresco, sembrava nervoso quanto il giorno prima, forse anche di più. "Non c'era modo d'entrare, ci siamo fermati ad aspettare. È rimasto cinquanta minuti e poi è andato a casa. Abbiamo iniziato a raccogliere informazioni per risalire alle persone presenti a quell'ora negli uffici, ma ci vorrà tempo."   
"Appena scoprite il nome dell'uomo, fatemelo sapere!"   
_Lo chiederò al diretto interessato stasera. Se si tratta di un giornalista, ci sarà da stare attenti._  
Mycroft passò la mattinata come al solito nel suo ufficio a decidere come cambiare il corso delle prossime elezioni. Si sentiva strano, ma non gli diede importanza, forse era l'odore di Greg che lentamente svanita dalla sua pelle.   
Verso mezzogiorno si sentiva agitato, cercò di rilassarsi in ogni modo possibile, compreso guardare dalla finestra e fu in quel momento che notò l'auto.   
L'istinto gli diceva che non poteva essere nessun'altro se non lui.   
Prese il cellulare è compose il numero.   
"Ispettore Lestrade." rispose l'uomo.   
"Sono Mycroft, ti disturbo?" Sorrise alla domanda.   
L'uomo impiegò qualche istante a rispondere. "No, sono in ufficio e non ho nulla da fare."   
"Sei in ufficio, davvero?"   
Mycroft stava trattenendo la risata, mentre Greg si rendeva sempre più conto d'essere stato scoperto.   
"Non sono in ufficio." disse rassegnato. "Sono davanti al tuo ufficio. Mi dispiace per il mio comportamento..." L'altro non lo lasciò finire.   
"Aspettami!" Si stava già incamminando per andare da lui.   
"Non vado da nessuna parte Mycroft." aggiunse, chiudendo la telefonata.   
Dopo un minuto Mycroft si era fiondato nell'auto, ma lo slancio iniziare lasciò spazio solo alla timidezza, seduto accanto a Greg non sapeva più come comportarsi.   
"Buon pomeriggio Mycroft." disse dolce e sensuale.   
L'auto era piena del profumo da alpha di Lestrade e lui si sentiva stranamente eccitato.   
"Buon pomeriggio anche a te, come mai da queste parti?"   
"Secondo te?" Fu rapido e delicato mentre catturava le labbra dell'uomo.   
Mycroft non si fece pregare, si lasciò andare a baci più profondi. Quando sentì la lingua dell'altro sfiorare la sua perse completamente il controllo. Non era da lui.   
_Cosa sto facendo, se mi vede qualcuno. Devo fermarmi, ma non ci riesco. Devo riprendere il controllo di me stesso. Forza, fermati!_  
Lestrade non sembrava aver intenzione di riprendere il controllo, era completamente preso dall'altro. Fece scivolare una mano sulla coscia di Mycroft che a quel tocco trovò un po' di autocontrollo, mentre l'afferrava.   
"Scusa, sto correndo, ma non riesco a resistere ogni volta che ti vedo." sussurrò sulle sue labbra, rosso in viso per quell'ammissione o per la timidezza con cui l'aveva ammesso, oppure per l'eccitazione.   
"Va bene così, è solo che questo non è il posto più adatto per certe cose." affermò poco convinto.   
_Sanno di buono le tue labbra. Greg ti voglio adesso!_  
_Devo stare più calmo._  
Le mani continuavano a restare una sull'altra, in una presa dolce e affettuosa.   
"Stasera saremo completamente soli, spero di essere più galante di così."   
"Anche se non lo fossi, non avrei da ridire." ammise afferrando le labbra davanti alle sue con le proprie.   
Il bacio divenne sempre più rude e bisognoso, per loro fortuna l'interno dell'auto era a riparo da sguardi indiscreti, per via di com'era parcheggiata.   
Il braccio sinistro di Greg cinse le spalle di Mycroft attirandolo di più a sé e la mano destra scivolò lungo il fianco per poi arrivare alla schiena, praticamente l'ispettore gli era addosso.   
_Ora. Prendimi ora!_  
I baci del poliziotto scesero lungo il collo e fu quando si trovò troppo vicino alla ghiandola che emanava tutto quel profumo invitante che si fermò, prima di fare qualche stupidaggine.   
Si allontanò dal corpo dell'uomo lasciando una sensazione di freddo sull'altro.   
_No, no, no... Ti prego non smettere, faccio tutto quello che vuoi._  
"Greg non fermarti!" Non era certo se l'avesse detto davvero o solo pensato.   
Capì, vedendo il sorriso soddisfatto di Lestrade. "Devo andare, ci vediamo stasera. Lascia perdere la prenotazione in qualsiasi ristorante, cucino io a casa mia."   
Il vecchio Mycroft avrebbe pensato ad una trappola di un qualsiasi tipo a quell'invito, ma il nuovo si sarebbe fiondato in un qualsiasi trabocchetto studiato dal suo Greg.   
"Va bene. Vengo alle sette. Ora devo tornare al lavoro anch'io." affermò, ma nessuno dei due si muoveva per andare via.   
Restarono a scrutarsi per dei minuti, il respiro pesante e le mani aggrappate all'altro. Improvvisamente si lasciarono senza una parola, Mycroft scese dall'auto facendo fatica a stare in piedi nei primi passi. L'altro aspettò che fosse entrato nell'edificio per mettere in moto.

Alle cinque Mycroft iniziò ad avvertire una tensione che riusciva a dargli fastidio allo stomaco e una lieve tachicardia.   
Aveva passato le ore dopo l'incontro con Greg svolgendo il lavoro di giorni in poche ore con risultati eccellenti. Stava bene per il resto, ma l'ansia gli stringeva il petto.   
Fu mentre si preparava per lasciare l'ufficio che capì cosa gli stesse accadendo. Un paio di colleghi si erano fermati a guardarlo un po' troppo e quella strana umidità che sentiva addosso.   
_Non può essere... È presto, troppo presto. Non stasera, devo vedere Greg._  
"Anthea ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a lasciare il palazzo incolume. Il calore è arrivato!" pregò l'assistente.   
Anthea aveva già preparato un piano di fuga dall'edificio in caso di una situazione simile.   
Passarono da un ascensore di servizio e dai corridoi per il personale che curava l'edificio, lì c'erano solo omega e beta.   
Era riuscito a sfuggire ai rischi di brutti incontri con i colleghi alpha, prima di iniziare a sentire l'apertura bagnarsi maggiormente e rischiare di attirare l'attenzione con i suoi ferormoni.   
Riuscì ad arrivare alla sua camera da letto e a sbarrare la porta prima di sentire il calore raggiungere l'apice.   
Si spoglio e si butto sotto la doccia fredda per attenuare i sintomi.   
_Non lascerò che prenda il sopravvento sul mio corpo._  
Si sentiva accaldato e desiderava solo una cosa e una persona, ma non era il momento.   
_Devo controllarmi, non posso permettermi di non avere più autorità sul mio corpo._  
Passo un'ora nell'acqua fredda e quando sentì il bisogno incessante di correre da Greg, decise di chiamare il suo nuovo medico. Doveva esserci un modo per mantenere il controllo, non ricordava che il calore fosse così terribile.   
L'ultima volta aveva diciotto anni e c'era suo fratello dietro la porta a distrarlo con stupidi indovinelli. Ora era solo, non poteva chiedere aiuto ai suoi genitori e Sherlock non dormiva nella stanza di fronte alla sua, ma forse poteva disturbare lui e John per un consiglio.   
Prese il telefono e digitò il numero di John, sapendo che era a casa.   
"Pronto." La voce dell'alpha gli diede i brividi, si riprese sentendo Sherlock in sottofondo parlare.   
"Sono Mycroft."   
"Dimmi Mycroft." Lo incalzò sentendolo esitare.   
"Sono in calore. Non so neanche perché ti ho chiamato, ma ho bisogno di qualcosa per stare meglio." chiese tremante, mentre si copriva con un lenzuolo di lino.   
"Hai fatto bene a chiamarmi. Sei ben chiuso in casa?"   
"Sì, la casa è sigillata. Non posso uscire senza che Anthea lo sappia e nessuno può entrare."   
"Cerca di resistere per la notte, domani ti porto le pillole contraccettive, sono ottime per alleviare i fastidi del calore. Ti sentirai meglio dopo."   
"Mi porti?" Quella frase non gli piaceva.   
"Mando Sherlock. Se ti dovessi sentire male, chiama quella clinica per omega che ti ho consigliato. Per ora puoi solo assecondare i tuoi istinti."   
"Grazie John. Ci sentiamo domani."   
Non c'era molto da fare se non assecondare quel desiderio che provava dandosi piacere da solo. Il bisogno di un compagno che lo completasse in quell'atto era incessante, ma almeno diminuiva quando raggiungeva l'orgasmo, permettendogli di dormire qualche ora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, sì lo so, troppo sdolcinati questi due, ma nei prossimi capitoli vi prometto che le cose cambieranno.   
> Mi sono resa conto che non c'è ancora nessun morto ammazzato, non è da me! Rimedierò.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa coppia, non sono sicura di aver preso la strada giusta?!   
> Un abbraccio.


	5. Chapter 5

Rigirandosi nel letto, Mycroft si rese conto che erano già le nove di mattina. Non gli capitava da anni di sprecare tempo a dormire fino a tarda ora, ma il calore gli aveva reso impossibile riposare tutta la notte, se non per poche ore, e ora era sfinito.   
Si buttò sotto la doccia sentendosi sudato fradicio e sporco, desiderava solo che il peggio fosse passato, però sapeva bene che quella era stata solo la prima ondata e ne sarebbero seguite diverse per qualche giorno. Non era certo di quanti giorni si trattasse, quel calore non seguiva delle regole, forse il prossimo sarebbe stato più regolare. In questo caso neanche le pillole promesse da John davano certezze sulla loro efficacia e per sua fortuna il calore non era iniziato a casa di Greg, durante la cena che l'ispettore gli aveva promesso.   
_Greg, ti ho dato buca e mi dispiace, ma proprio non ce la facevo a telefonarti senza perdere la testa sentendo la tua voce. Ci mancava solo che corressi qui da me sapendo che ero in calore. Che guaio sarebbe stato..._  
Pensò, mentre osservava il cellulare alla luce della finestra. C'erano diverse chiamate che non aveva sentito la sera precedente. Erano tutte di Lestrade, compresi un paio di messaggi preoccupati. A mezzanotte aveva smesso, forse rassegnato o infastidito dalla mancata risposta.   
_Devo chiamarlo, chi sa cosa starà pensando? Potrebbe tornare da quell'altro... Però se sento la sua voce, mi verrà la tentazione di invitarlo a casa. Devo scrivergli un messaggio, il problema è che se gli spiego del calore potrebbe sentirsi rifiutato. Doveva essere con me e invece sembra che lo stia respingendo. La prenderà malissimo..._   
Guardò fuori dalla finestra per sentire quel sole primaverile riscaldargli il volto, stava già riscaldando il suo corpo coperto da un telo di spugna blu intorno ai fianchi e fu allora che lo vide.   
L'ispettore Lestrade era appoggiato alla sua auto fuori dal cancello chiuso. Sapeva che non poteva vedere l'interno della casa, tanto meno lui, ma se non aveva telefonato ancora significava che stava aspettando qualcosa.   
La guardia beta che Anthea aveva piazzato al piano inferiore doveva aver respinto la visita dell'uomo, come la donna gli aveva ordinato di fare, però Greg continuava a restare lì. _Greg, va via! Potrei fare qualcosa di stupido._  
L'uomo non sembrava nervoso o infastidito, forse aveva intuito il motivo di quei dinieghi. Era un bravo detective, di questo ne era certo.   
Un taxi si fermò davanti al cancello e l'attenzione di Greg venne catturata dalle due figure che ne scesero.   
Mycroft vide i tre uomini unirsi per parlare. Uno era Sherlock e l'altro John. Suo fratello disse qualcosa che infastidì il medico, mentre indicava la finestra della sua camera da letto, dopo un po' si diresse al cancello.   
_Sherlock che diavolo combini?_

Lestrade aveva perso la cognizione del tempo da quando si era sentito rifiutare al cancello della villa di Mycroft da un uomo sconosciuto.   
Per un po' si era sentito tradito, poi aveva capito che Mycroft stava facendo la cosa giusta e per fortuna la sera prima, dopo aver atteso per ore il suo omega, aveva deciso di chiedere informazioni a Sherlock. Scoprire che Mycroft era in calore e non l'aveva avvisato era stata una batosta alla sua virilità, ed era riuscito a farsene una ragione solo verso mezzanotte, combattendo il desiderio di correre da Mycroft.   
Erano bastati pochi giorni per unirli e ora doveva stargli lontano, si sentiva ribollire di rabbia, ma non nei confronti dell'omega. Era una rabbia primordiali, dettata dall'istinto d'accoppiamento. Puro desiderio.   
Un taxi si era fermato davanti al cancello e lui raggiunse le due persone che ne scesero.   
Sherlock era divertito dalla presenza dell'ispettore davanti alla villa, John un po' meno. Aveva sviluppato un istinto protettivo nei confronti di suo cognato, era suo dovere proteggere gli omega del suo nucleo famigliare e aveva intenzione di farlo anche a sfavore di Greg, se sentiva che Mycroft non era al sicuro.   
"Grey, come mai da queste parti?"   
L'altro l'ignorò. "Come mai siete qui? Mycroft sta bene? Io non riesco a parlargli." domandò in ansia.   
"Sì, sta bene. Siamo venuti solo per dare delle medicine a Mycroft. Tu, invece cosa ci fai davanti a casa sua?" La domanda di John non ammetteva risposte evasive, anche se erano le uniche che l'altro aveva.   
"Non lo so... ero passato a trovarlo, visto che non mi risponde al telefono, ma non posso entrare..."   
"Greg ne abbiamo già parlato ieri sera, Mycroft non può affrontare questo calore con te."   
"Sì, sì... l'ho capito e solo che non so perché sono venuto qui. È stato istintivo." L’uomo si giustificò, vedendo John assumere un'aria severa.   
Se Greg fosse stato un alpha uguale ai comuni alpha, si sarebbero già presi a pugni. Almeno, sapere che John proteggeva il cognato, lo rincuorò, poteva andare via sereno.   
"Senti Grey perché non porti le medicine a Mycroft, dovrebbe essere in camera da letto, così vi chiarite..."   
"SHERLOCK!" gli urlò John, mentre l'altro ancora indicava le finestre. "Non è divertente. Prendi queste e va' da lui. Mi raccomando, non innervosirlo." Così dicendo gli posò un sacchetto di carta contro il petto e con un gesto della mano leggero lo fece girare verso il cancello.   
"Gli porto i tuoi saluti Greg." disse avviandosi.   
I due uomini rimasero sorpresi dal fatto che finalmente avesse pronunciato il nome giusto di Lestrade. John aveva calcolato le probabilità che dopo aver detto tutti i nomi esistenti, l'avrebbe azzeccato per sbaglio.   
Sherlock non ebbe difficoltà ad essere ammesso in casa, non era un pericolo.   
Trovò la camera senza problemi, pur non conoscendo dove fosse posta. Ancora prima di bussare si sentì chiedere: "Sherlock, cosa ci fa Greg davanti casa?" Il tono di voce era teso.   
Si fermò di fronte alla porta chiusa, come facevano tutti e due da ragazzi durante il calore. "Secondo te? Cosa gli hai fatto? È completamente innamorato perso e non credo sia per il calore."   
Mycroft non rispose e l'altro immaginò che il fratello si fosse dato da fare negli ultimi tempi, ma l'immagine del fratello che seduceva l'ispettore gli diede la nausea.   
"Ho le pillole anticoncezionali, se apri un po' te le passo. John ti ha procurate quelle che uso io, sono migliori di quelle che vendono in farmacia. Con quelle si resta gravidi una volta su quattro e credo che con Lestrade sotto casa, siano la scelta migliore." spiegò appoggiandosi alla parete.   
"Sta' tranquillo, non ho intenzione di farlo entrare. Non potrei neanche se volessi." Aprì la porta quel tanto per prendere la busta e richiudere velocemente. "Tu ci hai mai pensato ad avere bambini Sherlock?"   
La domanda giunse inattesa.   
"Mycroft stai già delirando? È il calore che ti fa parlare così. Tra una settimana non ci penserai più."   
"Rispondimi." disse serio l'altro.   
"Fuori dal calore ci ho pensato un paio di volte, ma non ne ho mai parlato a John. Durante il calore ci fantastichiamo su, ma poi finisce tutto in pochi giorni. È un comportamento abituale per un omega desiderare dei figli, ma io non ne voglio." affermo con un tono che Mycroft non gli aveva mai sentito.   
Non sapeva da dove gli era uscita quella domanda, ma sospettò che fossero gli ormoni in subbuglio a parlare. L'idea di una famiglia in quel momento non gli dispiaceva, ma per stare tranquillo e evitare di fare qualche stupidaggine ingoiò le pillole nella busta suddivise per giorni.   
Iniziava già a sentire nuovamente il calore avanzare, era l'ora di mandare via Sherlock.   
"Meglio se vai adesso." Si soffermò a sentire il fratello che iniziava ad allontanarsi dalla porta. "Sherlock, puoi dire a Greg di andare a casa. Gli telefono appena sto meglio."   
"Ok Myc, comunque resto dell'avviso che farlo salire non sarebbe una cattiva idea."   
"Sherlock sparisci!" Le parole gli uscirono più divertite che di rimprovero.   
_Greg, qualche giorno e sarò di nuovo con te._  
Mycroft corse alla finestra e vide i tre uomini fermarsi altri due minuti per poi andare via tutti con l'auto di Greg. Sospettò che ci fosse qualche caso interessante per il consulente investigativo, meglio così si disse, almeno l'ispettore sarebbe stato impegnato a star dietro ad un Holmes, anche se era quello sbagliato.   
_Ora sono davvero solo, ci sarà da annoiarsi._ Iniziò a sentirsi nuovamente bagnato e capì che non ci sarebbe stato tempo per annoiarsi.

Era il terzo giorno che indagava sul serial killer degli omega e i morti erano già cinque. Il quinto si trovava proprio davanti a loro, John lo stava esaminando da medico, lui aveva già dato un'occhiata e si era fatto un'idea, mentre l'ispettore Lestrade, che qualche mattina prima gli aveva proposto il caso davanti alla villa di Mycroft, discuteva con i giornalisti.   
Notò la tensione dell'uomo, mentre rispondeva a domande poco piacevoli, sospettava che parte di quella tensione fosse dovuta al fatto che non stesse consumando il calore con il suo omega, ma c'era anche dell'altro. Greg nascondeva qualcosa, ci sarebbe voluto un po', ma alla fine avrebbe scoperto il perché di tale nervosismo.   
Tornò al corpo, era la quinta vittima in un mese, la quinta ad essere un omega appena uscito allo scoperto. Chiunque fosse il colpevole doveva essere un fondamentalista alpha o persino omega, escludeva un beta perché usava il fiuto per trovare le vittime. Gli omega che avevano da poco smesso con gli inibitori lasciavano una traccia olfattiva molto più pronunciata degli altri, soprattutto se non legati com'erano tutte le vittime.   
La polizia aveva tardato a considerare i casi come delitti in serie, le violenze ai danni di omega nell'ultimo mese erano state tante a causa di quella stupida legge che Mycroft era stato costretto a seguire, per fortuna lui era al sicuro dal serial killer, grazie alla guardia nella villa e ai vari sistemi di sicurezza.   
"Non c'è stata violenza sessuale o fisica, tranne per lo strangolamento a mani nude." dichiarò il dottore.   
"Li odia per quello che sono, non li toccherebbe mai in altro modo." aggiunse Sherlock cupo in volto.   
Greg si avvicinò. "Allora cosa ne pensate? Questo bastardo deve essere fermato il prima possibile." Era visibilmente scosso dal caso.   
"Darei un'occhiata ad alcuni gruppi religiosi in zona. Gli omicidi sono distribuiti in modo non casuale, alcune delle vittime vivevano o lavoravano nel quartiere e sono state trovate dall'altra parte della città, mentre due erano solo di passaggio per questa zona, forse facevano la stessa strada tutti i giorni. Questo è il territorio di caccia del killer!"   
"Va trovato prima che espanda l'attività a tutta la city." aggiunse Greg, mentre già dava ordini ai suoi sottoposti.   
La Donovan non diede il tormento a Sherlock come faceva di solito, quella storia non piaceva a nessun alpha o omega che si rispettasse.   
Greg sentì il proprio cellulare suonare, rispose e rimase sbalordito nel sentire la voce di Mycroft.   
"Buongiorno ispettore."  
"Mycroft, cosa... Come mai mi telefoni? Stai bene?" Era incredulo, aspettava di sentirlo solo alla fine del calore, era ancora presto.   
"Sì, sto bene. Grazie per l'interessamento. Ti ho visto al telegiornale e non ho resistito." Lo ammise in modo molto provocatorio, Greg si costrinse a non flirtare davanti ad un cadavere. "Volevo chiederti se Sherlock ha già avanzato il sospetto dei fondamentalisti, perché in quella zona c'è un gruppo che noi del Governo teniamo d'occhio da un po' di tempo, forse potrebbe essere stato uno di loro."   
Greg non si chiese perché e come Mycroft facesse a sapere i dettagli dei casi, era solo dispiaciuto che quella telefonata non fosse tutta per sé.   
L'uomo gli diede un indirizzo e poi si fermò indeciso su cosa dire, Greg sentì la tensione nella voce al telefono divenire più forte.   
"Greg, vieni molto bene in televisione, ti sto guardando anche adesso, sei in diretta."   
Greg si girò verso una telecamera puntata su una giornalista e su di lui e non resistette a sorridere.   
"Mi dispiace non poterti avere qui con me. Mi farò perdonare." aggiunse.   
"Sì che ti dovrai far perdonare." Si rese conto di flirtare davanti ad un morto con una telecamera che lo inquadrava e non stava facendo una bella figura.   
"Mycroft, ti amo!" Non sapeva da dove gli fosse uscita quella frase, ma il cuore gliela sussurrava da giorni, forse anche anni.   
L'altro restò muto per qualche secondo.   
"Greg aspettami." Era l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, ma l'altro sembrava soddisfatto.   
Misero giù senza aggiungere altre inutili parole, tra qualche giorno sarebbero tornati a vedersi. 

Mycroft dalla sua camera da letto continuava a guardare Gregory ripreso dalle telecamere, sembrava avere un'aria beata in volto. Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.   
_Quindi è questo ciò che provi per me, dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare in questi giorni? Non vedo l'ora di baciarti nuovamente e di dirti che anche io ti amo._

Quella stessa sera, dopo aver passato ore alla centrale a causa dell'arresto del serial killer, che Sherlock aveva scovato all'indirizzo datogli da Mycroft, era per la seconda volta fuori dalla villa del suo omega.   
Iniziava a sentirsi Romeo sotto al balcone di Giulietta, e gli avrebbe davvero recitato dei versi se solo si fosse affacciato, non era sua intenzione fare altro, ma sapeva che come alpha non poteva resistere a Mycroft in calore. Lo voleva tra le sue braccia, sotto le sue mani, tra le sue labbra, tutto ciò era un pensiero costante che gli toglieva il respiro.   
Purtroppo la giornata era stata dura e faticosa e John l'aveva ammonito già abbastanza, rinchiudersi in camera con il suo omega anche se alla fine del calore era da escludersi.   
Aveva anche uno zigomo gonfio, a causa di Sherlock che aveva provocato una vera rissa da saloon, nel tentativo di far uscire il colpevole allo scoperto, tra i numerosi appartenenti ad una vera e propria setta. Ne erano usciti malconci tutti e tre, Sherlock aveva anche dei lividi intorno al collo, mentre John aveva il dorso della mano destra distrutto. Era intervenuto solo quando Sherlock era stato in difficoltà e aveva ridotto la faccia del killer e quella di molti altri, in poltiglia, prima che gli agenti facessero finalmente irruzione.   
Una delle regole fondamentali non scritte è che non si cerca di uccidere un omega legato, se non si vuole scatenare la furia del suo alpha. Era stato strano vedere John in quello stato, l'ultima volta era capitato durante il rapimento di Sherlock e all'epoca non erano legati.   
Quella storia aveva perseguitato tutti per più di un anno e negli ultimi tempi stava perseguitando l'ispettore. Greg iniziò a rimuginare su tutto il caso del sequestro, visto che in quel momento non c'era altro da fare, la villa sembrava inanimata, forse Mycroft dormiva, inutile telefonargli.   
Tra un pensiero e l'altro qualcosa alle sue spalle fece rumore. Erano diversi giorni che si era accorto di essere spiato, strano che Sherlock non glielo avesse fatto notare durante le indagini.   
Decise di scoprire di chi si trattasse, iniziò a camminare verso l'angolo della strada, per poi svoltare e aspettare nascosto in una rientranza che il suo pedinatore gli passasse a pochi centimetri. Quando lo fece, l'afferrò per il collo e lo sbattete di faccia al muro, impedendogli ogni movimento.   
"Perché mi segui?" Gli ringhiò in un orecchio.   
"Non so di cosa parla? Stavo solo passeggiando..."   
"Non ti credo. Parla!" Avvertì un nuovo rumore questa volta di passi affrettati e usò l'uomo come scudo per proteggersi dai nuovi arrivati, tirando fuori la pistola.   
Tutti e tre erano grossi e muscolosi, militari sospettò. I due appena arrivati erano degli alpha, mentre quello tra le sue mani un beta, lo capì dall'odore. L'ispettore Lestrade sospettò che il più pericoloso fosse il beta, non ne avvertiva le intenzioni, invece i due alpha non emanavano il solito odore che emana qualsiasi alpha prima di attaccare.   
Quello era un odore che aveva imparato a riconoscere a forza di aver a che fare con alpha pericolosi ogni giorno della sua vita da sbirro.   
Doveva esserci un motivo se non attaccavano e non era solo per l'ostaggio a cui puntava la pistola contro un fianco, forse era stato ordinato loro di non ferirlo e lui aveva tutte le intenzioni di sfruttare quel vantaggio per ricavarne informazioni.   
"Perché mi seguite?" urlò.   
Si scambiarono delle occhiate e nessuno dei tre rispose. Lestrade vedendoli decisi a mantenere il segreto, strinse di più il braccio intorno al collo del beta, aveva messo da parte qualsiasi comportamento da ufficiale di polizia per assumere quello da alpha. L'idea che quei tre l'avessero seguito fino a casa di Mycroft, mettendo in pericolo il suo omega, lo fece infuriare.   
"Parlate o lui farà una brutta fine! Mi potete credere se vi dico che sono di pessimo umore." Stava stringendo di più.   
I due alpha sembrarono cedere, qualsiasi fosse il segreto per la quale lo stavano pedinando, non valeva la perdita della vita di uno di loro.   
"Il nostro superiore ci ha ordinato di tenerla d'occhio ispettore." confessò uno dei due alpha.   
Lestrade allentò la presa sul beta. "Perché?"   
"Perché lei è un pericolo per la sicurezza del Governo." farfuglio uno di loro.   
"Cosa?" Non capiva.   
"Perché lei è l'alpha dell'omega più potente del Governo e lui voleva sapere tutto ciò che la riguarda."   
"Lui chi?" domandò, mentre si faceva largo nella sua mente un sospetto.   
"Mycroft Holmes."

L'uomo del Governo si risvegliò in una stanza d'ospedale.   
Il giorno prima, dopo aver parlato con Greg e averlo visto in televisione, il calore era tornato prepotente e gli aveva causato una lieve tachicardia che l'aveva fatto propendere per il ricovero in clinica.   
L'edificio non permetteva l'accesso a nessun alpha e lui non era mai venuto a contatto con nessuno di loro durante il trasporto. Gli era stata data una camera tra le migliori su sua richiesta, in fondo poteva permettersela, in cui poter sfogare il suo calore monitorato da infermieri e medici.   
Aveva affrontato un brutto momento, ma un medico beta lo stavano rassicurando. "Signor Holmes, dalle sue analisi risulta tutto nella norma. Quello che ha avuto è stato un episodio isolato dovuto al calore. Gli esami al cuore non rivelano malattie di nessun tipo. Deve tenere presente che l'abuso di soppressori e inibitori causa qualche problema, ma se lei ha deciso di smettere prevedo che non avrà mai più problemi di salute di questo tipo. Le farà piacere sapere che dagli esami fatti per controllare i danni di tali sostanze, il suo apparato riproduttivo ne è uscito bene. Potrà avere bambini in futuro se lo desidera, ma se io fossi in lei non aspetterei a lungo." disse il medico sorridendo, come se le intenzioni di Mycroft fossero quelle di mettere al mondo bambini. Gli stava facendo saltare intenzionalmente i nervi, ne era certo.   
_Razza di idiota, sparisci! Non sono fatti tuoi se voglio marmocchi._  
Si sbarazzò del medico con la scusa del calore che tornava e lo faceva sospirare il nome di Greg. Era dal primo giorno che quel nome era diventato una sorta di melodia, da cantare ogni momento che il desiderio lo faceva impazzire. Si sentiva solo, vuoto e perso senza di lui, poteva solo invocarlo senza alcuna speranza di vederlo apparire, e sentirlo mentre lo prendeva e lo dominava, come un alpha dovrebbe fare con il suo omega.   
_Greg, Greg, Greg... dove sei? Ti voglio qui, vieni a prendermi. Vieni a scoparmi._  
Si sentiva suo, era uno strano pensiero quel senso di appartenenza assoluta a qualcun altro che non fosse se stesso. Lui che era sempre stato in grado di badare a sé e a Sherlock, come farebbe un alpha con un omega, anche quando fingeva di essere beta.   
Passò la giornata con il calore che diminuiva i suoi effetti e la ragione che tornava a dominare la sua mente.   
Il giorno dopo venne dimesso.   
Tornò a casa scortato dal beta che l'aveva sorvegliato nei primi giorni, non poteva ancora andarsene in giro con il calore appena finito e nessun odore da alpha a coprirlo. Doveva telefonare a Greg e invitarlo a casa per colazione, per sporcarsi del suo odore e magari di qualcos'altro prima di tornare in ufficio a contatto con tutti quegli alpha.   
Il cellulare squillò prima che potesse infilarsi sotto la doccia e togliersi l'odore di tutti gli omega che come lui avevano affrontato il calore in clinica, sapeva di esserne pregno e non voleva creare disagio a Greg che certamente avrebbe avvertito il profumo di omega in calore e anche di neonati, visto che nell'ospedale a pochi passi dal suo reparto c'era quello di maternità con omega non più legati. Immaginava che l'odore di maternità potesse far desiderare a Greg dei figli. _Meglio lavarsi._   
Prima però rispose al telefono, era Sherlock.   
"Mycroft, c'è un problema." Sembrava serio come non mai.   
"Quale problema?" Temeva il peggio, il fratello non si disturbava mai a telefonare.   
"Charles Augustus Magnussen." Quel nome era pericoloso e se Sherlock lo citava poteva significare solo che la tempesta si stava per abbattere su di loro. 


	6. Chapter 6

La cucina era il luogo più accogliente e meno impersonale della villa, di questo Mycroft n'era sempre stato più che convinto. In parte era la ragione che l'aveva spinto ad incontrare Lestrade in quella stanza e anche il fatto che ci fosse un tavolo al centro dell'ambiente era d'aiuto.   
La conversazione al telefono avuta con Sherlock lo faceva sentire a disagio, non sapeva se correre ad abbracciare il suo Greg o litigarci a causa di Charles Augustus Magnussen, di certo mantenere le distanze grazie al tavolo aiutava, nel caso uno dei due si infuriasse o Greg si sentisse ancora attratto dal calore appena terminato di Mycroft.   
Quando il campanello suonò, capì che l'ispettore doveva aver attraversato la città di corsa dopo il suo breve messaggio che l'invitava a raggiungerlo alla villa. Doveva essere impaziente di rivederlo.   
Mycroft aveva delle confessioni da fare a Greg e sperava che anche l'altro gli confessasse di Magnussen. Era certo che la discussione sarebbe stata una vera e propria lite, ma poi le cose sarebbero tornate al loro posto.   
_Finirà tutto bene. Lui mi ama, l'ha detto senza essere costretto in nessun modo, andrà tutto bene..._  
Era certo di ciò, ma non sapeva che le cose sarebbero precipitate in modo catastrofico.   
Lestrade entrò in cucina accompagnato dalla guardia beta che dopo qualche secondo si allontanò.   
L'ispettore appariva teso, forse avvertiva ancora l'odore del calore e Mycroft l'accolse con un sorriso da dietro al tavolo, ma l'altro continuava ad avere i tratti del viso tirati.   
_Qualcosa non va!_  
Prese la parola dolcemente. "Greg stai bene? Sembri teso."   
Greg quasi gli ringhiò la risposta. "Lo saresti anche tu se dei militari mandati dalla persona che am ... che dovrebbe rispettarti e fidarsi di te, ti spiassero per giorni!"   
_Cazzo, li ha scoperti._  
"Greg, non erano lì per spiarti, ma per proteggerti e visto con chi avevi a che fare, ho fatto bene..." Si giustificò senza capirne la necessità.   
L'ispettore scattò verso l'uomo che rimase pietrificato dal suo atteggiamento, era a pochi centimetri, ne avvertiva l'odore quasi acido, di rabbia. "Quindi hai saputo di Magnussen? Dovevi lasciare fare a me e non farmi sentire un completo idiota. È mio compito risolvere questo problema, non tuo. La storia di Sherlock e Moriarty non ti riguarda. Sono io l'alpha non tu!"   
"Il mio lavoro non può permettermi di abbassare la guardia anche se si tratta di te. Dovevi parlarmene, così avrei risolto tutto." Era infastidito, però non riusciva a non esporre il collo in segno di sottomissione e a tenere un tono di voce controllato.   
Greg l'afferrò per la giacca, c'era qualcosa di eccitante nel suo sguardo, ma anche tanta aggressività e per un attimo Mycroft temette il peggio.   
"Non puoi semplicemente comportarti da bravo omega!" Il viso dell'ispettore perse quell'aspetto aggressivo per scivolare in uno sguardo assente, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto nel pronunciare quella frase.   
_Greg sarò un bravo omega se è quello che vuoi, ma non posso sorvolare sui pericoli del mio lavoro, quando hai a che fare con certi individui._  
"Greg non posso fare come dici tu, il mio lavoro richiede che io sia in grado di tirarmi fuori da qualsiasi situazione. Non è questione di alpha e omega, si tratta di giochi di potere, soprattutto con Magnussen." spiegò nervoso.   
_Greg cosa ti succede, sei diventato strano._  
La presa dell'ispettore sul risvolto della giacca si allentò e l'uomo arretrò di qualche passo, sembrava contemplare Mycroft.   
"Non possiamo continuare così. Se non ti fidi di me e non lasci che io ti protegga, è meglio chiuderla qui. Mi piacevi Mycroft, ma io sono un alpha e pretendo che alcune cose vadano come dico io. Non può esserci la giusta fiducia tra di noi, se non mi lasci decidere anche per te. Finiamola ora, addio Mycroft." Così dicendo andò via.   
Mycroft rimase interdetto, non si aspettava che finisse così. C'era stata una lite, però doveva terminare con le loro labbra unite e invece Greg era cambiato.   
_Greg non puoi lasciarmi. Ti prego..._  
Una lacrima rigò il suo viso mentre la porta di casa si chiudeva con un rumore assordante per le sue orecchie, sarebbe stata l'unica lacrima.

Greg lasciò la casa di Mycroft con vecchi ricordi che gli affollavano la mente. Quella frase che aveva usato per rimproverare l'uomo, gli ricordava i suoi genitori e soprattutto suo padre alpha che l'aveva usata per rimproverare il suo padre omega, quando questi l'aveva mandato a recuperare in una bisca clandestina da un poliziotto.   
Era solo un sedicenne quando aveva capito che i soldi dello stipendio di suo padre alpha andavano quasi tutti persi nel gioco d'azzardo. Ne aveva parlato con il padre omega e lui aveva deciso di mandare un amico poliziotto a prenderlo durante una di queste partite a carte. Questo amico aveva avuto il buon senso di riportare l'uomo a casa senza strascichi giudiziari.   
La sua era una famiglia numerosa che viveva con lo stipendio da operaio dell'alpha, il poliziotto decise che la cosa migliore da fare era rimettere in riga l'uomo, ma lui non ne fu felice quando seppe che era stato il suo omega a causare la retata.   
Quello che era stato un legame forte si spezzò irrimediabilmente e non contava il fatto che continuassero a stare insieme, l'aria tesa in casa si faceva sentire e nelle sue orecchie riecheggiava ancora la frase detta da suo padre alpha: "Non puoi comportarti da bravo omega?!"   
Greg aveva da subito compreso la decisione presa dal genitore, aveva fatto la scelta giusta per il bene di tutta la famiglia chiamando un poliziotto per riportare il marito a casa, ma da quel giorno le cose divennero difficili anche se continuavano a consumare il calore insieme.   
A quei tempi Greg aveva dato ragione a suo padre omega, ma ora vedeva in se stesso qualcosa di suo padre alpha nel modo in cui era stato trattato da Mycroft.   
Era meglio finirla prima di ritrovarsi in una situazione simile.

Mycroft versò solo una lacrima, anche se desiderava piangere per ore, perché quella mattina aveva troppo a cui pensare per lasciarsi cadere nella disperazione.   
C'era la questione di Magnussen da risolvere che poteva causare problemi a tutti e soprattutto a Sherlock. Quella storia alla fine era tornata a galla. 

-UN ANNO PRIMA- 

Sherlock era sfuggito spesso ai tentativi di assassinio da parte di Jim Moriarty, autoproclamatosi consulente criminale.   
Sembrava quasi che l'uomo facesse in modo di fallire di proposito nei suoi intendi e la cosa inquietava ancor di più il consulente investigativo. Sherlock aveva iniziato a pensare che quelli di Moriarty fossero dei test per lui, la conferma la ebbe proprio dall'uomo che gli propose una collaborazione, come se lui potesse solo pensare di stare dalla parte di un viscido come il criminale dai piccoli occhi neri e inespressivi.   
Aveva rifiutato e si era salvato la vita salvando anche mezza città da una catastrofe chimica.   
Quando rivide Moriarty, qualche mese più tardi, era pronto ad una nuova sfida mentale, ma il suo corpo sembrava non voler collaborare con il suo cervello. Qualcosa non andava e alla fine si era ritrovato in un bagagliaio legato come un salame e stordito da farmaci.   
Quando si era finalmente ripreso dallo stordimento causato dalle droghe, si era risvegliato su un letto pulito in una elegante camera senza finestre, solo una porta robusta meno elegante del resto della stanza e quella che sembrava la porta di un bagno. Nessuna via di fuga.   
"Questa è la mia camera da letto quando mi nascondo dalla polizia, anche se il termine nascondere non è adatto a ciò che faccio. Diciamo che è il mio posto tranquillo, un'oasi di relax e meditazione." La voce veniva da un angolo della camera. Le tende del letto a baldacchino mettevano in ombra la figura già scura di Jim. "Spero che ti piaccia, ora è la tua camera, anzi la nostra camera per consumare il calore e legarci!"   
Sherlock finse di non capire, Moriarty non poteva sapere della sua vera natura da omega, era impossibile che l'avesse scoperto.   
"Non parli? Dev'essere l'emozione. Io sarò il tuo primo e unico alpha, devi essere un po' spaventato? Il mio dolce verginello.", disse sorridente, quasi umano. "Non ti farò male se ti comporterai bene, ma non ci sarà bisogno di particolari attenzioni una volta che il calore sarà iniziato, sarai tu a buttarti ai miei piedi e a supplicarmi di scoparti. Ci sarà da divertirsi."   
Sherlock era certo che fingere di non capire era completamente inutile con Moriarty, almeno non voleva ucciderlo.   
"A cosa ti serve legarti a me? No, anzi questo già lo so. Una volta legato sarò completamente sottomesso a te e potrai usarmi in qualsiasi modo tu voglia per i tuoi crimini. Questo è evidente, la vera domanda è un'altra. Come hai fatto a capire che sono un omega?" disse mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto.   
Moriarty si avvicinò. "Semplice, ho già un po' di esperienza con gli omega che prendono inibitori e poi ho notato che ogni quattro mesi sei più agitato e iperattivo del solito, anche prendendo quella roba non si possono nascondere tutti i sintomi causati dal calore. Secondo te perché sbagliavo spesso nei miei intenti, però avevo sempre un buon piano di fuga? Volevo vedere se avevo ragione e come ti comportavi. Era interessante e divertente vedere come in quei periodi diventavi quasi addomesticabile da John Watson. Peccato che lui non sappia, era sicuramente interessato a te come beta, figurati quando saprà che sei un omega. Peccato per lui che tu ti legherai con me e con nessun altro. Sai qual è stata la cosa divertente? Vedervi comportarvi in modo strano in questi giorni in cui ti ho dato un antagonista dell'inibitore che compri dal tuo solito spacciatore. Ho dovuto portarti via prima che a John venisse voglia di assaggiati. Questo collo è mio!" Gli si parò davanti costringendo con una mano Sherlock a piegare la testa di lato esponendo il collo.   
L'uomo seduto sul letto lo lasciò fare dopo un breve e inutile tentativo di fare forza sulla mano. L'odore di Moriarty era forte e riusciva ad annebbiargli la mente.   
Aveva iniziato a sentire l'odore di John da qualche giorno, ma era convinto che l'altro non sentisse il suo, invece non era stato così e gli sguardi del medico su di lui ora avevano un senso.   
"Come hai fatto a somministrarmi quella roba?"   
Moriarty si sedette accanto a lui sfiorando il fianco, certo che Sherlock non si sarebbe allontanato, era già vicino al calore e ogni contatto fisico era il benvenuto.   
"La signora Hudson dovrebbe stare attenta al contenuto del suo carrello al supermercato. Ho sostituito la confezione del tuo thè preferito con quella contenente l'antagonista perfetto dei tuoi inibitori. Tu bevi tanto di quel thè... anzi, adesso che ci penso dovrò fare delle scorte di thè. Mi dispiacerebbe rendere il tuo soggiorno qui scomodo e fastidioso. Mi voglio prendere cura di te." disse posando una mano sul ginocchio di Sherlock e massaggiandolo.   
L'uomo scatto in piedi, era vicino al calore, ma aveva ancora rispetto per se stesso tanto da non voler essere toccato da nessun alpha, tanto meno da uno come Moriarty.   
L'altro non si arrabbiò a quel diniego. "È ancora presto, quando sarai bagnato e eccitato non dovrò farti tutte queste moine per averti. Devo aspettare solo un giorno o forse qualche ora." Si avviò verso la porta. "Riposati tesoro. I prossimi giorni saranno estenuanti." Andò via, chiudendo a chiave la porta.   
Sherlock si diresse in bagno per sciacquarsi il viso e il collo con acqua fredda. Insapono il collo all'altezza delle ghiandole che sapeva, emanavano ormoni nell'aria, era vicino al calore e Moriarty era pronto a saltargli addosso e lui non stava facendo nulla per impedirlo.   
Era rimasto fermo in quella stanza senza tentare la fuga o prendere a pugni il criminale, la natura bastarda da omega sottomesso stava venendo fuori.   
La porta ora era chiusa a chiave, ma durante tutto il colloquio con Moriarty era stata aperta per un tentativo di fuga e lui non se n'era accorto. Doveva fuggire prima che gli ormoni gli facessero perdere il controllo delle sue facoltà intellettive.   
Moriarty tornò dopo qualche ora e la trappola di Sherlock costruita intorno alla porta che si apriva, venne preventivamente bloccata dall'uomo.   
Sherlock aveva affidato alla maniglia che si muoveva l'input per far scattare il marchingegno, che aveva costruito con ciò che c'era in camera, ma Moriarty doveva aver visto tutto. Solo allora si rese conto che c'era una telecamera puntata verso la porta e non sul letto, l'altro doveva tenere alla sua privacy.   
Da più di un'ora Sherlock aveva realizzato che non era in grado di attaccare l'uomo o solo premere un grilletto, no che ci fosse un'arma in camera. Il calore molto vicino lo stava facendo temere per la sua vita in ogni azione che compiva contro l'alpha.   
"Volevi impalarmi con dei pezzi di sedia? Forse, dovevi prestare più attenzione alla telecamera nascosta. Giusto tentativo, ma poco gradito!" Dopo averlo spinto sul letto, gli fu addosso in un secondo.   
L'omega era incapace di reagire, aveva paura, ma era anche eccitato a quel contatto.   
"Vuoi uccidermi? Perché? Io voglio solo amarti. Magari avere un figlio con te, non ora però. Mi servi per altro, se ti ingravidassi e tu ti mettessi a fare il paparino a tempo pieno, il tuo cervello non funzionerebbe come voglio." Era a cavalcioni sul suo stomaco con il suo solito ghigno.   
L'altro non ebbe la forza di reagire quando lo sentì armeggiare con la sua cintura e la chiusura lampo. Si ritrovò di faccia al materasso senza capire come l'altro l'avesse girato e i pantaloni che calavano, ma non di molto, non era ancora in calore e il terrore che l'alpha volesse affrettare le cose gli inumidì gli occhi.   
"Carino." disse, mentre sputava il tappino di una siringa e con una mano toccava il gluteo dell'omega che sobbalzò sentendo un ago perforargli quella zona.   
"Ecco, così non faremo danni. Voglio godermi il tuo bel corpo almeno per un anno prima di farti sfornare piccoli Jim. Dobbiamo farne una al giorno di queste durante il calore, è già la seconda che ti faccio."   
Si sollevò e andò ad un piccolo tavolo su cui posò una scatola di siringhe già pronte, erano sostanze anticoncezionali per omega. Sherlock tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel pensare che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto non ci sarebbero state conseguenze, a parte il legame. Quello era duraturo, per spezzarlo ci sarebbero voluti anni di lontananza e neanche concedersi ad un altro sarebbe servito. Sottomesso a Moriarty per sempre. Dov'era John? Iniziò a chiedersi, perché nessuno arrivava, neanche suo fratello? Lui lo trovava sempre e ora che serviva non c'era.   
Moriarty lo lasciò di nuovo solo. La prossima volta sarebbe stato pronto per accoppiarsi.   
Era strano come l'avvicinarsi del calore lo facesse pensare a John. Non era solo una reazione ormonale perché era dal caso dello "studio in rosa" che trovava il medico particolarmente interessante per essere un alpha. Negli anni aveva pensato di dirgli della sua vera natura perché lo desiderava, ma non poteva, se l'avesse respinto gli si sarebbe spezzato il cuore e in più rischiava di mettere nei guai John che era tenuto a denunciarlo per l'uso di inibitori e per il fatto che se ne andasse in giro senza essere coperto dall'odore di un alpha.   
Nessuno sapeva. Solo Mycroft, che era come lui e quindi stava già violando la legge.   
Quando Moriarty tornò, Sherlock stava tremando ed era accaldato, pericolosamente vicino al calore e incapace di ribellarsi, anzi pronto ad essere preso. Desiderava essere preso, ma da John.   
Il rumore metallico della porta che veniva aperta gli fermò il cuore, ma la persona che si palesò davanti a lui non era Moriarty e neanche John.   
Gregory Lestrade era andato a salvarlo, Sherlock non capiva perché non ci fossero gli uomini di suo fratello o lui in persona e soprattutto John.   
L'ispettore era fermò sulla porta, farfugliava preso alla sprovvista dall’odore. "Stai bene Sherlock? Cosa... cosa ti ha fatto? Questo odore?"   
La Donovan arrivò a dar man forte al suo capo in caso di bisogno, ma solo all'accenno di quel profumo si diresse verso il consulente investigativo con ovvie intenzioni, Lestrade si riprese quel tanto per fermarla. "Libera l'uscita secondaria da tutti gli alpha, devo portarlo via!", le ordinò. La donna si costrinse a ritrovare il controllo di sé abbastanza da eseguire gli ordini del capo.   
"Sherlock copriti con quella coperta e seguimi!" ordinò, indicando una coperta ripiegata che odorava solo di Moriarty e stava su una sedia.   
Doveva impedire che l'odore si propagasse, avrebbe attirato gli agenti alpha e molti altri nel quartiere.   
Sherlock prese anche la confezione di siringhe, mentre l'altro lo osservava. "Sono iniezioni contraccettive!"   
Greg annui, voleva chiedere se fosse sicuro di quelle sostanze, ma il suo cervello sembrava aver rallentato ogni ragionamento logico.   
Camminarono nel corridoio vuoto a distanza di due passi e uscirono fuori arrivando alla macchina di Lestrade, l'ispettore faceva il possibile per trattenere il respiro quand'era vicino a Sherlock. Lo fece accomodare sul sedile posteriore, per poi correre al volante.   
"Dov'è John?" chiese, mentre si stringeva meglio la coperta.   
Greg accese il motore e partì con una sgommata. "Lui, Molly e Mycroft sono stati finora a cercare l'indirizzo di questo posto in un vecchio scantinato del municipio. John ha trovato del terriccio quando ti hanno rapito, Molly l'ha esaminato e Mycroft ha intuito che poteva essere un miscuglio di metalli prodotti in determinate fabbriche. Hanno dovuto cercare nei vecchi archivi municipali. C'erano due indirizzi, io sono venuto qui e Mycroft a seguito la sua squadra dell'MI6 all'altro indirizzo. Sono stati tutti bravi." Osservava in modo ossessivo Sherlock nello specchietto e l'altro faceva lo stesso.   
Stettero in silenzio per un po'. Greg ruppe il silenzio dopo qualche minuto. "Non ti sto portando in un centro di recupero per omega e neanche in ospedale, visto che stai bene. Ti porto a casa."   
"Passerai dei guai per questo." constatò.   
L'altro sospirò sentendo il profumo che si faceva più intenso e il silenzio calò nuovamente.   
"John dov'è?" chiese timoroso.   
Solo in quel momento Greg si rese conto di non aver risposto, stava cercando di mantenere il controllo sui suoi istinti.   
"Stava venendo da te, devo chiamarlo e avvertirlo che non sei più lì." Lestrade osservò un attimo di più l'omega e capì, stava chiedendo di John per un particolare motivo. La domanda che fece dopo implicava una scelta che avrebbe cambiato la vita di Sherlock e John.   
"Sherlock, è lui che vuoi?" Quasi sperò che rispondesse di no.   
"Sì. Lui è l'unico che voglio!"   
Greg sospirò di nuovo, sapeva che Sherlock Holmes non sarebbe mai stato il suo omega e forse ne era sollevato. In quel momento sapeva anche di essere l'unica scelta in assenza di John, ecco perché a quelle parole si impegnò a cercarlo. Sherlock doveva legarsi in quei giorni o avrebbe dovuto rispondere davanti ad un giudice delle sostanze di cui faceva uso. Non sapeva perché, ma era certo che John e Sherlock erano fatti per stare insieme.   
Telefonò all'uomo, dicendogli di raggiungerli a casa e spiegando del calore. John ordinò in tono minaccioso a Greg di non toccarlo, come se avesse letto i pensieri osceni dell'ispettore, che a quelle parole ritrovò un po' di lucidità.   
Riuscirono ad arrivare a Baker Street e Sherlock fu preso in consegna dalla signora Hudson che non rimase poi così stupita della situazione, anzi suggerì di farsi una doccia per togliere l'odore di Moriarty. Greg rimase davanti al portone a far cambiare aria all'interno dell'auto, era riuscito a resistere al calore appena iniziato di Sherlock, per sua fortuna era più bravo di tanti suoi colleghi in quel tipo di situazioni.   
"Ispettore come sta mio fratello?" Mycroft era arrivato per primo ed era preoccupato.   
"Bene, diciamo... È in calore. Lei non ne sa nulla scommetto?"  
L'altro non rispose, evitando a Greg la lista di menzogne.   
"Ha chiesto di John e lui sta arrivando. Cosa ne pensa?"  
"Che se non si può fare altrimenti... lui è la scelta migliore. Mi chiedo solo..." Sembrava titubante. "Perché non lei Gregory, già che c'era?", fissò gli occhi dell'ispettore in attesa di una risposta.   
L'altro scoppiò a ridere. "No, no... Immagini. Litigheremmo in continuazione!"   
Greg vide l'altro un po' a disagio, ma non fece domande. Non chiese nulla sul calore del fratello per non dover mentire, una volta che Sherlock si fosse legato, non c'era il rischio di incappare nelle leggi che pretendevano che gli omega si legassero per la loro sicurezza.   
"E Moriarty?" domandò dopo qualche secondo.   
"Fuggito." Greg abbassò la testa sentendosi giudicare da Mycroft per la sua incapacità o forse era solo lui a giudicarsi così.   
John rientrò, ignorando i due uomini e la signora Hudson scese nel suo appartamento velocemente, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa tra i due i risultati furono evidenti qualche giorno dopo, quando Sherlock evitò di indossare la sua amata sciarpa per mostrare con fierezza i segni rossi sul collo.   
A Lestrade non pareva poi così diverso da come era sempre stato, ma sapeva che chiedergli di John nell'auto, era stato difficile. Forse, lui era l'unico all'infuori di Mycroft ad averlo visto così debole e bisognoso, e si era ripromesso di difenderlo sempre, proprio come faceva Mycroft. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dopo aver asciugato la lacrima che gli aveva rigato la guancia, Mycroft decise di passare a casa di Sherlock. Dovevano prepararsi ad affrontare Magnussen e a proteggere, in qualche modo, Lestrade. L'ispettore sicuramente aveva avuto a che fare con l'uomo ai tempi del rapimento di Sherlock, ma nessuno ne capiva la motivazione. La fuga di Moriarty era stata temporanea e alla fine avevano eliminato, una volta per tutte, il pericolo nei confronti dei neo legati John e Sherlock, con sistemi poco morali.

(SEMPRE) UN ANNO PRIMA.   
"Come va con John, Sherlock?" Greg vide il consulente abbassare il viso con un sorriso che si ampliava sul volto.   
Era da un'ora che parlavano di un caso nell'ufficio di Lestrade e non c'era stato motivo per soffermarsi sui fatti riguardanti Moriarty o su tutto quello che era successo la settimana prima.  
"Bene. Non credevo che fosse così il legame. È tutto nuovo e mi sento davvero più vicino a John, come se appartenessimo l'uno all'altro. Non è come dicono gli antropologi, non mi sento in dovere di accontentare il mio alpha in tutto, ma mi fa estremamente piacere vederlo soddisfatto quando faccio qualcosa per lui. Non che mi sia messo a fare il bravo casalingo, anzi, John mi ha mandato qui perché temeva che dessi fuoco alla cucina nel tentativo di cucinare. Non so come spiegartelo... Credo di sentirmi completo con John."  
Greg non si aspettava tutte quelle confidenze. "Sono contento per voi. John è perfetto per te. Quindi continuerai ad essere il consulente investigativo della polizia?"  
"Sì, John è d'accordo. Non che mi serva il suo permesso se voglio continuare a fare questo mestiere, però sono felice che a lui vada bene." Sorrise.  
Greg si era sbagliato. Sherlock era diverso, era felice.  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, invidiò quella felicità, desiderandola anche per se stesso.  
"Meglio così. Ho bisogno di voi due per le indagini più complicate."  
"Questo è poco ma sicuro!" sostenne con una punta di ilarità che mise di buonumore il poliziotto.   
"Allora, andiamo a prendere questo criminale?" chiese Lestrade, mentre si sistemava la pistola sul fianco.  
"Certo che sì!"  
Lasciarono l'ufficio per andare a risolvere un caso d'omicidio.   
Dopo qualche ora, un paio di colpi esplosi e un arresto, l'ispettore riaccompagnò l'omega al 221B di Baker Street, impedendogli di prendere un taxi a tarda ora.   
Sherlock aveva notato la propensione degli alpha a soddisfare le sue necessità ora che era un omega legato e in regola con le convenzioni sociali. Come se lui potesse mai essere in regola con le convenzioni sociali?  
L'amico di vecchia data però lo trattava come se non fosse più in grado di proteggersi da solo e lui non sapeva se esserne infastidito o compiaciuto. Anche Sherlock capì quel giorno che molte cose erano cambiate e si ripromise di non lasciarle cambiare più del necessario. Era pur sempre Sherlock Holmes.

Greg voleva fare un saluto a John ed entrò a casa con Sherlock. La signora Hudson era da una cugina fuori città, quindi potevano fare tutti e tre un po' di baldoria, ma prima di salire le scale per andare nell'appartamento della coppia, dove John era sicuramente già rincasato dal lavoro in clinica, gli occhi di Sherlock notarono la porta aperta dell'appartamento a piano terra.  
Lo stesso appartamento che la padrona di casa non aveva mostrato ai due inquilini il primo giorno perché umido e pieno di muffe, ora era aperto.  
Lestrade lo notò fermarsi ad osservare. "Sherlock, cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Quella porta dovrebbe essere chiusa."  
Sherlock avanzò silenziosamente verso la porta e Greg lo seguì. L'istinto lo portò a prendere la pistola e a levare la sicura.  
C'era un'atmosfera pesante non appena varcarono la soglia dell'appartamento, l'odore di muffa e stantio rendevano il tutto più tetro.   
Nulla si muoveva nel salone oltre la porta, neanche la nera figura di spalle che guardava verso una finestra.   
"Bentornato Sherlock, vedo che sei in compagnia. Cosa ne pensa il tuo alpha John?" Il nome del medico venne pronunciato con disprezzo. "Non è irritato dal fatto che lui ti stia intorno per ore?"  
Lestrade puntò la pistola appena riconobbe la voce, mentre entrambi avanzarono guardinghi nel salone. Dovevano stare attenti, l'uomo adorava le trappole esplosive e sembrava sul punto di rischiare il tutto per tutto.  
"Moriarty."  
L'uomo si voltò. "Ti sono mancato?"  
"Per niente!"  
"Certo che ora che sei un angelo omega del focolare, non hai più tempo per giocare con me." sostenne malvagio.  
L'altro era arrabbiato, voleva quell'essere fuori dal suo palazzo e lontano da John.   
"Sarò anche un angelo omega del focolare adesso, ma sta bene attento a non confondermi con uno di loro." Gli ringhiò contro a pochi centimetri da lui.  
"Ti irriti facilmente, come tutti gli omega. Cos'è? Colpa degli ormoni o John ti ha già ingravidato?"  
"Cosa vuoi Moriarty?" domandò arrabbiato.   
"Solo dirti che non serve preoccuparti. John non rincaserà questa sera. È occupato a giocare con me... forse dovresti unirti a noi?"  
Sherlock sentendo quelle parole per poco non lo colpì con un pugno, mentre Greg sembrava pronto a sparargli.   
"Fate i bravi!", continuò con tono goliardico. "Se volete rivedere John, dovrete giocare con me e non credo che vogliate che il gioco termini prima di iniziare, uccidendomi adesso. Sai, Sherlock, potrebbero capitare cose molto brutte a John che io non posso impedire da morto."  
L'uomo s'incamminò verso la porta, oltrepassando i due uomini senza alcun timore.   
Greg sembrava pronto ad afferrare il criminale e pestarlo per farlo parlare, ma l'amico gli fece cenno di non farlo con la testa.   
"Vi farò sapere il primo indizio per iniziare il gioco, quando sarò sicuro di non essere seguito. A presto tesoro.", saluto Sherlock senza neanche voltarsi.   
Il gioco di Moriarty ebbe inizio pochi minuti dopo con un messaggio.  
Sherlock passò ventitré ore a correre per tutta Londra con l'aiuto della polizia e persino di Mycroft.  
Quando realizzò che le scadenze date da Moriarty all'omega per risolvere dei casi, avevano una spiegazione logica, intuì che se voleva salvare John doveva capire cosa sarebbe successo alla ventiquattresima ora.   
Piccoli indizi e il ragionamento sull'importanza degli orari, lo portarono insieme a Lestrade nella torre dell'orologio di Londra.   
Arrivarono appena in tempo per impedire che gli ingranaggi del Bing Bang schiacciassero John.  
Anche in quell'occasione, Moriarty era riuscito a fuggire.  
John e Sherlock andarono a casa nella speranza che tutto tornasse a posto e che il criminale si tenesse alla larga da loro.   
"Sherlock, non sono tranquillo. Forse dovresti evitare di correre dietro ad alcuni casi quando non ci sono io." fece John, mettendosi a letto accanto al suo omega.   
"John, non ho bisogno di una guardia del corpo. È solo Moriarty, niente di più." ammise con noncuranza, mentre digitava sul pc di John.  
"Sherlock!" lo riprese, ottenendo la sua attenzione.   
"Dai, non ti metterai a fare l'alpha protettivo?" scherzò, ma stranamente John non sembrava voler giocare.   
"Sherlock, non voglio che tu ti metta in pericolo!" Era un ordine da parte di un alpha.  
La parte omega di Sherlock lo percepì come un comando che lo portò ad abbassare la testa. Non osò controbattere al suo tono di voce.   
Il dottore lo guardò, rendendosi conto che era andato troppo oltre. Si era ripromesso di non usare quel tono da alpha dominante con lui, perché sapeva bene che limitava la libertà e soprattutto l'intelligenza di Sherlock. Non era lui quando abbassava la testa.   
"Scusa Sherlock. Non volevo darti ordini, sono solo preoccupato per te." lo tirò a sé baciandogli uno zigomo affilato.   
Restarono qualche secondo in quella posizione, prima che John notasse gli appunti sul suo pc.   
"Cosa sono?"  
"I particolari del caso. Puoi aggiornare il tuo blog con qualche aggiunta."  
"Li hai scritti per me?"  
"Hai questa fissa per raccontare le nostre imprese. Non vedo perché non continuare?!"  
"Grazie. Ti amo Sherlock."  
Una volta che Sherlock si fu addormentato, dopo un'intensa sessione di sesso, John decise di dare un'occhiata agli appunti, incapace di dormire. Era stato un gesto tremendamente premuroso da parte del suo Sherlock impiegare del tempo per scrivere qualcosa che in genere considerava noioso e ripetitivo come l’ultima indagine. John lo amava per questi gesti improvvisi e inattesi.  
Li lesse e scoprì qualcosa che nessun altro poteva capire, neanche gli Holmes, cioè la prossima mossa di Moriarty. Lui aveva sentito le sue telefonate e i suoi ordini durante il rapimento pur essendo stato drogato e ciò gli permise di sapere dove il criminale sarebbe stato di lì a poche ore.   
Alle otto di mattina avvertì Lestrade, ma lo costrinse a non dire nulla a nessuno. John era deciso a prendere una volta per tutte l'uomo.   
Sherlock non sapeva nulla delle sue intenzioni e non aveva fatto domande quando John era uscito per andare in clinica come sempre.   
Greg e John, trovarono Moriarty in uno spiazzo dietro ad un vecchio capannone, che concludeva un affare con un uomo dall'aria poco raccomandabile.   
L'ispettore riconobbe nell'uomo che si stava allontanando un sicario ricercato per diversi omicidi e decise di seguirlo e arrestarlo, mentre John si sarebbe occupato di tenere sotto tiro Moriarty.   
Il dottore uscì dal suo nascondiglio vedendo Moriarty fermo come ad aspettare qualcuno.   
Quando lo vide, l'uomo rimase calmo.  
"John, come mai da queste parti?" domandò con il solito tono sarcastico, ma si notava che era sorpreso della sua presenza.   
L'altro avanzò per poi fermarsi a pochi metri. La pistola in pugno lungo il fianco si sollevò verso Moriarty.   
"Non vorrai uccidermi perché ho toccato il tuo omega? Non sei il tipo..."  
Le parole si spensero non appena un colpo di pistola venne esploso.   
Lestrade, dopo che il sicario l’aveva visto seguirlo, era dovuto ricorrere alla sua arma per difendersi dai colpi esplosi dall’uomo. Dopo diversi spari, Greg riuscì a colpire l’altro, uccidendolo. Nello stesso momento uno sparo ruppe il silenzio che si era appena creato, corse a vedere cos'era successo, notando Moriarty cadere in ginocchio a terra e poi crollare di fianco. Notò il foro di un proiettile in fronte.  
"John, cos'hai fatto?!"  
John abbassò l'arma, non accennando a rispondere.  
Quella mattina Greg dovette prendere una decisione che andava contro la correttezza morale che aveva sempre avuto nei confronti del suo lavoro: doveva aiutare John.  
Sapeva che era giusto, ma non poteva semplicemente farlo e fingere che nulla fosse. Stava per superare quella linea invisibile che aveva tirato quando aveva ottenuto il distintivo da poliziotto. D’ora in poi, la decisione che stava per prendere avrebbe segnato tutto il suo lavoro futuro e passato. Se qualcuno l’avesse scoperto, sarebbe stata la fine della sua credibilità come poliziotto. Un agente non può proteggere un amico dall’accusa di omicidio, non può favorire un assassino senza diventare lui stesso colpevole.   
In quel momento Gregory Lestrade decise di ignorare le leggi che proteggeva per aiutare un suo amico. Non sarebbe più stato il poliziotto onesto, inflessibile e incorruttibile che tutti conoscevano. Ora era un uomo che piegava le leggi a proprio favore per interesse personale.   
John non disse nulla. Non c’era nulla da dire dopo aver ucciso a sangue freddo il rapitore del proprio omega davanti ad un investigatore. C’era solo d’aspettarsi il peggio.   
Greg lo fisso per qualche istante e poi fece ciò che conosceva dopo anni sulle scene del crimine, ma non aveva mai dovuto fare, costruire lui stesso una scena del crimine.  
L’omicidio di Moriarty da parte di Watson, era diventato uno scontro a fuoco tra Moriarty, un sicario e Lestrade.  
Lestrade non ebbe bisogno di fare nulla di complicato. Prese la pistola di John, la pulì dalle impronte digitali e la mise nelle mani del sicario. Quella del sicario non aveva colpito oggetti e difficilmente sarebbero stati ritrovati proiettili da confrontare, quindi la nascose nella sua auto. Greg esplose altri colpi con l’arma di John nelle direzioni giuste, così che fossero evidenti i fori di proiettile e nessuno cercasse altro in lontananza. Mentre colpiva alcuni bidoni, vide John tornare in sé, era rimasto fermo senza dire nulla e ora stava realizzando dalla messa in scena e cosa Greg stesse facendo.  
“Greg?”  
“Zitto! Hai fatto già abbastanza danni.” Gli rispose irritato senza neanche guardarlo. “Quando Donovan ti chiederà cos’è successo, tu dirai che hai avuto un’intuizione e mi hai chiamato, siamo venuti qui e l’uomo sconosciuto ha sparato a Moriarty. Io sono intervenuto e c’è stato uno scontro a fuoco in cui l’altro uomo è rimasto ucciso. Eri accanto a me se ti dovessero chiedere della polvere da sparo sulle mani, nessuno indagherà oltre, si fidano di me… e si fidano di te. La pistola non è a tuo nome, scommetto?”  
“No. Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Sapevo che avevi una pistola per queste situazioni. Tu giri sempre armato da quando hai a che fare con Sherlock e non ho mai creduto che quella che avessi fosse denunciata a tuo nome.”  
“Greg, se scoprono che mi hai coperto, ti leveranno il distintivo.”  
“Sì, lo faranno. E tutti i casi di cui mi sono occupato verranno riesaminati per controllare che io non abbia fatto cose ben peggiori di questa. Quindi vedi di essere credibile con la Donovan. Lei sarà la più sospettosa.”  
“Lo sarò. Sherlock capirà…”  
“Lui non capirà. È distratto dal legame, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma con te ha abbassato la guardia. Non sospetterà che sei un assassino.” John si sentì girare la testa a quella frase, stava realizzando di essere un assassino agli occhi di Lestrade e forse anche dei suoi amici, per non parlare di Sherlock.  
Si impose di mantenere il controllo. “Vorrà vedere il corpo.”  
“Lo vedrà, ma l’importante per lui sarà che non può più toccarvi.”  
“Credi che fingerà di non sapere.”  
“Questo non lo so. Sei tu che lo conosce meglio di tutti. Cosa credi che farà?”  
John non rispose, sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe preferito fingere di non sapere la verità. Non era la prima volta che uccideva per lui e non sarebbe stata l’ultima, l’importante per tutti in quel momento era che Moriarty fosse morto.

Persino Mycroft, proprio come Sherlock, preferì fingere di non vedere com’era morto Moriarty. Per lui andava bene così, un criminale in meno a piede libero. Chi l’avesse ucciso, poco importava, tanto meno gli interessavano i risvolti morali.  
Con il passare del tempo, John smise di pensare a ciò che aveva fatto. I rimorsi di coscienza c’erano, ma non gli toglievano il sonno, anzi sapere l’uomo che voleva abusare di Sherlock sotto terra, lo faceva dormire tranquillo. L’unico che aveva dei sensi di colpa era l’ispettore Lestrade e non tanto per l’omicidio commesso da John, ma perché aveva buttato via anni di onorato servizio per coprire un assassinio a sangue freddo. Si sentiva disgustato da se stesso, nonostante capisse bene la scelta di John.  
Dopo mesi, riuscì ad imparare a convivere con quella decisione fino al giorno in cui Charles Augustus Magnussen si presentò a casa sua.   
Greg non si aspettava di trovarlo sulla porta quando aprì al suono del campanello, ma lui era lì nel suo completo impeccabile e con l’aria d’arroganza e di superiorità sul volto.  
“Ispettore Lestrade, non ci conosciamo. Il mio nome è Charles Augustus Magnussen.”  
“So chi è lei, quello che non so è come possa un giornalista avere l’indirizzo di casa di un ispettore di polizia.”  
“Stia tranquillo. Non ho brutte intenzioni, anzi, se permette vorrei scambiare due chiacchiere con lei.”  
“Quale sarebbe l’argomento?”  
“Mi fa entrare?”  
“Preferirei di no.”  
“Non la facevo cosi scortese. Vorrà dire che l’aiuto che sono venuto a dare al Dottor Watson non è così gradito come pensavo. Peccato. Vuol dire che leggerà tutto sui giornali domani. Sherlock Holmes non sarà più il grande investigatore di cui tutti parlano, dopo che avrò finito con lui e con Watson.”  
Greg meditò attentamente sulle parole dell’uomo. Sapeva che John aveva dei segreti, ma solo uno che poteva distruggerlo se nelle mani di Magnussen. Non osava immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto fare a Sherlock l’uomo che aveva davanti.  
“Va bene, entri!”  
  
PRESENTE  
  
Mycroft era andato a Baker Street ignorando tutti i suoi impegni del giorno.  
A Sherlock era bastata un’occhiata per capire che il fratello, sempre gelido e controllato, aveva qualcosa di diverso.   
“Hai pianto?”  
John rientrò a casa dal lavoro in clinica proprio in quel momento, restando stupito della domanda e dall’aria lugubre che si respirava nella stanza.  
“Non sono qui per questo Sherlock.” _Non iniziare fratellino._  
“Invece sei qui anche per questo. Lestrade che fine ha fatto?”  
“Non ho idea.”  
“Dimmi che non è con lui?”  
_Spero di no!_ “Per quanto ne so potrebbe essere andato da lui. Sospetto che riguardi la morte di Moriarty e che lui voglia fare l’alpha che risolve i problemi.”  
“Magnussen non è un problema che un alpha come lui può risolvere. Vuole qualcosa e non è un legame con un poliziotto.”  
John intervenne. “Non mi sembra il tipo di omega pronto al legame. Comunque, dovrei essere io l’alpha che risolve questo problema.”  
Mycroft lo guardo alzando un sopracciglio.  
_Questo è un lavoro per Holmes, altro che alpha._   
“L’ultima volta hai svolto bene il tuo compito da alpha, ecco perché ora siamo qui a parlare ancora di Moriarty.”  
“Ho fatto ciò che ritenevo giusto…”  
“Dovevi lasciare fare a noi. Ci sono sempre delle conseguenze quando si ha a che fare con psicopatici come lui. Non basta ucciderli e sperare che nessuno indaghi. Sei riuscito a mettere anche Lestrade nei guai.”  
Sherlock gli diede una seconda occhiata ascoltando il tono stranamente alterato del fratello. Non ci volle una terza occhiata per capire cos’era successo.   
“Ti ha lasciato.”  
Mycroft non disse nulla, non era una domanda, ma si limitò ad un cenno della testa.   
“Non l’ha fatto per causa tua, ma l’ha fatto per questioni più personali. Ma tu non sei venuto qui per questo, quindi risolviamo il problema Magnussen.”  
Mycroft non capiva di cosa Sherlock stesse parlando accennando alle motivazioni di Greg per averlo lasciato. Forse sapeva qualcosa sull’uomo, ma per ora non voleva indagare. C’era altro a cui pensare.  
John destò Mycroft dai suoi pensieri; faceva stranamente male pensare a Greg.   
“Cos’hai in mente Sherlock?”  
“Sta arrivando, se Lestrade non l’ha trattenuto, sarà qui tra dieci secondi.”  
John andò alla finestra e come annunciato Magnussen stava già scendendo da un’auto con autista e dirigendo alla porta.  
Non ci volle molto prima che la signora Hudson l’annunciasse con aria circospetta. L’intuito della donna sembrava infallibile e con ogni probabilità l’uomo non le piaceva.  
L’uomo entrò nel salotto con l’atteggiamento di qualcuno che non aveva il minimo rispetto per gli spazi personali altrui. Non servivano presentazioni, i quattro uomini si guardarono in silenzio, mentre Magnussen faceva un giro per la stanza. Non era il classico omega dall’aria altera, era più rude per via della barba e più uomo d’affari alla vecchia maniera.  
Una volta esaminata la stanza, si posizionò sulla poltrona di John, causando l’irritazione di Sherlock. Sembrava voler segnare il territorio con il suo odore omega e, principalmente, gli spazzi di John.  
Prese a parlare strofinando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. “Il grande Sherlock e suo fratello Mycroft Holmes e… John.”  
John ignorò il tono superficiale nel pronunciare il suo nome.   
“E davvero curioso incontrarvi insieme. Credevo che a malapena vi parlaste. Cos’è? Un incontro tra sorelle omega per parlare dei propri alpha e di come non li soddisfino a letto? Ah no! Sbaglio. Lei è stato appena scaricato dall’ispettore Lestrade.”  
Mycroft non mosse un muscolo del viso; non sarebbe mai caduto nella sua provocazione così facilmente.  
Sherlock sembrava quello pronto al confronto. “Cosa possiamo fare per lei Magnussen.”  
“Voi? Niente. Sono io quello che può fare qualcosa per voi.”  
John osò chiedere: “Cosa?”  
“Io posso distruggervi!” Affermò freddo e con un lampo d’odio negli occhi.  
“Non abbiamo mai fatto nulla che spieghi il suo accanimento contro di noi.”  
L’uomo rise. “Qualcosa avete fatto. Vero John?”  
L’alpha ebbe un attimo per interpretare quell’accusa e non c’erano dubbi a cosa si riferisse.   
“Non parli? Non hai nulla da confessare? Tipo un omicidio.”  
“Non so di cosa sta parlando.”  
“La stessa tattica di Lestrade: _non so, è falso, io non ero presente, ecc…_ Saltiamo questa parte noiosa della conversazione e arriviamo al punto.”  
Sherlock intervenne. “Quale sarebbe il punto?”  
“Il punto è che so cosa avete fatto!” Pronunciò la frase con un tono cupo e basso.  
“Non sappiamo di cosa sta parlando signor Magnussen.” Insistette Mycroft.  
“Non finga di essere stupido Mycroft, non le riesce bene. Sappiamo bene tutti di cosa stiamo parlando. Jim Moriarty e la sua tragica morte.”  
I tre uomini restarono in silenzio, l’uomo era lì per l’omicidio di Moriarty e non sembrava voler rendere quel confronto tanto facile.  
“Moriarty è stato ucciso con un colpo alla testa sparato da un sicario con cui faceva affari. Non vedo cosa ci sia da dire sulla sua morte.”  
“Sherlock, è davvero cosi innamorato perso da non vedere le colpe del suo compagno o semplicemente è suo complice.”  
A Mycroft non piaceva come si stesse mettendo quella conversazione. “Le indagini sulla morte di Moriarty sono state condotte all’epoca dei fatti ed è stato dimostrato che si è trattata di una resa dei conti tra criminali. Sfortunatamente John era presente…”  
“John Watson ha ucciso Jim e Greg Lestrade ha coperto tutto!” Soffiò arrabbiato.  
Mentre John e Mycroft si paralizzarono su quella accusa, Sherlock notò un particolare.   
“Jim, l’ha chiamato per nome. Voi due vi conoscevate.”  
Magnussen non rimase meravigliato da quella deduzione. “Vedo che le sue capacità d’ascolto sono davvero ottime. Sì, noi eravamo amici intimi.”  
Ciò sconvolse i tre uomini. Era davvero inaspettato che l’alpha che aveva tentato di stuprare Sherlock e farlo suo a vita, in realtà avesse già un compagno e per di più un omega di potere come Magnussen.   
John tirò fuori tutta la cattiveria che possedeva. “Come fa a parlare di Moriarty come suo compagno, dopo quello che ha tentato di fare a Sherlock. Voleva legarsi con lui.”  
“Era una decisione di entrambi. Non sono mai stato geloso a livello sentimentale. Un legame tra Jim e Sherlock Holmes aveva dei vantaggi anche per me. Le sue doti nel mio campo possono cambiare il corso della storia. Basta una prova per far cadere un governo e destabilizzare un Paese e Sherlock è bravo a trovarle.”  
“Però, gli intendi di Moriarty sono falliti quel giorno.”  
“Davvero? Non mi sembra. Siamo qui e Sherlock è in mio potere nonostante Jim non ci sia più.”  
Mycroft realizzò la situazione. “Vuoi ricattarci?”  
“Logico. Mi sono avvicinato a Lestrade per capire quanto fosse vera la mia teoria sulla morte di Jim e quel dolce e ingenuo di Greg ha fatto il possibile per tenermi buono. Credo che sperasse di trovare le prove che ho su tutti voi, ma quando ha capito che stava rischiando di esporre maggiormente anche lei Mycroft, si è tirato indietro. Oggi è venuto da me e ha tentato di fare l’alpha e tenermi al mio posto” Rise di gusto. “Che ingenuo! Davvero credeva di potermi sottomettere. Ho smesso con gli inibitori, ma prendo ancora specifici farmaci per controllare quel particolare stato di sottomissione che gli omega vivono con gli alpha.”  
“Sono farmaci illegali. Alterano lo stato psicologico.”  
“Dottor Watson, anche l’omicidio è illegale!” Fece arrabbiato.  
“Cosa vuole?” Intervenne Sherlock.  
“Lo saprete presto. Si tenga a disposizione anche lei Mycroft. Il suo amato sbirro ha coperto un omicidio e dovrà pagare anche lei se non volete che pubblichi tutto.”  
“Non è il mio compagno!” Affermo amaramente con enfasi. Non poteva diventare la talpa interna al Governo se era ciò che Magnussen voleva da lui. “Mi ha lasciato.”  
“Quell’uomo è innamorato perso di lei ed è anche ricambiato. Non mi interessa se scopate e figliate, ma il mio interesse è principalmente quanto tiene a lui e quanto è pronto a tradire il Segreto di Stato per lui.”  
Mycroft digrigno i denti e strinse l’ombrello per trattenersi dall’aggredirlo.   
Sherlock intervenne. “Quali sarebbero le prove che ha su John e Lestrade? Se ci fossero io le avrei notate quando è accaduto tutto.”  
“Tutto a tempo debito. Per ora sappiate che l’articolo di prima pagina di domani, non sarà su un dottore che uccide a sangue freddo, coperto da un funzionario di polizia e da un uomo del Governo. Aspettate mie notizie.”  
Così dicendo, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Passarono pochi secondi prima che lasciasse del tutto l’abitazione.  
I tre uomini capirono di essere appena divenuti schiavi della più vile delle creature sulla faccia della Terra.  



	8. Chapter 8

Una volta che Magnussen ebbe lasciato l’appartamento di Sherlock, sui tre scese un’aria cupa. La signora Hudson se ne accorse subito, quando entrò nella stanza.   
“È così male?” Domandò, certa che ci fossero brutte notizie.  
“È terribile!” Commentò Sherlock, sedendosi sulla sua poltrona. “Ma almeno sappiamo cosa aspettarci da Magnussen ora. Il suo cervello è fatto per gli affari e i ricatti. Questo non è né il primo e né l’ultimo. Esiste sicuramente un archivio con le informazioni che usa per i ricatti, dobbiamo solo trovarlo.”  
“Greg sembra che l’abbia cercato, ecco perché si vedeva con lui.” Notò John, mentre Mycroft si rese conto che l’ispettore aveva fatto tutto ciò solo per proteggere   
Sherlock, John e forse anche lui.  
“Dobbiamo parlare con lui.” Annunciò Sherlock.  
Mycroft a quel punto capì che doveva andarsene.  
“Tenetemi aggiornato. Io ho un lavoro importante che mi aspetta. Passerò più tardi.” _Non ce la faccio a vederlo._  
I due uomini e la Hudson non osarono dire nulla, sapevano che Mycroft stava soffrendo per via di Greg e di tutto ciò. Non era pronto a riaffrontare l’uomo così presto.  
“A dopo Myc.” Fece gentilmente Sherlock, mentre l’uomo andava via.  
John attese qualche secondo prima di parlare al compagno. “Telefono a Greg e dico di passare qui.”  
“Digli che mio fratello non è qui o non verrà.” Aggiunse Sherlock, stranamente consapevole dello stato d’animo dei due uomini.   
John non si aspettava tali premure per Mycroft e Greg, ultimamente il suo omega sembrava più attento allo stato d’animo delle persone che aveva intorno e cercava di non ferirle se poteva evitarlo.

Greg giunse al 221 di Baker Street mezz’ora dopo. Sapeva di non trovarci Mycroft, ma nonostante fosse passata mezz’ora, il suo profumo d’omega era ancora presente nella stanza e faceva male. Aveva terribili sensi di colpa per il modo in cui aveva allontanato la persona che amava, ma era testardamente convinto che fosse la cosa migliore per lui e forse per entrambi. Almeno sarebbe rimasto al sicuro, lontano dagli interessi di Magnussen. Ovviamente, Sherlock gli spiegò che così non era. Magnussen stava per ricattare suo fratello nonostante il suo sacrificio.  
“Mycroft non c’entra nulla con la storia di Moriarty. Perché dovrebbe subire un tale ricatto?” Era confuso dalla situazione.  
“Perché è innamorato di un idiota!”   
Greg rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, mentre John pensò di essersi sbagliato su Sherlock. Continuava ad avere il tatto di un elefante.  
Greg sospirò. “Cosa posso fare per lui adesso?”  
“Nulla! Non devi fare più nulla. Hai già fatto abbastanza danni per conto tuo. Perché non ci hai parlato di Magnussen?” Era infastidito da come l’uomo si fosse comportato sia con Mycroft e sia per la storia di Moriarty.  
“Sembrava propenso ad aiutare John e me quando si è presentato a casa mia. Poi mi ha chiesto se fossi interessato a legarmi e ho creduto che in tal caso, non avrebbe mai usato le informazioni che sosteneva d’avere contro di noi. Come alpha potevo controllarlo.”  
“Così ha capito che eri tanto disperato da rendere quelle poche prove che aveva sull’omicidio, una certezza. Quale alpha sano di mente e moralmente irreprensibile si legherebbe a lui, se non avesse qualcosa da nascondere. Hai dato un’ulteriore prova della colpevolezza di John. Perché dopo hai deciso di non legarti con lui?”  
“Volevo trovare le prove, ma non ci sono riuscito e…” Rimase in silenzio abbassando lo sguardo.  
Sherlock lo spronò a continuare. “E?”  
“Mi sono innamorato di Mycroft.”  
“Ovviamente! Sei stato a casa sua?”  
“Sì, e nel suo ufficio. Non credo che le conservi lì.”  
Sherlock stava già pensando a dove le avrebbe cercate suo fratello. “Se fossero in una cassetta di sicurezza o in una seconda casa, Mycroft lo scoprirebbe subito. Se ci sono, le tiene vicino, dove solo lui può avere accesso in qualsiasi momento della sua giornata lavorativa.”  
“Credi siano in ufficio?” Domandò John. “E cosa significa _se ci sono_?”   
“Sospetto che la sua sia solo un’informazione vaga che ha trovato riscontro nelle azioni di Greg e non una prova. Quindi non abbiamo nulla di cui preoccuparci.”  
John voleva tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma in realtà non cambiava nulla, sia che l’uomo avesse o non avesse le prove. “Sherlock, la sua è la rivista più letta del Paese. Se dice che ho ucciso Moriarty, con o senza prove, ci sarà comunque un’indagine su me e Greg. Potrebbero estenderla anche a te e Mycroft per complicità. Non possiamo rischiare.”  
“No che non possiamo. Ho un’idea.”   
John lo vide sfrecciare verso le scale. “Dove vai? E io cosa faccio?”  
Prima che la porta si chiudesse sentì Sherlock urlare: “Prepara il pranzo e aspettami a casa.”  
Greg e John si guardarono in faccia a disagio. Avevano appena realizzato che erano stati lasciati a casa a occuparsi del pranzo come bravi omega di famiglia.

Quando Sherlock rientrò la sera sul tardi, crollò sul divano e lì si addormentò. John non ebbe modo di chiedergli nulla sul suo piano e tantomeno poté sfamarlo come si era ripromesso durante tutta la giornata. Sherlock gli sembrava sfinito più del solito, quindi lo coprì con una coperta e lo lasciò dormire raggomitolato come un gatto sul divano del soggiorno.  
  
Passò un bel po’ di tempo prima che Magnussen si facesse risentire. Aveva ordinato a Sherlock di indagare su un uomo d’affari molto potente e sui suoi gusti contro natura. L’uomo, nonostante fosse un alpha, adorava gli alpha di potere come lui. In genere le persone non vedevano di buon occhio questi particolari accoppiamenti soprattutto se si trattava di due alpha maschi, e a Sherlock era quasi sfuggito che il crimine commesso fosse una cosa così sciocca come le tendenze sessuali dell’alpha. Alla fine aveva le sue prove ed era pronto a comunicarle a Magnussen. L’appuntamento venne fissato per venerdì sera, ma Sherlock era piuttosto irrequieto già il martedì mattina.   
Mycroft gli fece notare che rischiava di fare qualcosa di avventato se non si calmava, mentre sedeva sul divano dell’appartamento di Sherlock e John.   
_Sherlock non dirmi che hai ricominciato con quella robaccia di inibitori che vendono per strada? Giuro che se non smetti di fare avanti e indietro ti trascino da Molly per le analisi del sangue._  
Mycroft come Sherlock, non era così rilassato come voleva far credere, infatti picchiettava le dita sul manico dell’ombrello. Dopo ciò che era successo con Greg si era limitato a occuparsi dei suoi impegni lavorativi e si era anche occupato di fare ricerche sulle proprietà di Magnussen, sperando di individuare un posto dove l’uomo potesse tenere le informazioni riguardanti il caso Moriarty. Non aveva trovato nulla, quindi con Sherlock avevano convenuto che le prove fossero più probabilmente nel suo ufficio nell’edificio inaccessibile dove era andato Greg durante i suoi incontri con l’omega, sempre tenendo presente che le prove materiali potevano non esistere affatto.   
Nel frattempo, Mycroft aveva un nuovo problema di natura legale. Come aveva sospettato sin dall’inizio, il Governo aveva emanato una nuova legge per il rispetto dell’ordine pubblico, che in realtà era nei piani da tempo. Gli omega che erano usciti allo scoperto e che stavano creando problemi a causa della gestione sconsiderata del calore, ora dovevano presentare un compagno pronto a legarsi in breve tempo. Chiaramente chi, come Mycroft, non aveva un alpha prima della scadenza, era costretto a presentarsi al Tribunale Alpha-Omega per l’assegnazione di un alpha disponibile o per essere ricoverato in un centro per la rieducazione degli omega.   
Quando Mycroft aprì la lettera quella mattina, perse tutto il suo sangue freddo, tanto da urlare un “ _CAZZO!”_ avvertito in tutto il vicinato.  
Non ci pensava proprio a farsi accoppiare a casaccio da quattro parrucconi seduti su uno scranno. Era deciso a lottare con ogni mezzo possibile per evitare di finire davanti ad un giudice. Oramai non poteva sperare in un miracolo e nella comparsa di un alpha decente che lo salvasse da quella situazione, anche perché lui non voleva nessun altro alpha che non fosse Greg. Alla fine aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso di essere innamorato dell’uomo nonostante lui l’avesse rifiutato e lo stesse evitando come la peste. Non che Mycroft non stesse facendo lo stesso. Non voleva ammettere che era pronto a tutto pur di stare con il poliziotto e sapeva che se non fosse stato con Greg, non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarsi andare con nessun altro.  
Un movimento improvviso di Sherlock lo fece concentrare su ciò che era andato a fare dai due.   
“Credi di poter mettere in pratica il tuo piano senza esporti troppo? E senza esporre John?”  
“Sì che posso.”  
“Potresti fare più danni che altro se il piano non va come pensi.”  
“Andrà bene. Dobbiamo fermare Magnussen prima che abbia davvero del materiale su John e Greg.”  
_Solo ora sei riuscito ad imparare il suo nome?  
_ “Sarà rischioso.”  
“Non parlarmi di rischi. Non sono io quello che sta per andare in legame ad un completo estraneo. Hai già deciso come risolvere questa storia?”  
“Pensavo di chiedere a John di dichiarare che il mio apparato riproduttivo non funziona e devono operarmi.”  
“Non ti sembra un po’ radicale? Stai per rinunciare ad essere un omega e alla possibilità di avere figli solo per non finire legato ad un idiota?”  
“Non è la peggiore delle possibilità che ho, per salvarmi da un legame forzato. Nulla cambierebbe da quando fingevo d’essere un beta. Niente alpha possessivo, niente calore e niente figli indesiderati.”  
“L’avresti fatto anche con Lestrade?”  
“Con lui non avrei avuto bisogno di farlo.”  
“Intendevo la parte dei figli. Glieli avresti negati con la stessa caparbietà?”  
“Non so. Forse.” _A lui avrei dato tutto me stesso. Anche dei figli._  
“Comunque, John non ti farebbe mai operare senza una vera motivazione medica. Non conterei sul suo aiuto.”  
“Non ho intenzione di essere in balia del primo alpha che passa per il resto della mia vita. Ho poche possibilità per tirarmi fuori da un legame forzato.”  
“Se chiamassi Lestrade, forse avresti qualche possibilità in più di evitare un legame con un estraneo. Lui era davvero innamorati di te e forse lo è ancora.”  
“Non è l’amore che mancava tra di noi in quei pochi giorni in cui siamo stati insieme, ma la fiducia. Lui non si fiderà mai più di me.”  
“Solo perché l’hai fatto seguire? Io faccio tenere d’occhio John dal venditore abusivo davanti alla clinica e da un altro paio di persone.”  
“Ma lui non lo sa e non lo saprà molto facilmente e anche se lo scoprisse, beh, lui è san John quando si tratta di te.”  
“E sai perché fa così con me?” Chiese sorridente.  
“Sospetto che tu sia molto bravo a letto se ancora non ha avuto voglia di strangolarti.”  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere; il suo umore sembrava migliorato mentre parlavano.  
“Credimi, non è per quello o almeno penso. Semplicemente lui mi ama e ama il nostro legame. Sono sicuro che se dai un’opportunità a Lestrade, lui accetterà anche i tuoi comportamenti da maniaco del controllo. Se magari cerchi di essere più discreto la prossima volta.”  
“Non è questione di discrezione. Greg è bravo nel suo lavoro. Credimi, è uno dei motivi che mi ha spinto a sceglierlo.”  
“Lo sospettavo. Non avresti mai perso la testa per uno qualsiasi.”  
“Io non ho perso la testa.” Sostenne in tono di sfida.  
“E invece sì. Non ti sei chiesto perché gli inibitori non funzionassero prima di smettere di prenderli.”  
“Li prendevo da troppo tempo…”  
“No, non è per questo. È stato così anche per me, quando ho conosciuto John. Avevano smesso di funzionare come prima e la mia parte omega desiderava il legame con lui. Mycroft hai scelto Lestrade perché è quello giusto e niente ti potrà convincere che un altro ti renderà felice.”  
“Perché trovo tutto ciò deprimente?”  
“Perché non c’è Lestrade a parlarne con te in questo momento. Chiamalo e risolvi.”  
Mycroft ci pensò su, ma alla fine si convinse che non poteva chiamare Greg e supplicarlo di riprenderlo come suo omega. Era sbagliato per entrambi.  
Era stato strano che Sherlock gli facesse notare queste cose, senza urlare o ridere, ma semplicemente parlandogli da fratello. Il suo Sherlock era maturato negli ultimi tempi e forse ne capiva il motivo, il legame con John.

In realtà, scoprì il mistero sul cambiamento di Sherlock solo il giorno dopo, quando Anthea gli comunicò che c’erano stati colpi d’arma da fuoco al 221 B di Baker Street. Nulla di nuovo, ma questa volta la Hudson aveva chiamato anche la polizia. Mycroft corse all’appartamento, ma quando arrivò, la polizia si stava già ritirando.   
Pensò al peggio salendo le scale, ma giunto nel salotto, trovò suo fratello che faceva avanti e indietro, John seduto che si teneva il viso in una smorfia esasperata e Greg che teneva in mano la pistola di Sherlock.  
Per quanto le sue capacità deduttive fossero migliori di quelle del fratello, in quel preciso momento non riusciva a farsi un’idea della situazione. Era certo che qualcosa di sconvolgente fosse accaduto, ma non sapeva dire cosa.   
_Sherlock ha sparato alla parete, nulla di nuovo._  
Era incerto se chiedere informazioni, soprattutto perché né Sherlock e neanche John sembravano intenzionati a parlare. Era difficile doversi rivolgere a Greg, visto che l’uomo non lo degnava della sua attenzione dopo averlo visto arrivare.  
Per sua fortuna, la signora Hudson era salita per le scale. “Grazie a Dio è qui Mycroft. Faccia qualcosa prima che suo fratello butti giù l’appartamento.”  
“Cos’è successo signora Hudson? Sono certo che non sia la prima volta che Sherlock spara alle pareti.”  
La donna lo guardo confusa, ma rispose prontamente. “Non ha sparato alle pareti questa volta. Voleva sparare a John.”  
“Cosa? Sta scherzando?! SHERLOCK!?”  
Sherlock sembrò prestargli attenzione. “Non guardarmi così Mycroft! Non è colpa mia, è tutta colpa di John.”  
“Qualcuno mi spieghi.”  
John sollevò il viso dai palmi delle mani. “Sembra che io abbia volontariamente e con astuzia ingravidato Sherlock.”  
Mycroft rimase scosso alla notizia. Sapeva che il fratello non voleva figli, ne avevano parlato, ma non credeva possibile che John l’avesse ingravidato tradendo la sua fiducia. Da quello che sapeva gli anticoncezionali venivano acquistati da John perché conosceva quali fossero i più sicuri e ora poteva capire perché Sherlock fosse furioso con lui. Si era fidato ciecamente e John l’aveva incastrato in una gravidanza non cercata.  
“Ora capisco. John, è stata una cosa voluta?” Domandò infastidito dal fatto che John avesse approfittato della fiducia concessagli, come qualsiasi alpha farebbe con il suo omega.  
“NO!” Dichiarò, offeso. “Non farei mai una cosa simile a Sherlock.”  
Sherlock si agitò voltandosi in direzione di John. “Davvero?! L’hai fatto e non capisco neanche perché. Avevo bisogno di tempo, ma forse un giorno avrei preso io questa decisione e te ne avrei parlato. Non ti ho mai detto che non volevo figli, ma solo che non faceva per me.”  
Mycroft non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Ricordava che Sherlock non voleva figli, ma che un giorno potesse cambiare idea gli pareva assurdo per gli standard del fratello. Intanto, Greg sembrava solo annoiato dalla situazione e dalla lite.  
“Ti giurò Sherlock che non l’ho fatto intenzionalmente. Ho preso gli anticoncezionali migliori come sempre.”  
“A quanto pare non lo erano.”  
“Cosa dovrei dire? Perdonami? Non è stato intenzionale e se questa gravidanza ti risulta così detestabile…” fece una pausa, incerto se dirlo, “Puoi metterle fine. Non sarò io ad impedirtelo. Non ti ho mai costretto a fare nulla contro la tua volontà.” Sembrava calmo nel dirlo, nonostante si sentisse morire dentro.  
Sherlock si era bloccato, forse per la prima volta da ore, concentrato a interpretare le parole di John.   
“Sherlock?”  
La signora Hudson capì che era il momento di lasciare la coppia a parlare da sola. “Noi usciamo. Venga ispettore. Mycroft.”  
Greg uscì e Mycroft lo seguì giù per le scale.   
“Andiamo nella mia cucina. Un thè aiuterà.”  
Greg non sembrava intenzionato ad andare via e Mycroft non poteva lasciare suo fratello proprio ora che aveva bisogno di lui, quindi si ritrovò con l’uomo nel salotto della donna mentre aspettavano il thè.  
Fu Greg il primo a parlare. “Cosa credi farà Sherlock?”  
_Vorrei davvero saperlo, ma mi sembra di non sapere più nulla.  
_ “Non lo so. Conosco Sherlock da quando è nato, ma le motivazioni che spingono la sua parte omega a prendere determinate decisioni, le ignoro completamente.”  
Greg sembrò rifletterci. “Tu cosa faresti?”  
_Cosa?!_  
“Nella stessa situazione. La farei pagare all’alpha per aver tradito la mia fiducia.”  
Il volto di Greg si indurì. “Credi che John l’abbia fatto volontariamente? Davvero lo ritieni così subdolo?”  
“Non sono mai errori in buona fede questi. John deve aver sperato che Sherlock si mettesse l’anima in pace al fatto compiuto.”  
“Ma ha lasciato la possibilità a Sherlock di decidere se tenerlo o no.”  
“Temeva di perdere Sherlock.”  
Greg sembrava furioso ora.   
“Non capisco proprio questa tua mancanza di fiducia nei confronti degli alpha. Prima io e ora John.”  
Mycroft mantenne la sua fredda calma. “Davvero non capisci? Mi hai mentito su Magnussen.”  
“Per proteggerti!”  
Alzò leggermente il tono di voce per farsi ascoltare. “Non ho bisogno di essere protetto da un alpha!”  
_Non ho intenzione di farmi giudicare proprio da te!  
_ “Questo è il problema per cui noi non riusciremo mai a stare insieme. Non accetti di poter essere debole e indifeso ogni tanto. Se solo provassi a lasciarti andare, sarebbe tutto più semplice.”  
“Certo, lasciarmi andare? Per ritrovarmi gravido e costretto a stare a casa.”  
“Non tutti gli alpha sono così. Io non lo sarei stato, se mi avessi dato l’opportunità di dimostrartelo.”  
“Mi hai lasciato alla prima discussione.” _C’è poco da dimostrare._  
“Sì. E sai perché?”  
“Non ero il bravo omega che speravi stessi diventando.”  
“No. Ero io che non volevo essere il pessimo alpha che era stato mio padre.”  
Mycroft si fermò a fissarlo in viso.  
Greg riprese più incerto del solito. “Lui non era perfetto. Si aspettava obbedienza, non che l’abbia mai pretesa con la violenza, ma sapeva essere opprimente quando si comportava da alpha. Quando ti ho lasciato, è stato perché mi stavo comportando come lui, pretendevo da te fiducia e obbedienza, ma tu sei diverso da qualunque omega io abbia mai incontrato e so che non ti basterà mai la mia sola parola per concedermi la tua fiducia. Finiremo per farci del male a vicenda.”  
Mycroft si soffermò a riflettere. Non aveva visto la situazione da quel punto di vista e non credeva che Greg si considerasse un pessimo alpha per il modo in cui aveva reagito.  
_Io non ti farei mai del male volontariamente, perché ti amo.  
_ “Io non ti farei…”  
La signora Hudson entrò nel salotto con il vassoio del thè, interrompendo la confessione di Mycroft.  
I due si guardarono in viso per qualche istante per poi sedersi ad aspettare che John e Sherlock finissero di parlare.

Dopo un’ora e dopo che Greg era dovuto andare via, Sherlock chiamò la signora Hudson dal piano superiore.   
Mycroft non poté far altro che seguirla e attendere che uno dei due parlasse della situazione. Non era intenzionato a chiedere direttamente informazioni, ma vedendo John tenere la mano di Sherlock, mentre erano seduti sul divano, intuì che era stata una decisione condivisa.   
“Signora Hudson, ci serve un’altra camera.”  
“Non avrete intenzione di lasciarvi?”  
“No, nulla del genere.” Fece John. “Abbiamo bisogno di una cameretta per il bambino e soprattutto di più spazio dove tenere gli esperimenti tendenzialmente tossici di Sherlock.”  
La signora Hudson fu la più eccitata alla notizia e persino Sherlock che era sembrato incerto sino ad un secondo prima, ora sembrava felice, trascinato dalle urla di gioia della donna. Mycroft si sentiva davvero fuori posto in quel momento. Preferì togliere il disturbo, mentre erano tutti intenti a parlare concitati. Sentì Sherlock chiamarlo solo una volta giunto in fondo alle scale, ma preferì ignorare il fratello.

Mycroft passò un paio di ore a vagare per le strade di Londra, pensando al futuro di Sherlock, ora che stava per diventare padre e pensando al proprio futuro che pareva incerto e soprattutto programmato da estranei. Estranei come quelli che lo fischiavano, mentre passeggiava nel parco. Non poteva credere di essere solo questo, un omega, per la stragrande maggioranza della popolazione. E soprattutto non voleva pensare al fatto che tutti si aspettassero solo quello da lui e nient’altro, tanto che persino il grande Sherlock Holmes si era arreso alla biologia del proprio corpo. _Mi hai deluso fratellino. Mi aspettavo di più da te. Credevo che almeno avresti tenuto fede a ciò che mi hai detto sull’avere figli._ _Io non farò la stessa fine. Non voglio!_  
Giunto al suo ufficio si concentrò sul lavoro e ignorò tutto il resto.


	9. Chapter 9

Venerdì sera era giunto e finalmente la storia di Magnussen avrebbe trovato fine. Sherlock e John erano andati nell’ufficio dell’uomo, dopo aver passato numerosi controlli all’entrata. Sospettavano entrambi che l’uomo volesse evitare che quella conversazione venisse registrata perché chiaramente sapeva che il ricatto e la raccolta di prove per commettere tale ricatto, fosse illegale. Aveva a che fare con il grande detective Sherlock e non poteva rischiare di essere scoperto in tali trattative.  
L’ufficio si presentava molto luminoso all’ultimo piano del palazzo, quasi freddo e impersonale nei colori e negli arredi, nonostante il tutto fosse costoso e unico. C’erano anche dei fiori su un tavolo rotondo e delle targhe appese ai muri che mostravano i successi dell’uomo nel campo del giornalismo e servivano ad intimidire chiunque mettesse piede lì. Sherlock si soffermò sui fiori perché davano l’idea di essere fuori posto in quell’ambiente.  
“Vedo che ha degli ammiratori. Essere un omega non reclamato nella sua posizione attira molti alpha interessati.”  
“La mia segretaria continua a metterli nell’ufficio ogni volta che ne consegnano un mazzo. Dice che ho degli ammiratori importanti ed è giusto non buttarli, ma non appena sentiranno il mio odore dovuto ai nuovi inibitori, la smetteranno con queste inutili tattiche di corteggiamento.” Affermò, mentre finiva di firmare dei documenti che la segretaria appena citata raccolse poco dopo.  
“Non è tardi per ricominciare con gli inibitori?” chiese interessato John.  
“Per chiunque altro sì, nel mio caso nessuno farà domande. Ho un po’ di gente ricattabile al Tribunale Alpha-Omega. Non oseranno mai farmi test o insinuare che sono un omega. E poi, questi sono nuovi.” Mostro un contenitore che aveva in tasca, “Fatti fare da un chimico geniale solo per me.”  
“Usare la sua biologia omega solo per ricattare un povero alpha sventurato, senza avere alcuna conseguenza legale e un ottimo stratagemma, solo un po’ immorale per gli standard di qualsiasi omega.” Disse infastidito Sherlock.  
“Caro Sherlock, solo perché ora è gravido, non può parlarmi di morale…”  
Sherlock lo interruppe prima che potesse continuare. “Come l’ha scoperto?”   
“Ho anche dei medici sulla mia agenda. Tutta gente che è felicissima di raccontarmi dell’appuntamento del famoso Sherlock dal ginecologo.”  
“Ha spie dappertutto in pratica.”  
“Non mi dica che lei non ne ha. Con il suo talento per le informazioni, potrebbe controllare tutti. Perché non lo fa?”  
John rispose al posto di Sherlock. “Forse, perché lui ha una morale al contrario di lei.”  
Magnussen rise. “Non si direbbe dottore Watson, visto che ora siete qui a…”  
Sherlock non gli permise di finire.  
“Ho fame! La mia gravidanza, ricorda? Possiamo darci una mossa e farla finita?”  
“Certo.” Magnussen prese posto alla sua scrivania. “Avete portato le informazioni che vi ho chiesto.”  
“Non capisco perché crede che un maschio alpha che va a letto con altri maschi alpha debba subire un ricatto senza dire o fare niente?”  
“Oh, Sherlock, le persone non amano essere giudicate per i propri gusti sessuali, soprattutto se questi vanno contro la morale comune e le aspettative della gente. Nessuno vorrebbe un politico al governo che fa queste cose con altri del suo ceto sociale. E questi alpha lo sanno.”  
Sherlock gli passo delle foto e delle ricevute di camere d’albergo e attese per vedere se l’uomo le avesse conservate in un luogo che poteva contenerne altre. Non lo fece, si limitò solo a fissarle per diversi secondi e poi le prese e passò nel tritacarta.   
Sherlock non rimase sorpreso, John invece sì. “Così non ha più prove.” Fece il dottore, con gli occhi spalancati.  
Sherlock spiegò per lui. “Memoria fotografica John. A lui non servono le prove perché gli basta ricordare ciò che ha visto, per far sorgere il sospetto che abbia quelle prove in mano sulla sfortunata vittima. Ricorda così bene i particolari da non destare sospetti sull’assenza di prove materiali. Se qualcuno lo denunciasse, supererebbe qualsiasi ispezione perché nessuno troverebbe le prove usate né qui e neanche nella sua abitazione. Astuto.”  
“Il sospetto vale più di mille prove ai giorni nostri. Puoi far cadere ministri e uomini d’affari insinuando semplicemente il sospetto.”  
“Soprattutto se si possiede una testata giornalistica.”  
L’uomo sorrise soddisfatto. Gli piaceva avere a che fare con Sherlock Holmes. Non era noioso come la maggior parte della gente e gli ricordava il suo Jim.    
“Quindi ora che lei ha il materiare per ricattare numerosi alpha, noi non le serviamo più.”  
“Non creda che sia così facile sbarazzarsi di me. Abbiamo ancora molto lavoro da fare insieme. Moriarty aveva piani interessanti per lei. Io non sarò da meno.”  
“Proprio una bella coppia la vostra. Vi ci vedo ad incontrarvi per un appuntamento e finire a letto.”  
“La nostra relazione trascendeva il sesso. Era per questo che non mi importava che volesse lei per portare avanti i suoi geni. Sarebbe stato interessante vederti crescere i suoi bambini.”  
John emise un suono alpha simile ad un ringhio, venendo ignorato da Magnussen.   
Sherlock non voleva rischiare che John facesse qualcosa di avventato, quindi cercò di tagliar corto. “Ovviamente questo non è successo. Ora ci scusi, ma se non c’è altro noi andremmo.”  
“In realtà c’è dell’altro.”

Greg Lestrade non aveva lasciato il suo ufficio per ore. Sapeva del piano di Sherlock per incastrare Magnussen, ma non si aspettava che funzionasse. Era troppo complicato da attuare e l’uomo non era così sciocco da cascarci.   
Quando accese il pc e vide che il piano stava procedendo come sperato, quasi non ci credeva.   
Il telefono aveva iniziato a squillare sin da subito, i suoi superiori stavano guardando la stessa cosa sugli schermi dei loro cellulari e dei loro computer. Tutti sapevano che Lestrade collaborava spesso con Sherlock. Persino le persone più comuni che seguivano il blog di John sapevano della loro collaborazione in molte indagini.   
I capi ai piani alti si stavano chiedendo cosa aspettasse ad intervenire, ma lui non era sicuro che intervenire fosse la cosa migliore che potesse fare. La sua entrata in scena poteva avere delle ripercussioni.   
Non diede retta ai suoi superiori o alla Donovan che lo guardava come se stesse guardando un estraneo nel corpo del suo capo. Si convinse ad intervenire solo quando la diretta terminò. Era una parte che non era stata concordata durante gli incontri per decidere del piano da attuare, qualcun altro aveva spento le telecamere e ciò significava guai.   
Le ultime parole ascoltate erano: _“In realtà c’è dell’altro.”_ Era quasi certo che John e Sherlock fossero in pericolo.

Sherlock si soffermo a guardare Magnussen negli occhi. Lui sapeva. Non c’era più tempo per i giochi.  
A John il cuore aveva saltato un battito; era arrivato il momento in cui tutti avrebbero scoperto che lui era un assassino a sangue freddo.   
Magnussen sorrise sornione. “Davvero credevate di poter piazzare telecamere nel mio ufficio a mia insaputa?”  
Sherlock fece divertito “Perché non provare.”  
“Forse perché è stato tutto tempo perso. Le ho fatte rimuovere tutte prima del vostro arrivo.”  
Sherlock finse di pensarci “Anche quella nei fiori?”  
“Quella è stata la prima. Dopo è seguita quella nell’orologio alla parete, quella nella griglia dell’aria condizionata e quella tra i fascicoli sulla scrivania.”  
“Ne manca una.” Sorrise nella sua direzione.  
“Intende quella in cima allo schermo del televisore sulla parete?”  
“Sì, quella.”  
“Davvero credevi che uno come me, con una memoria fotografica, non si accorgesse delle telecamere messe da due tizi delle pulizie di cui non mi sono mai fidato? Bisogna essere degli sciocchi per lasciare che qualcuno vaghi per il proprio ufficio piazzando microspie senza accorgersene.”  
“Bisogna essere dei pazzi anche a creder che io non avessi un piano alternativo.”  
“E quale sarebbe?”  
“Farle credere che avessi bisogno di introdurre telecamere quando ne ho una già sul posto.”  
Magnussen impiegò solo un secondo prima di voltarsi verso lo schermo del pc di fianco sulla scrivania. “È spento.”  
“Logicamente è ciò che volevo che lei pensasse. Si è chiesto chi fosse il tecnico che ha tolto le altre telecamere.”  
“Ha già lavorato nel mio ufficio. È stato esaminato al momento dell’assunzione. Non è uno che rischia il posto di lavoro per niente.”  
“Non per niente, ma per qualcosa d’importante.”  
John sorrise. “Come? Non ha notato quei ricci scuri tanto somiglianti a quelli di Sherlock?”  
Magnussen sembrava incerto, ma sapeva che quello non poteva essere Sherlock nonostante i ricci neri. Era qualche centimetro più basso e molto magro. “Non era lei.” Si rivolse all’omega.  
“No, ma io non sono l’unico con quei capelli in famiglia.”  
L’uomo sembrò preso in contropiede. “Chi era?”  
“Il mio cugino preferito Geofrey, anche se all’MI6 lo conoscono solo con l’iniziale Q. Non ci crederà ma è uno dei migliori hacker in circolazione e credo che fosse interessato a lei personalmente da tempo. Per caso ha ricattato qualcuno dei suoi colleghi? Comunque le ha reimpostato la webcam senza che se ne accorgesse e sono sicuro che sia stata accesa finora, nonostante il computer appaia spento.”  
L’uomo iniziò a sudare. Se ciò era vero, significava che qualcuno ora aveva le prove dei suoi ricatti e pensandoci se proprio doveva affondare non l’avrebbe fatto da solo.  
“Quindi ora sapranno anche di John e dell’omicidio che ha commesso e di Lestrade che lo ha coperto.”  
I due rimasero per qualche secondo fermi senza avere il coraggio di rispondere. Non sapevano se Geofrey avesse spento in tempo la webcam, potevano solo sperarlo. Nel caso non ci fosse riuscito, tanto valeva costringere l’uomo a continuare con la sua confessione nonostante riguardasse l’omicidio di Moriarty.  
“Siamo pronti ad affrontarne le conseguenze. Lei è pronto?”  
“Non farò un giorno di prigione. La gente mi teme ancora. So cose che potrebbero distruggere tante persone.”  
“Vero. Ciò che non sa è che le persone quando non hanno più libertà, sono pronte ad affrontare qualsiasi rischio pur di liberarsi di chi le controlla. Molti di loro le impediranno di continuare con i suoi ricatti. Crede che gliela faranno passare franca?”  
Magnussen ci pensò. “Nessuno oserà arrestarmi.”  
La voce che proveniva dalla porta che si apriva fece trasalire i presenti. “Non ne sarei così sicuro se fossi in lei. Una pattuglia è diretta qui con l’intento di arrestarla.”  
Magnussen sorrise divertito. “Mycroft Holmes. Vedo che non riusciva ad attendere di vedere suo fratello e suo cognato che vengono arrestati per l’omicidio di James Moriarty. Credo arresteranno anche lei e Lestrade per complicità.”  
Mycroft sorrise. “Beh, lo farebbero se solo avessero sentito la parte che riguarda Moriarty.”  
“Non mi dica che è stato così bravo da bloccare la diretta proprio al momento giusto?” Era scettico a riguardo.  
“Crede davvero di essere l’unico a sapere come si sfruttano al meglio le informazioni. Mi lasci dire che non si occupa un posto come il mio senza aver fatto cose di dubbia moralità, soprattutto se servono a proteggere la Nazione.”  
“Quindi, ora, che fa? Mi arresta?”  
Un’altra voce giunse alle spalle di Mycroft. “No, lo faccio io.” Lestrade entrò nell’ufficio, seguito dai suoi agenti.  
Mycroft ebbe il tempo di odorare il profumo dell’alpha.  
_Dannazione! Perché deve avere questo profumo così buono proprio ora._   
L’uomo era sudato perché aveva corso o perché era stato nervoso per tutto il tempo della diretta.  
“Omega Charles Augustus Magnussen la dichiaro in arresto. Donovan i suoi diritti.”   
La donna iniziò ad elencarli, ma l’uomo la interruppe. “Perché mi sta leggendo i diritti omega?” La sua faccia era tra l’irritato e il panico.  
Greg fece divertito: “Dove crede che la stiamo portando? Come omega non legato, lei è destinato ad un centro d’accoglienza per omega.”  
“Io non sono un omega!”  
Lestrade si avvicinò e ispirò profondamente dal naso. “A me pare proprio un omega.”  
Mycroft voleva ringhiare vedendolo fare quel gesto quasi intimo. _Tieni il naso lontano da quella cagna!_  
“Sto prendendo i nuovi inibitori, non può essere che il mio odore sia ancora quello omega. Solo perché lei sa che sono un omega, non significa che anche i suoi colleghi mi considerano tale. Devo essere portato in prigione come beta.”  
Lestrade sorrise causando una fitta allo stomaco di Mycroft. “Donovan, tu che dici? Beta o omega?”  
La donna non fece molto per confermare. “Puzza d’omega vicino al calore.”  
“Impossibile!”  
Magnussen era nel panico. Non voleva finire in un centro per omega. Quei posti erano infernali e nessuno ne usciva nello stesso stato in cui era entrato, preferiva di gran lunga la galera.  
“Gli omega devono essere sempre accompagnati in un centro per il recupero del loro stato biologico. Soprattutto quando commettono crimini come il suo.”  
Sherlock aveva visitato uno di quei centri a causa di un’indagine e sapeva che Magnussen ci sarebbe morto, prima di adattarsi all’aura di armonia e serenità che regnava in quel posto. Lì, gli omega venivano solo aiutati ad accogliere ogni lato della loro natura e personalità, ma per quelli come Magnussen era l’inferno senza ritorno. Poi c’era il particolare non trascurabile che Sherlock avesse fatto sostituire i nuovi inibitori dell’uomo con pillole di ormoni omega per aiutarlo con il suo calore che non si presentava da decenni. Ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.  
“Se si sta chiedendo perché gli inibitori non funzionano, è semplicemente perché dovrebbe stare più attento a chi glieli procura.”  
L’uomo lo guardo sconvolto. “Non può essere arrivato al chimico che li produce e averli sostituiti.”  
“Non è stato necessario. Un amico li ha sfilati dalla tasca dell’uomo quando glieli stava portando. E un altro amico li ha sostituiti e rinfilati in tasca, mentre il chimico entrava in questo edificio qualche giorno fa. La gente di strada e piuttosto lesta di mano, basta pagare.”  
“Non può essere!”  
“Ringrazi il suo amante. Questo è un trucco che ho imparato da James Moriarty. Addio Magnussen.” Disse, lasciando che l’uomo venisse portato via.  
Quando Sherlock, John, Greg e Mycroft rimasero nella stanza, Sherlock chiese il cellulare all’ispettore.  
“Chi chiami?” domandò Mycroft.  
“Voglio sapere da Q come è andata la diretta.”  
“Ti posso assicurare che nostro cugino è stato bravo.”  
“Ne sono sicuro. È il parente più intelligente che ho.” Fece l’occhiolino al fratello divertito.  
_Stronzo! La prossima volta dico a Q e alla zia d’ignorarti.  
_ “John usciamo nel frattempo. Ho davvero fame.”  
“Certo.”  
Greg e Mycroft rimasero soli nella stanza.  
L’ispettore aveva dato un paio d’occhiate all’altro, mentre Sherlock parlava. Erano consapevoli entrambi che non fossero semplici occhiate.   
“Come stai Mycroft?”  
“Bene, ora che questa storia è finita senza ripercussioni .”  
“Solo perché sei stato bravo a bloccare la diretta nel momento giusto. Voglio che tu sappia che ti devo la mia carriera. Oggi sarei dovuto andare in prigione, ma tu e tuo fratello avete compiuto l’impossibile.”  
“Non dimenticare mio cugino.”  
“Siete davvero straordinari voi Holmes. Solo per curiosità, anche Geofrey è un omega?”  
“Non posso dirlo.”   
Greg la prese come una risposta affermativa.  
“Avrà un gran da fare l’alpha che se ne innamorerà.”  
_Non sai quanto?! Povero doppio-zero._   
“Comunque, volevo dirti grazie e volevo anche dirti che non sei costretto a presentarti al Tribunale Alpha-Omega. Io non ho nulla in contrario a testimoniare che sono il tuo alpha. Basterebbe a darti tempo per trovare qualcuno più adatto di me o…”  
“O, cosa? Vuoi diventare il mio alpha solo perché ti senti in debito?”  
“Non perché mi sento in debito. Ne abbiamo passate abbastanza per sapere che non è solo questo. C’è dell’altro e lo sai bene. Dobbiamo solo imparare a trovare dei compromessi.”  
"Che suona più come _Devi imparare a stare al tuo posto._ No, Greg, non è così che voglio vivere accanto ad un alpha. Preferisco un alpha qualsiasi che almeno è sincero su questo punto, anche se costerà la mia libertà.”  
Greg si irritò, ma non alzò la voce come desiderava fare. Sapeva che il tono da alpha avrebbe convinto l’omega ad ascoltarlo almeno per un po’. Il fatto è che non voleva abbassarsi ad utilizzare un tale stratagemma, quindi si limitò a poche parole. “Se è ciò che vuoi, fai pure.”

La diretta della confessione di Magnussen aveva fatto ascolti record in tutto il Paese. Il titolo _Sherlock ferma un ricattatore in diretta_ aveva attirato velocemente l’attenzione dei numerosi fans del blog di John e di conseguenza di tanti altri. Tutti parlavano di Magnussen e di chi avesse ricattato nel corso degli anni e soprattutto parlavano di lui che come omega aveva tentato di imbrogliare tutti. L’uomo stava pagando il fatto d’aver sfruttato il suo essere omega per raggirare un ispettore di polizia. Errore che ora sta scontando in un centro per omega. Dalle ultime notizie ottenute da Mycroft l’uomo, dopo un terribile calore durato più del solito, era diventato irritabile e scontroso con tutti, soprattutto da quando tentavano di educarlo ad essere un omega gentile.  
Intanto, Mycroft non era messo meglio.   
Era arrivato il giorno in cui doveva presentarsi al Tribunale Alpha-Omega e ovviamente non aveva un alpha da presentare come suo compagno.  
John e Sherlock si erano presentati nell’aula nonostante Mycroft si fosse rifiutato di avere sostegno morale.   
_Non vi voglio qui, dannazione! Perché non ve ne andate e mi lasciate risolvere tutto questo da solo?!  
_ Nel frattempo il giudice stava finendo di esaminare la sua scheda.  
“Mycroft Holmes, lei ricopre un posto di tutto rispetto nel governo. È davvero sicuro di non poter presentare un alpha come compagno?”  
“Non posso fornire nessun alpha adatto alla mia persona.”  
“Forse, doveva abbassare i suoi standard nella ricerca di un alpha.”  
“Nessuno faceva per me.” _Ma che vuole questo?!_  
“Visto che non sembra avere molta scelta, allora procedo all’assegnazione di un compagno. Preferisce un maschio della sua età circa?”  
“Per me è indifferente.” _Muoviti idiota!_  
“Allora…” si interruppe aprendo una lettera presente nel fascicolo. “Un attimo di pazienza.”  
_Ma che diavolo!  
_ John intanto stava parlando sottovoce con Sherlock a pochi metri di distanza. Nessuno dei due sembrava preoccupato, aveva notato Mycroft, ma forse, era perché lui era distratto dalla tensione che montava dentro per l’attesa.  
Il giudice riprese. “Signor Holmes, ho trovato un alpha da assegnarle. Il legame avverrà oggi stesso all’indirizzo che il mio segretario le fornirà. Si tratta di un Hotel. Domani dovrà presentarsi dal medico segnalato dalla corte per provare il legame fisico. Le faccio le mie congratulazioni.”   
_Quindi avverrà oggi? Tra poche ore non sarò più un uomo degno di stima, ma solo una bambola nelle mani di un alpha stupido. Meglio se mi metto l’anima in pace e vado in quel stramaledetto hotel._  



	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft, non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era terrorizzato. Per quanto cercasse di convincersi che fosse giusto e normale per la maggior parte degli omega venir legato ad uno sconosciuto, nel suo caso non lo era. Un alpha l’avrebbe avuto indifeso sotto le sue mani e ciò significava che sarebbe stato solo un oggetto per tutto il tempo che avrebbe passato con l’alpha d’ora in poi.  
Non sapeva nulla del destino che lo attendeva, non sapeva neanche se avrebbe continuato a lavorale per il Governo. Finora la sua presentazione in tribunale per l’assegnazione di un alpha non era stata considerata una mancanza, ma normale comportamento sociale. Se avesse fatto dietrofront e non si fosse presentato in hotel, in tal caso rischiava anche il posto di lavoro. Un Tribunale Alpha-Omega era un’istituzione contro cui nessuno si sarebbe schierato e di certo non a favore di Mycroft.  
Anthea chiese al suo capo se avesse bisogno d’altro, mentre si dirigevano all’hotel Verona poco fuori il centro di Londra e l’uomo si limitò a dire che aveva tutto. Era passato a casa e aveva fatto una piccola valigia con qualche cambio e lo stretto necessario, lasciando la valigetta con i documenti da lavoro in una cassaforte, non era sicuro che li avrebbe riguardati tanto presto. La donna si limitò a qualche parola di sostegno e augurio sommesso, ma nulla che potesse cambiare lo stato d’animo dell’uomo.   
L’auto sostò davanti all’ingresso e la portiera venne aperta dall’autista che sembrava avere l’aria più abbattuta di tutti e tre. Aveva puntato anche lui su Greg, come alpha del signor Holmes e ora quasi gli doleva scoprire che i due non si sarebbero mai messi insieme e legati. Gli piaceva vedere che il suo capo diventava più sereno quando Greg gli sorrideva, era una cosa che migliorava anche la sua giornata, piuttosto d’avere un capo musone che lo mandava nei posti più assurdi per concludere i suoi affari.  
Mycroft accettò anche i suoi auguri e si diresse verso la hall. Entrando notò che il posto non era male, modesto ma accogliente e curato. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da un alpha che aveva scelto un posto così, dava l’idea di sapere ciò che voleva indistintamente dal costo accessibile dovuto al luogo. Se si trattava di un alpha con un posto di lavoro medio, con ogni probabilità si sarebbero trasferito felicemente nella casa di proprietà di Mycroft. Al contrario se fosse un suo pari a livello economico non sapeva davvero dove l’avrebbe portato. C’erano maggiori possibilità di mantenere invariata la sua attuale vita se l’uomo veniva da un ceto sociale medio.   
L’idea di abbandonare tutto, compreso il suo fratellino gravido, lo terrorizzava.   
Alla reception bastò il suo nome perché gli venisse indicata la stanza 403. Si diresse come un condannato a morte verso gli ascensori. Sembrava che l’ascensore non volesse farlo tardare all’incontro, visto che ci impiegò davvero pochissimo a raggiungere il piano.   
Il corridoio era vuoto per sua fortuna, così ebbe il tempo di soffermarsi accanto ad uno specchio ad osservare se stesso. La sua espressione diceva chiaramente tutto e si fece delle domande: _com’è potuto succedere tutto ciò? Quand’è che ho deciso di rovinare tutta la mia vita per correre dietro ad un alpha che chiaramente non mi voleva se non per pietà?  
Possibile che mi sia bastato un bel sorriso per perdere il controllo su tutta la mia vita? Avrei dovuto accettare la prima proposta di Sherlock, Tod O’Brien. Ora è tutto troppo tardi e sto per perdere la mia indipendenza e libertà solo per aver voluto troppo. L’amore non esiste. Dovevo metterlo in conto da tempo. Persino John ha tradito la fiducia di Sherlock nonostante lo amasse. Io non avrò nulla di minimamente simile a quello che quei due hanno.   
_ Si diede un’ultima occhiata allo specchio e decise che era ora di entrare nella stanza 403.  
Bussò una volta e una voce dietro alla porta disse di entrare. Fece un respiro ed apri la porta per poi richiuderla alle sue spalle. Il panico lo assalì quando si rese conto di due particolari: la stanza era in penombra e puzzava di profumo per ambienti in modo esagerato anche per una stanza d’albergo.   
_Non lo vedo! E non riesco a sentire il suo odore. Questa è una trappola. Magnussen ha trovato il modo di vendicarsi e vuole assassi….  
_ “Non avere paura. Non voglio farti del male. Fa cinque passi in avanti e avrai maggiore visibilità”  
Mycroft lo fece e al quinto passo notò i profili del letto, dei mobili e la sagoma accanto alla finestra di un uomo seduto che lo guardava. Non vedeva il suo aspetto ma poteva notare dalla poca luce che era pelato e seduto in modo elegante sulla poltrona. Nessuno di famigliare che potesse riconoscere e neanche la voce sconosciuta dava indizi.  
_DANNAZIONE! Cos’è questo? Uno scherzo? Una trappola?  
_ “Perché tutto questo mistero?”  
“Per iniziare, voglio che tu non faccia domande. Risponderai quando mi rivolgerò a te omega.”  
_Questo stronzo mi ha scambiato per una puttana omega._  
L’altro continuò a parlare. “Fa quello che ti chiedo e non avrai motivo di pentirtene. Sono stato chiaro?” Più che una domanda, suonava come un ordine.  
Mycroft voleva umiliarlo, come faceva con tutti gli alpha che tentavano di dominarlo sia come omega che come beta. Si trattenne. Sapeva che l’alpha aveva diritto di impostare la loro relazione in questo modo e nessuno gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa.  
“Ora voglio che ascolti. Come già detto, non ti farò del male, mai.”  
_Almeno le basi di un buon comportamento civico ci sono.  
_ “Se ti preoccupa il fatto d’averti accolto al buio, è semplicemente perché voglio istaurare un rapporto di fiducia con te, prima di procedere con il legame. So che sei bravo a capire tutto delle persone che hai di fronte, ecco perché è mia intenzione mostrarmi a te per la mia personalità, prima che tu ti faccia dei preconcetti su di me. D’ora in poi farai tutto ciò che ti chiedo senza discutere. Le mie intenzioni sono quelle di dominarti, ma voglio che tu accettassi di essere dominato di tua spontanea volontà. In questa stanza, io sono l’alpha e tu l’omega.”  
_Ma questo è proprio uno stronzo. Oltre al danno anche la beffa. A che cazzo serve dirmi che mi tratterai come uno schiavo sessuale, se già lo sono a causa della sentenza del giudice?!  
_ “Farai ciò che ti chiedo senza protestare. Sono stato chiaro?”  
“Sì” Sibilò a denti stretti, ma l’alpha sembrava soddisfatto.  
“Allora, inizia a spogliarti.” Chiese tranquillamente l’uomo.  
Mycroft guardò con disprezzo nella sua direzione, ma non poteva fare altro se non accettare le condizioni dettate dall’alpha, dal suo alpha.  
Si sbottonò e strappò praticamente la giacca di dosso, ma venne immediatamente interrotto.   
“Lentamente e con la musica.”  
_Fanculo!  
_ “Non ho intenzione di farlo.”  
L’alpha sembrava averlo ignorato e essersi limitato ad accendere lo stereo con il telecomando.  
Mycroft riflette per un attimo, poteva andare via, ma il Tribunale gliela avrebbe fatta pagare mandandolo in un centro omega. Meglio accettare il tutto e continuare così, sperando di uscire ancora intero da tutto ciò.  
Lentamente si sbottonò il gilet. L’alpha non disse nulla, si limitò ad un verso soddisfatto per la decisione del suo omega.  
Con una canzone scelta a caso dall’alpha, si aprì la camicia non provando neanche a seguire il ritmo della musica, lasciando che il petto liscio fosse i n mostra per gli occhi dell’u omo. Si sentiva più esposto di quanto non lo fosse mai stato in tutta la sua vita. La cintura dei pantaloni cadde a terra con i pantaloni e non impiegò molto a sfilarsi elegantemente le calze seduto sul letto. Solo in quel momento realizzò che era quasi completamente nudo.  
“Stenditi sul letto.” Gli ordinò l’alpha, impedendogli di completare la sua svestizione. I boxer neri di seta ancora indosso ad esaltare la pelle chiara.   
Mycroft era oramai rassegnato all’inevitabile e, tremante, si distese sul letto. Aveva sperato che _questo_ accadesse con qualcuno a cui teneva o che almeno rispettasse, ma era chiaro che non fosse destinato al romanticismo. D’altronde aveva sempre ritenuto il romanticismo una perdita di tempo e ora lo desiderava almeno un po’.   
“Chiudi gli occhi e non aprirli finche non te lo dico.”  
Mycroft eseguì riluttante. Voleva solo che fosse tutto più veloce ora e il non vedere non gli dispiaceva tanto.   
L’alpha si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò al letto. Il rumore dei vestiti e dei passi era come assordante alle orecchie dell’omega sul letto.   
“Non avere paura di me, mio adorato.”  
L’omega non credeva a quelle parole, dopo ciò che aveva preteso da lui. Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbero usciti di lì se non dopo il legame e ciò significava sottomissione assoluta.  
L’alpha si sedette sul letto, provocando in Mycroft la pelle d’oca su tutte le parti esposte del suo corpo.   
La mano dell’uomo gli tocco il viso facendolo tremare. I polpastrelli percorsero la guancia e il mento in un accenno di carezza, soffermandosi a tenergli delicatamente il mento tra pollice e indice.  
“Mostrami il collo da bravo omega.”  
Mycroft tentò si farlo in modo disperato, era suo dovere, ma non riusciva a sollevare completamente il mento per esporre il collo in segno di sottomissione. Tutto andava contro la sua natura di omega indipendente.  
L’altro non fece nulla per costringerlo, si limitò a quel tocco dolce. Poteva facilmente costringerlo se avesse forzato solo un po’ le dita sul mento.   
“Vorrà dire che per prima cosa ti bacerò e poi ti convincerò con le buone.”  
Deglutì a fatica. Non voleva fare questo, non con lui, nonostante il profumo sensuale che ora sentiva a causa della vicinanza.  
Le labbra dell’alpha si posarono sulle sue in quell’attimo di distrazione. Lente, tentarono di trascinarlo in un bacio che non voleva.  
Fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare per farlo smettere. “NO!” urlò, lo spinse via ed aprì gli occhi.  
Ciò che non pensava di trovare davanti a sé era l’ispettore Lestrade.  
“Greg?!” esclamò, preso alla sprovvista.  
L’uomo sorrise comprensivo. “Basta poco per confonderti.”   
“Ma c’era un altro…”  
“Qualche accorgimento per modificare i tratti e una cuffia per coprire i capelli.” Spiegò il trucco, sfilandosi la cuffia dalla testa e una giacca più ampia per farlo apparire più grosso.  
“Ma la voce.”  
“Frasi registrate. Sherlock sapeva che mi avresti parlato in un certo modo. Ha fatto registrare delle frasi ad un suo amico.”  
Mycroft lo guardò, prima sconvolto, ma appena la realizzazione di essere stato fregato da Greg e Sherlock giunse al suo cervello, non poté far altro che colpire Greg con uno schiaffo.   
“Sei un bastardo!”  
Greg si massaggiò la guancia e con un sorriso tornò a guardare il suo omega. “Mi aspettavo di peggio.”  
“Ti dovrei sbattere fuori da questa stanza e dall’Inghilterra per ciò che hai fatto.”  
“Se tu lo facessi, dopo dovresti sopportare tutto questo con un altro alpha.” Lo provocò con un sorriso malefico.  
“Era questo il tuo scopo? Punirmi perché non sono stato il tuo bravo omega sottomesso?”  
“Oh no. Non l’ho fatto per questo. Volevo solo che tu ti lasciassi andare e accettassi la tua natura. Non perché sei inferiore ad un alpha, ma solo perché saresti una persona migliore e più equilibrata se abbracciassi anche quella parte meno dura della tua natura.”  
“E questo a te non sembra un tentativo di punirmi?!”  
“Se avessi voluto punirti, ti avrei preso a schiaffi sul sedere. Era solo un tentativo per farti abbassare tutte le difese e per farti rendere conto che non puoi controllare tutto. Lascia che gli altri facciano i propri errori e lascia che le cose vadano nel modo sbagliato ogni tanto. Ti assicuro che non finirà il mondo se smetti di essere Ice-man.”  
“Quindi ora dovrei accettare tutto questo e considerarti il mio salvatore per avermi risparmiato un legame forzato con un estraneo?”  
“No. Ma spero che tu capisca quanto io tenga a te e cosa sono disposto a fare per proteggerti. E prima che tu lo dica, non c’entra niente il fatto che io sono un alpha e tu un omega. Lo farei per qualsiasi persona a cui tengo e in questo caso l’ho fatto per la persona che amo.”  
_Mi ami. E ora che dovrei fare?  
_ “Mycroft, non so che altro dirti se non… Mycroft mi vuoi sposare?”  
“Cosa?!”  
_Ma il legame è ugualmente valido come contratto matrimoniale. Perché vuole sposarmi?  
_ “Ti stai chiedendo perché questa proposta?” _Ecco! Ora mi legge anche nella mente._ “Non voglio che sia il giudice a decidere per noi. Voglio una proposta e una risposta alla vecchia maniera.”  
Mycroft si fermò a riflettere sulla proposta. Era come se ancora la sua vita gli appartenesse con quella richiesta cortese. Non era costretto, ma libero di dire di no almeno per quanto riguardava il matrimonio e non il legame.  
“Credi che non ti rinfaccerò che mi hai costretto al legame dopo questa proposta?”  
“Più o meno.” Ammise con un sorriso allegro. “Allora?”  
_Almeno avrò il resto della vita per vendicarmi.  
_ “Sì. Ti sposo.” Accetto serio e infastidito.  
“Mi aspettavo un _sì_ più convinto. Vorrà dire che devo darmi da fare per fartelo urlare entro domani mattina.”  
_Cosa credi di fare!?_  
Greg si allungò sul corpo di Mycroft e raggiunse le sue labbra per baciarle, ma l’uomo si ritrasse ottenendo solo di ritrovarsi disteso sotto il corpo dell’alpha. Non poteva ignorare che in fin dei conti quel corpo gli trasmettesse piacere al solo sentirne il profumo forte e avvolgente, figurarsi sentirlo   
scivolare sul suo con dolcezza. Ogni tentativo di sfuggire alle labbra dell’alpha, venne meno. Si lasciò baciare lentamente e delicatamente, prima di decidere che voleva Greg come se fosse aria per i suoi polmoni. Abbraccio la vita dell’alpha e lo tirò ancora più vicino a sé, ottenendo un verso profondo di approvazione. Le lingue si toccarono trasmettendo brividi di eccitazione per tutto il corpo. Mycroft era sicuro ora: voleva tutto e voleva soprattutto Greg.  
_Cazzo se è bello!  
_ Greg intuì che i giochi erano finiti. Finalmente, Mycroft Holmes era se stesso tra le sue braccia. Non c’era più nulla che lo facesse sentire inferiore ad un alpha e in dovere di combattere; ora voleva solo prendere e dare, fregandosene del suo genere biologico. Aveva sotto di sé il vero Mycroft che si contorceva libero di sperimentare l’amore vero per la prima volta.  
L’ispettore era sodisfatto di quella trappola. Sospettava che Mycroft avesse solo bisogno di una piccola spinta decisa per riuscire a lasciarsi andare, come non si concedeva di lasciarsi andare da troppo tempo. Ora era creta nelle sue mani, poteva schiacciarlo se solo fosse stato quel tipo di alpha, ma lui non lo era, c’era arrivato solo da pochi giorni a comprendere che non era come suo padre alpha. Voleva modellare quella creta, lasciandole la possibilità di scegliere cosa diventare senza forzature. E Mycroft sembrava accettare d’essere guidato e modellato, ma solo perché era ciò che desiderava ora, in quella stanza, su quel letto.  
Greg accarezzò la pelle calda dell’omega, notando quanto fosse setosa e morbida. Si aspettava qualcosa di più ruvido, come il carattere dell’uomo quando dava ordini. Nulla in lui lo faceva desistere da desiderarlo completamente, adesso che poteva prenderlo e farlo suo.   
Mordere. Segnare. Legare.   
La sua mente adesso era concentrata soprattutto su questo dovere da alpha. Anche se l’idea di fare sesso non era del tutto lontana dai suoi pensieri.   
Sapeva bene che stimolare sessualmente un omega aiutava a facilitale il legame, eppure lo spaventava l’idea di procurare dolore a Mycroft con il morso o semplicemente di turbarlo troppo.  
“Smettila di pensare Greg!” La voce roca dell’omega giunse a dargli un ordine che desiderava eseguire, ma si sentiva a disagio per ciò che doveva fare all’uomo che amava.  
Non gli rispose. Si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi fermandosi.  
“Prima scopami e poi penseremo al legame.”  
Greg non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Non aveva mai sentito l’uomo parlare in quel modo e la voce roca lo fece eccitare tremendamente. Ora che il legame era accantonato per qualche ora, poteva dedicarsi libero da ogni tipo d’ansia al piacere di entrambi.  
Mycroft era eccitato, Greg poteva sentirlo anche da come si spingesse contro di lui. Decise di dare retta ai suoi desideri più nascosti, consapevole che l’altro gli avrebbe lasciato campo libero. Gli sfilò i boxer lisci come la sua pelle, liberando un’erezione piena. Non si aspettava che Mycroft fosse ben dotato per la sua natura omega, e la cosa lo eccitò in modo imprevedibile, già immaginava quanti modi piacevoli ci sarebbero stati per passare le notti. Ma in quel momento voleva essere lui a dominare e far sentire l’omega desiderato e dominato.  
“Girati.” Ringhiò, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi.  
Mycroft aveva sentito una scossa percorrergli la spina dorsale a quel comando alpha. Di norma si sarebbe ribellato ad una tale posizione sottomessa, ma l’idea di essere alla mercé di Greg lo faceva impazzire di desiderio. Si girò contro il materasso, mentre l’aria fresca lo colpiva improvvisamente perché Greg si era allontanato per svestirsi.  
“In ginocchio e testa bassa!”  
Un altro ordine, un’altra scossa improvvisa che lo fece vibrare di eccitazione in tutto il corpo. _  
Cazzo Greg! Così mi farai venire._  
Si mise in posizione sentendosi esposto e desideroso di sapere cosa lo aspettasse. Brividi freddi lungo la schiena lo percorsero nell’attesa di quello che stava per accadere. Sperava che Greg fosse delicato e lo preparasse almeno un po’ alla penetrazione, ma una parte della sua mente urlava di essere preso con forza e dolore, così da non poter dimenticare più quel momento.  
Sentì Greg sfilarsi indumenti meno rumorosi e sospettò che fosse nudo.  
_Adesso ti prego! Non farmi aspettare.  
_ Non si era mai sentito così al di fuori di un calore. Forse neanche durante quei pochi calori che aveva vissuto.   
Si preparò, stringendo le lenzuola sotto di sé, alla penetrazione e al dolore misto al piacere che ne sarebbe seguito, ma mentre le mani di Greg lo aprivano esponendolo completamente e senza premura, si ritrovò sorpreso a sentire che ciò che si era posato tra le sue natiche non era l’erezione di Greg. Sentì una dolce carezza bagnata e calda posarsi sulla sua apertura.   
_Cos’è!?  
_ La carezza si fermò e la voce calda si Greg lo raggiunse. “Non ti irrigidire. Rilassati e lasciami fare.”  
Solo quando le carezze ripresero, capì. La lingua dell’ispettore stava giocando con la sua apertura, come se fosse qualcosa di prelibato da leccare e gustare. Alla realizzazione di ciò che stava accadendo, il panico lo investi, spingendolo a scappare in avanti per sfuggire a quel tocco tanto intimo. La sua fuga durò solo lo spazio di qualche centimetro, prima che le mani forti dell’alpha lo bloccassero per la vita e lo facessero inarcare in modo che il tocco della lingua rendesse tutto ancora più godibile. Non tentò una seconda fuga lasciando che Greg lo tenesse in quella posizione che di sottomesso aveva ben poco. L’alpha stava dando precedenza al suo piacere, anche se sospettava che ciò lo eccitasse ugualmente, lasciandogli scoprire che l’ispettore fosse tutt’altro che a disagio con il sesso come aveva temuto quando era incerto su come procedere con il legame.  
La lingua lo stava stimolando così bene che iniziò a rilassarsi e ad aprirsi. Si sentiva umido come quando era in calore e iniziava a desiderare di più, ma uno strano disagio lo invase quando realizzò un particolare.  
_Sono vergine.  
_ Greg notò il suo irrigidimento, quasi come se Mycroft avesse cambiato idea e non volesse continuare ciò che stavano per fare.  
Si fermò e si avvicinò alla sua schiena, facendo scontrare la propria erezione con la natica destra e provocando in Mycroft un altro momento di disagio.  
“Mycroft? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
_Cosa?!  
_ Si sollevò sulle braccia voltando il viso e ritrovandosi Greg più vicino di quanto credesse  
_Se glielo dico, potrebbe cambiare idea.  
_ “Mycroft parla. Ti prego.”  
Non poteva lasciare l’uomo in quello stato di preoccupazione, facendogli temere che fosse a causa di qualcosa che aveva fatto.  
“Non ridere.” Si premurò di avvertirlo, sperando che non ci fosse motivo per fare di peggio, come trattarlo come un omega guasto.  
I tratti del viso dell’alpha erano più sereni, dopo quella richiesta.  
“Non sono mai stato con un uomo. Non in questo modo. Il mio sedere è vergine.”  
Greg lo guardò prima incredulo e poi sereno. Alla fine sorrise e scosse la testa divertito. “E io che pensavo a qualcosa di sbagliato da parte mia.” Lo guardo felice. “Ci penso io a sollevarti da questa orrenda sorte. Voltati.”  
Mycroft obbedì, senza chiedere, mettendosi sulla schiena e ritrovandosi occhi negli occhi con Greg che si stava sistemando tra le sue gambe. L’uomo scese a baciarlo lentamente non smettendo di guardarlo. Il desiderio era tangibile dal modo predatorio in cui lo guardava.   
Mycroft ricambio il bacio mentre sentiva il corpo dell’altro posarsi sul suo e strofinarsi donandogli una sensazione di delizioso piacere legato a sottomissione volontaria.  
L’alpha fece scendere le mani lungo il corpo dell’omega sino alle cosce che afferrò e strinse costringendolo a divaricarle e a sollevarle di più. Le loro erezioni si scontrarono ad ogni movimento di Greg, lasciando a Mycroft solo la voglia di concedersi completamente contando sull’esperienza dell’altro.  
“Mycroft, se non lo sopporti dimmelo.”  
L’omega sospetto che quella frase non riguardasse solo al fastidio che la penetrazione poteva arrecargli, ma anche al senso di sottomissione che quell’atto portava con sé. Non era un passivo, Mycroft, e non si sarebbe sentito come prima dopo un tale atto di totale concessione del suo corpo.  
“Ti voglio Gregory. Non sopporterei di appartenere a nessun altro.”  
Greg sorrise felice e anche commosso. Mycroft era completamente suo. Il suo compagno.  
Lo bacio con foga, stringendogli le cosce lisce e accoglienti. Voleva passare il resto della sua vita sprofondato tra quelle cosce, ma per ora doveva restare controllato e dare al suo omega una prima volta dolce e piacevole.   
Riprese il controllo dei suoi istinti e si sollevo per osservare il corpo dell’omega. Era perfetto come l’aveva sempre immaginato sotto quei vestiti che lo proteggevano, come armature dalla crudeltà alpha del mondo. Tutto quel tempo passato a nascondere il suo corpo e ora si stava donando completamente solo a lui, nessun altro avrebbe mai più avuto quell’onore e nessuno ne sarebbe stato felice come lo era lui in questo momento.  
Cercò le labbra di Mycroft per un bacio leggero che trasmetteva tutto il suo affetto. L’altro ne fu prima confuso, ma appena notò la tranquillità con cui Greg si sollevò, capì che era in buone mani. Si sentì stringere i glutei e sollevare per permettere una migliore penetrazione. Una mano lo accarezzò delicatamente in quel punto violato solo dalla lingua dell’ispettore, provocandogli un fremito di eccitazione seguito da un sospiro caldo e lussurioso. Era bagnato; un effetto dell’eccitazione negli omega, oltre ad essere una conseguenza delle abilità di Greg.  
Greg sembrava soddisfatto di ciò. Cercò di inserire un dito, non trovando resistenza e sentendo Mycroft lasciarsi andare ad un gemito. Tentò, senza difficoltà, di inserire un secondo dito, ottenendo un gemito più profondo e vedendo l’omega allungarsi e spingere la testa indietro contro il materasso. Il terzo dito provocò un irrigidimento del corpo, ma nulla di doloroso visto come l’uomo reagiva completamente lascivo. Guardarlo era uno spettacolo erotico incredibile, tanto da eccitarlo come nessuno aveva mai fatto.  
L’alpha era stanco dei giochi e era anche troppo eccitato per continuare a prendere il suo omega in quel modo. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più anche lui, non avrebbe resistito senza venire in eterno con una tale rarità che si contorceva impalato alle sue dita.   
“Mycroft.” Si limitò a dire, nonostante sapesse che l’attenzione dell’omega era completamente incentrata su ciò che accadeva al suo sedere, soprattutto ora che l’alpha stava spingendo delicatamente il pene contro la sua apertura. I gemiti di Mycroft divennero un misto di eccitazione e fastidio ad ogni millimetro che portava Greg a sentirsi avvolto in quel foro accogliente.   
Spinse lentamente, fino ad essere completamente dentro, consapevole che l’altro era soddisfatto di quelle sensazioni mai provate. Si fermò il tempo di vedere il suo omega perso e stretto a lui.  
Mycroft provò solo pochi istanti di fastidio, finché non realizzò di quanto fosse piacevole essere posseduto da un alpha, dal suo alpha. Lo strinse a sé sperando che non si ritirasse mai, ma sembrò che Greg volesse fare proprio quello. Si stava tirando indietro causandogli una sensazione di dolore al petto che passo appena realizzò che lo stava scopando quando tornò a spingersi completamente in lui. Era stato una sensazione lacerante che portò l’omega a scoprire qualcosa di inaspettato: essere penetrato da un uomo gli piaceva più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai fatto a letto.  
Le spinte divennero più dure e precise, facendolo sentire come non mai. Il senso di sottomissione che provava era piacevole e eccitante. Greg sembrava sapere cosa gli piacesse ed infatti continuo stringendolo con una mano su una coscia e l’altra che lo teneva sotto il collo. Sembrava completamente perso, ma in realtà le spinte erano mirate a fargli provare il massimo piacere possibile. Non aveva dubbi, era così che voleva passare il resto della sua vita, con il suo Greg.  
_Mordimi ti prego! Ora._  
Non seppe se l’avesse solo pensato o detto, ma Greg si avvicinò alla sua ghiandola del legame sul collo leccandola.   
Un lampo di piacere attraversò la mente dell’omega.  
“Greg. Ora. Ti… ti pre…”  
I denti dell’alpha penetrarono la pelle sul punto preciso del legame stringendo la ghiandola dell’omega e cambiandola. Ora tutti avrebbero saputo che Mycroft Holmes apparteneva a Gregory Lestrade.  
E viceversa.

**Nove mesi dopo**

“Come diamine hai fatto ad andare in giro come una balena fino a due mesi fa?” Domandò l’omega, mentre si sedeva al posto che era stato sempre di John al 221B di Baker Street.   
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo sul fratello, distogliendo per qualche istante l’attenzione dal piccolo Hamish che sembrava intento a contemplazioni importanti, per osservarne la linea. “Io non mi abbuffavo di dolci come qualcuno.”  
“Non iniziare. Gli ormoni mi fanno venire voglia di piangere ogni volta che si parla di quanto sono enorme.”  
“Hai iniziato tu chiedendo.”  
“Potresti solo dire _fratello, non sei grosso. Sono i liquidi ti fanno sembrare grosso._ ”  
“Fratello, non sei grosso. Sono i dolci che ti fanno sembrare grosso.”  
Mycroft sospirò frustato. _Sarai sempre stronzo, questo è chiaro._  
“Parlando di cose meno pesanti,” fece Sherlock, “Come è andata a finire con Magnussen?”  
Mycroft sorrise. Aveva rivisto l’uomo due volte. La prima a pochi giorni dall’arresto e dalla reclusione nel centro per omega. Quel luogo era l’inferno in terra per quelli come loro. Aveva visitato l’omega, mentre era intento a fare terapia di gruppo e costretto a parlare di come intendesse affrontare la sua futura vita matrimoniale con l’alpha che gli sarebbe stato assegnato. Era distrutto dai continui tentativi di sfuggire ai discorsi sui buoni sentimenti e sui valori che un buon omega doveva avere per essere felice con la sua famiglia. Mycroft era sicuro che sarebbe impazzito prima di adattarsi a tutte quelle carinerie e dolci parole. Era uscito dal centro ridendo.  
La seconda volta che aveva rivisto l’uomo era stato quella mattina, mentre usciva dalla visita medica nella clinica dove lavorava John. Aveva visto Magnussen seduto in attesa del suo turno in compagnia. Gli ci era voluto solo un istante per riconoscere l’alpha Tod O’Brien. Non poteva avere alcun dubbio, i due erano legati e Magnussen era gravido di pochi mesi. Gli era passato accanto sorridendo, mentre Greg, che aveva riconosciuto Tod O’Brien dalla foto della famosa sera in cui Sherlock l’aveva fatto correre sino all’appartamento per portarlo all’attenzione di Mycroft, si era limitato ad un ringhio in direzione dell’alpha inconsapevole della situazione. Aveva notato molte cose quella sera, ma la più importante era Mycroft.   
Raccontò i due eventi al fratello che sembrava altrettanto sodisfatto della casualità del Fato.   
Per Magnussen era stato il Fato e un giudice a decidere il suo alpha. Per Mycroft, erano stati un fratello stronzo, il suo compagno protettivo e un ispettore innamorato a decidere del suo futuro da omega.

**Fine**

Dopo più di tre anni finalmente ho terminato questa prima omegaverse. Ringrazio le persone che mi hanno sostenuta nella prima fase e in quest’ultima.              
Quando ho cominciato ero costretta ad usare esclusivamente il cellulare, quindi i primi capitoli pubblicati su EFP sono stati scritti con l’HTML inserito a mano. Credetemi, non si dimentica più!  
La prima parte della storia può risultare molto infantile e la seconda leggermente confusa perché -lo ammetto- non è stato semplice riprendere una storia ferma da qualche anno, quindi spero che commenterete ugualmente, anche se non riscontra più i vostri gusti. È importante per me sapere se sono migliorata o nel tentativo di fare ciò, ho perso qualcosa nello scrivere.   
Spero di scrivere presto su queste due coppie, nel frattempo ho intenzione di finire le altre storie.  
Se mai questa storia avrà una continuazione sarà nel fandom di 007. Non posso non shippare Q con James Bond e soprattutto non posso non immaginare Q come un Holmes.

Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui. Un saluto, a presto.  
Francesca

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trovate la storia su EFP e su Wattpad, dove sono presente con il nome LadyIsaMor.


End file.
